Atrapado en el pasado
by LourdesHP
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas en una época que no es la tuya? ¿Y si nadie te pudiera ver? Harry Potter se despierta en la época de los merodeadores sin saber por qué y solo contará con la ayuda de una persona para poder salir de allí.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos y chicas! Estando hoy en clase se me ocurrió la idea de este fic q espero q no sea mu extenso. Acabo de escribir el capítulo de lo q espero que sea una historia de aventuras, romántica y cómica.**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, es de JK. Rowling. Yo hago esto por diversión.**

**Espero que les guste, esto es solo el epílogo!**

* * *

><p>31 de octubre de 1999<p>

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se encontraban cenando en el salón de Grimmauld Place, celebrando el día de Halloween. La mesa era más pequeña, era distinta a la que había en la época de Sirius; los muebles también habían cambiado y la casa presentaba un aspecto mucho más acogedor.

-Muchas gracias, Kreacher –sonrió Hermione cuando el viejo elfo sirvió el poste, mousse de chocolate, a los comensales.

Kreacher hizo una reverencia. Su aspecto era más saludable, su vestimenta estaba limpia y cuidada. Finalmente tomó cariño a su amo y decidió quedarse en la casa que había vivido. Harry Potter insistió en darle una paga, pero Kreacher, ofendido, la rechazó. Sin embargo eso no impidió que Harry le pasara a un cuarto más espacioso y luminoso. Él y Ginny dormían al lado, en el antiguo dormitorio de matrimonio. Ya no quedaba ningún vestigio de la antigua familia, Ginny se había encargado de decorar toda la mansión.

-Puedes irte a dormir Kreacher –le dijo amablemente Harry mirando el reloj de pared-. Ya recogemos nosotros.

El elfo dijo un sonoro "gracias" y se alejó. La joven pareja había insistido en numerosas ocasiones en que el viejo elfo comiera con ellos pero se había rehusado también.

-Está buenísimo –exclamó Ron devorando todo el mousse de chocolate.

Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo, Hermione lo miró con afecto y su hermana cabeceó de un lado a otro. Había cosas que no cambiaban por mucho que pasara el tiempo.

-No es necesario que comas como un cerdo –le recriminó Ginny fingiendo molestia e imitando el tonto de voz que habría puesto su madre.

Ron acabó su postre y se limpió con la servilleta, después le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana para que viera sus dientes cubiertos de chocolate. Ginny le arrojó una servilleta hecha una bola que Ron atrapó en un reflejo inconsciente.

-La cazadora y el guardián –bromeó Hermione feliz al ver la escena-. Va siendo hora de irse, mañana en el callejón Diagon ¿no?

-Sí –dijo Harry recordando la cita que tenían pendiente, irían a ver a George. Todos echaban de menos a Fred y sobre todo el hermano que todo lo compartió con él, hasta la apariencia.

La expresión de Ginny y Ron se ensombreció levemente. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, las pérdidas de la guerra habían sido muchas y muy importantes y aunque jamás el tiempo consiguiera borrarlas, al menos mitigaría el dolor que sentían. Solo necesitaban tiempo. Harry comprendía perfectamente el dolor de los hermanos, él había perdido a toda su familia y casualidades de la vida, ese mismo día hacía 17 años que James y Lily Evans habían sido asesinados. Cabeceó para no pensar en esa fatídica noche de la que no recordaba más que una intensa luz verde.

-Vamos, Ron, tenemos que ir a La Madriguera, ¿recuerdas? –le apremió Hermione apretándole la mano y sonriéndole.

Ron la miró y asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La pareja se despidió y abandonó el salón, quedando Harry y Ginny.

-Mejor recogemos mañana, ¿no? –dijo finalmente la pelirroja poniéndose en pie y bostezando.

Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó desde la espalda, rodeándole la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre los omoplatos del muchacho. Harry acarició las manos de la muchacha, sintiendo su calidez y pensando que todo el dolor ya había pasado. Era tiempo de sanar las heridas, al menos, de cicatrizarlas.

-Lo echo de menos –confesó Ginny, su voz no estaba rota y eso reconfortó a Harry.

-Lo sé –dijo el moreno apretando con más fuerza sus manos.

Ginny lo soltó y lo miró de frente, sonriéndole con tristeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que lo sabes. Sé el día que es hoy, Harry. Estamos juntos aquí y ahora, y siempre lo estaremos. Juntos.

Harry bajó la mirada para enfrentar la castaña de la muchacha. Vio su blanco y joven rostro y sonrió complacido. Solo tuvo que agachar levemente la cabeza para acudir a la llamada de su beso. Un beso prolongado, lento, húmedo. Tierno.

Se separaron y cogidos de la mano salieron del salón, antes de abandonarlo Harry apagó todas las velas con un toque de su varita. Subieron las escaleras, ya no crujían ni olían a abandonado. Ambos entraron a la habitación donde se desnudaron y se introdujeron en la cama. Harry se acercó al menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja y la abrazó posicionándose en su espalda. Le besó el cuello y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Se durmió con la tranquilidad de que mañana, un día más, despertaría abrazado a ella.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó no sintió la presencia ni el calor del cuerpo de Ginny. Abrió los ojos asustado. No estaba en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place. Pero eso no fue lo que más le asustó. Se levantó con el corazón palpitando a cien por hora y miró a su alrededor sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts y sentía el frío helando cada parte de su piel. No había mucha nieve, pero el clima era bastante frío. Miró extrañado las colmenas y murallas de Hogwarts.

No parecía el mismo Hogwarts después de la batalla, estaba como él lo recordaba de su época de estudiante. ¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí? ¿Por qué presentaba Hogwarts ese aspecto? No, eso no podía estar sucediendo. No tenía ningún sentido. Entonces reparó en su ropa, pues no estaba casi desnudo, como se acostó. Llevaba una lúgubre túnica negra que apenas le defendía del frío que le calaba los huesos. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Alarmado, se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo. Tendría que encontrar a alguien, algo raro había pasado. Sintió alivio al comprobar que la cicatriz seguía sin molestarle, eso sería una buena señal. Creía.

Una vez llegó a las puertas comprobó que estas estaban abiertas de par en par y algunos alumnos madrugadores ya se encontraban entrando y saliendo, sentados en el patio, riendo y hablando de sus cosas. Todos llevaban el negro uniforme de Hogwarts cuya única diferencia era el color de la corbata y el escudo de la casa. Vio a unos pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff bromeando cerca de él, tuvo la tentación de acercarse y preguntarles pero pronto desechó la idea. ¿Qué iban a saber esos alumnos?

Harry respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. A lo largo de su vida había pasado por situaciones más raras de lo común y se había enfrentado a peores cosas, sin duda. Recordó la semana anterior. Fue una semana intensa pues su preparación como auror, con experiencia, eso sí, era realmente extenuante. Había tenido que enfrentarse a pruebas que le agotaban la mente y le incapacitaban el cuerpo. ¿Acaso tendrían efectos secundarios? No, no parecía ser el caso. Se notaba muy vivo, muy real. O al menos ese horrible frío así era.

Presuroso por resguardarse entró en el hall del castillo y rápidamente sintió el calor de las antorchas aliviando su cuerpo. Un grupo de niñas, de unos catorce años, pasaron a su lado riendo y sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Harry no sabía a dónde acudir pero sí estaba en Hogwarts debería ir a buscar a la directora, McGonagall, y explicarle lo que le ocurría. Sí, eso debería hacer.

Solo hacía dos años que había vivido en ese castillo al que consideró su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al estar entre esos mismos muros, pero se sentía raro. No era el Hogwarts que él había dejado. Todo estaba impecable, no parecía que hubiera sufrido una terrible batalla no hacía más de un año. Cabeceó y se apresuró en su búsqueda de McGonagall, una vez la hubiera encontrado le formularía todas las preguntas que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

No tuvo que andar mucho, al tomar un pasillo a la derecha se encontró de frente con una rejuvenecida profesora McGonagall. Harry se quedó petrificado de la impresión. O se había hecho un tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento (y menudo tratamiento) o esa no era la Mirnerva McGonagall que él conocía. Su moño no era canoso, sino de un color castaño cobre. Su cara estaba tersa, a excepción de unas pequeñas patas de gallo que comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de su viva mirada. Iba hablando con una alumna de Hufflepuff.

-Lo siento señorita Bones, el director no puede verla en este momento.

-¡Pero es importante, profesora!

-Lo siento, tendrá que esperar a la noche.

Harry fijó su mirada en la niña. No, no era la Susan Bones que él había conocido. Realmente nunca había visto a esa niña. Pero su confusión se vio desbordada cuando la profesora y la niña pasaron a su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada. No podía ser, no lo entendía. Si McGonagall lo viera ahí al menos se preguntaría que estaba haciendo. Harry se dio la vuelta y pegó varias zancadas hasta ponerse a su altura.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!

Pero la profesora siguió andando como si fuera incapaz de escuchar la voz de Harry, quien estaba a solo un metro de distancia. Harry se sintió confuso, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser que no lo viera ni escuchara.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!

No pasó nada. Se acercó a ella y estiró su brazo para detenerla pero su brazo simplemente traspasó el cuerpo de la profesora sin alterarla en lo más leve. Harry se sintió jodido. Ahora sí que nada tenía sentido. Miró su mano, parecía corpórea. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera atravesado el cuerpo de su ex-profesora como si nada? No podía estar pasando eso. Debía ser un sueño, una mala pesadilla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que cuando los volviera a abrir se encontrara en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, junto a Ginny. Pero algo le dijo que no vería la cabellera pelirroja de su novia antes incluso de que abriera los ojos. Levantó poco a poco los párpados y vio el mismo muro del pasillo por donde hacía unos segundos había pasado la joven McGonagall y la alumna de Hufflepuff.

-¡Joder!

Harry corrió hacia el Gran Comedor donde había ya decenas de alumnos desayunando. Pasó por la mesa de Slytherin y ni siquiera se extrañó de que nadie lo mirara y señalara como solía ocurrir en sus tiempos de estudiante. Ya se imaginaba que tampoco lo verían, pero no perdía la esperanza. ¿A quién acudir en un mundo en el que solo eres un fantasma? Recorrió la mesa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sin detenerse hasta llegar a la de Gryffindor. Escrutó a los alumnos que estaban desayunando, no conoció a ninguno. Se acercó a dos alumnos, los más cercanos, con la estúpida esperanza de que ellos sí pudieran verlo.

-Hola.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Ellos siguieron hablando. Curioso, intentó tocar el hombro de uno pero se produjo el mismo efecto que cuando intentó detener a la profesora McGonagall. Su mano atravesó el cuerpo del alumno, quien seguía inmerso en su charla con su compañera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué pensaría Ginny cuando despertara y no lo viera al lado? Miró a ambos lados, asustando, implorando una ayuda que no venía en su búsqueda. Estaba en Hogwarts, pero a su vez no era _su _Hogwarts. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Resignado, salió del Gran Comedor y deambuló por los pasillos del castillo sin ningún rumbo fijo. Había escuchado decir a la profesora McGonagall que el director no estaba en el castillo ese día, ¿qué director? ¿Acaso sería Albus Dumbledore? Cabeceó sintiéndose estúpido. Él mismo había visto morir al anciano director, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que esa idea no era del todo absurda. Había algo en la atmósfera que respiraba que lo hacía distinto de _su _Hogwarts. McGonagall no era la misma.

Cansado, se sentó en el principio de la escalera que conducía al tercer piso. ¿Acaso estaba muerto y atrapado en una dimensión que parecía se Hogwarts? Pero si era así, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? La frustración lo inundaba, ya ni se preocupaba por la gente que pasaba a su alrededor y la gente que lo "pisaba" y "atravesaba". Su primer instinto había sido retirarse, pero cuando un chico lo traspasó sin mayor dificultad, desistió de tomarse la molestia.

-Perdona, ¿te puedes apartar?

Harry se sintió extrañado. Se rodeó y solo vio a una muchacha con el uniforme de Ravenclaw, parecía de último curso.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

La muchacha lo miró extrañado y Harry se sintió estúpido, allí no había nadie más.

-Es obvio –dijo la muchacha observándolo con detalle.

Harry se levantó y la encaró. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y muy espeso, le recordó a su amiga Hermione, pero su rostro era diferente. La muchacha se acercó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿James?

Harry se extrañó por el hecho de que se dirigiera con ese nombre a él.

-No, no eres James –dijo la muchacha sin dejar de mirarlo-. Nunca te había visto, tienes que ser también de séptimo, ¿por qué no tienes el escudo de tu casa?

Harry miró hacia su túnica. Era completamente negra, a diferencia de la de la muchacha que tenía el escudo de un águila, azul.

-Yo… esto… ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó finalmente Harry al ser incapaz de responder a su pregunta-. ¿Puedes verme de verdad?

La muchacha lo observó con recelo, calibrándolo. Seguramente pensaría que estaba loco, pero en esa situación le daba igual. Había encontrado una persona que era capaz de verlo, quizá hubiera más.

-Yo he preguntado primero –dijo la chica con tono mandón y recelosa-. Y claro que te veo, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

-Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter –dijo finalmente Harry, pero la chica no reaccionó a su nombre como esperaba. Siempre había levantado expectación en el mundo mágico y desde que venció a Voldemort, era muchísimo más conocido. No entendía que la chica se mantuviera como si nada.

-¿Entonces eres familia de James, no? Yo soy Alyssa McKinnon.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No quería creer lo que estaba pensando. No quería pensar lo que se temía. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. Estaba deseando formular la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hacía unos minutos, pero a su vez se sentía temeroso de la respuesta. Una respuesta que casi se podía imaginar.

-¿Me podrías decir en qué fecha estamos? –dijo Harry lentamente, evaluando la mirada extrañada de la chica-. Año incluido.

Alyssa lo observó aún más extrañada. Sus azules ojos se entrecerraron, dubitativa entre responder a la extraña pregunta de un chico que no reconocía o simplemente continuar su camino al Gran Comedor. Vio en los verdes ojos del chico que su respuesta era de vital importancia para él, y total, ¿qué perdía?

-1 de noviembre de 1976.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Si no se equivocaba, ese James del que había hablado la muchacha era James Potter, su padre. Si no se equivocaba se encontraba, misteriosamente, en la época de los merodeadores.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sinopsis: Harry, de 18 años, se despierta un día en la época de los merodeadores sin saber por qué. Nadie puede verle ni escucharle, solo una tal alumna de Ravenclaw que tendrá que ayudarle a saber por qué está ahí. ¿Intentará acercarse a sus seres queridos? ¿Podrá vencer la tentación de no cambiar las cosas? En todo caso, se tendrá que ayudar de la joven chica para acercarse a los merodeadores y su madre.<strong>**

**Qué os pareció? Todo se irá desvelando poco a poco. Espero que os haya gustado la idea y me lo hagáis saber por review, continuaré la historia si os gusta la idea, tengo cositas pensadas pero aún tengo q acabar el borrador. Por favor, espero vuestros reviews con las impresiones, me gustaría saber ke piensan.**

**Besossss**

6


	2. 1976

**! Antes q nada, todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es de la gran J.K. Rowling que debe estar durmiendo en su cama de 29234734678390053 libras, no como yo.**

**Muchas gracias a las tres personas que me han dejado un review, me gustaría q los q me leen me dejen sus impresiones, por favor, sería muy gratificante saber qué piensan.**

**Y aquí estoy yo a las 2 de la noche, ¡x fin es finde! Dp d una semana de muchos deberes y horas d clase (demasiadas, peores q dos crucitatus) actualizando a los dos dias! Anda q no soy buena ni ná! Os dejo con el capi, espero q os guste!**

* * *

><p><em>1 de noviembre de 1976.<em>

-Deja de seguirme –le amenazó Alyssa poniéndose nerviosa-. No me hace gracia vuestra broma. Se lo puedes decir a tus amiguitos.

Harry se tiró de los pelos de pura desesperación, ¿es que no iba a creerle? Después se puso en su lugar y pensó que sería difícilmente creíble. Llega un total desconocido y le asegura que ella es la única persona que puede verle. Harry tampoco quería explicarle que venía del futuro, no sabía si el hecho de que simplemente estuviera ahí (invisible, pero ahí) ya sería suficiente razón para alterar el futuro que conocía. Y si era cierto lo que la muchacha le había dicho, estar en ese año no hacía más que empeorar las cosas porque tenía fuertes vínculos emocionales con personas que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer, léase sus padres.

-Tienes que creerme –le aseguró Harry siguiendo sus pasos, estaban casi al lado del Gran Comedor-. Eres la única que me ve y no entiendo qué hago aquí…

Alyssa se volteó hacia él, enfurecida, y con un dedo amenazante en su pecho le gritó:

-¡DÉ-JA-ME!

Justo en ese momento una pareja salió del Gran Comedor y la miraron extrañados, sin evitar esconder unas sonrisitas.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Harry creciéndose-. Para tu información, estás hablando sola. O al menos eso cree la gente que te ve.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres una especie de fantasma _muggle_ o algo así? –le increpó la joven Ravenclaw con un tono irónico-. Sé que eres familiar de Potter y su grupito de payasos, no me engañas…

Harry sintió que su corazón daba una voltereta para volver al mismo lugar, produciéndole de paso una sacudida en el estómago. Quería largarse de allí lo antes posible porque no estaba seguro de su madurez a la hora de controlarse y no cambiar las cosas al ver a los que serían sus padres "vivos".

-No, no, para. No lo entiendes. Me tienes que ayudar.

Harry se sentía perdido, totalmente perdido. ¿Por qué estaba en esa época? ¿Y por qué solo podía verlo esa adolescente?

-Me voy a desayunar, Potter Dos.

La castaña se irguió y se giró pegándole con la melena en la cara, totalmente ofendida por esa tomadura de pelo. Harry respiró hondo y la siguió. O era por las buenas o era por las malas. Pronto comprendería, muy a su pesar, que todo lo que le estaba contando era verdad. Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sin ver ningún rostro conocido. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o frustrado.

Resignado, decidió seguir a la muchacha hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde ella tomó asiento al lado de una chica de pelo liso, que seguramente sería una amiga suya.

-¡Uf! –resopló Alyssa, hastiada de que ese muchacho la persiguiera, como si no tuviera suficiente con la clase de Transformaciones con Slytherin que tendría a continuación después de una noche de fiesta-. ¿No te cansas?

Harry sonrió. Ya había llegado su hora.

-Alyssa, ¿con quién hablas?

Alyssa se rodeó a su amiga, sorprendida. La chica de pelo liso miraba en la dirección que se había dirigido la castaña, pero no veía nada; bueno, en realidad veía con total claridad la mesa de Hufflepuff que tenían justo al lado.

-¡Con este pesado! –dijo Alyssa sirviéndose una tostada y señalando a Harry, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, cruzado de brazos.

La amiga le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-Ahí no hay nadie –matizó la muchacha.

-¿Tú también, Cassandra? ¡Es ese clon de Potter! ¡Míralo! –Alyssa le cogió la cabeza a su amiga para que mirara directamente a Harry que la observaba un poco apenado tras la diversión-. ¡Está ahí! ¡Justo ante tus narices!

-O anoche bebiste más whiskey de fuego de la cuenta o estás loca –sentenció Cassandra un poco enfadada-. En todo caso, no me hace gracia.

-Te lo dije –dijo Harry con tono cantarín.

Los claros ojos de Alyssa se abrieron de la pura conmoción. ¿Acaso su mejor amiga también estaba metida en esa broma de mal gusto? No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. O era el día de "vamos a tomarle el pelo a Alyssa McKinnon" o no se enteraba de nada. Iba a protestar, a exigirles que acabaran esa estúpida broma cuando un alumno de Hufflepuff pasó corriendo entre el pasillo de ambas mesas y traspasó, literalmente, al segundo Potter.

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Alyssa y su tostada se cayó a la mesa, pegando el lado de la mantequilla sobre la madera, como no podía ser de otra forma.

-No me hagas repetir "te lo dije" –comentó Harry en un tono cansado.

-¿Quién eres tú? –chilló Alyssa poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando, al vacío, (según todo el mundo que la veía) y al segundo Potter, según ella.

-Soy tu menstruación –dijo Harry desesperado-. ¡Ya te expliqué! No sé qué hago aquí, pero solo puedes verme tú y deja de chillar como una loca, porque todos estos que te miran solo te ven gritándole a, adivina qué, NADA.

Alyssa giró la cabeza a su alrededor. En la mesa de Slytherin un grupito de estudiantes la señalaban y se reían sin ningún tipo de reparo. Su amiga Cassandra tenía la boca, literalmente, abierta, consternada por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Alyssa comenzó a comprender a duras penas qué quizá ese muchacho no le estaba engañando después de todo, pero su lógica le impedía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cogió su mochila, se la colgó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera Alyssa! –le llamó desde lejos Cassandra-. ¡Que tenemos Transformaciones en quince minutos!

Alyssa la ignoró y salió del Gran Comedor, nerviosa y acalorada. Harry la siguió, comprendía muy bien el caos mental en el que estaría la chica, sería parecido al que sentía él. Aunque el suyo era mucho peor, porque al menos ella seguía en su época, no como él.

-No era mi intención que hicieras el ridículo –se excusó Harry poniéndose a su altura-. Intenté explicártelo pero…

-Cállate –le dijo la muchacha en un gruñido casi imperceptible.

Harry comprendió que seguramente no querría aparentar estar más loca mientras caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts donde muchos alumnos rezagados iban a un paso veloz de un lado a otro. Algunos parecían haber dormido nada más que lo justo.

-Anoche hubo una fiesta, ¿no? De Halloween supongo… -comentó Harry intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

Alyssa resopló furiosamente y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió con un toque de varita, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Harry entrara y la cerró una vez estuvo dentro de la vacía sala. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de los trofeos. Había varias vidrieras a su alrededor con respectivas medallas, copas y demás obsequios galardonados a antiguos estudiantes.

-Dime la verdad –le exigió la muchacha.

-No sé mucho más que tú –confesó Harry tristemente-. Yo estaba en mi casa… y me desperté aquí.

-Pues vuelve a tu casa –dijo Alyssa como si resultara obvio.

-No es tan fácil, ha habido un problema… no te lo puedo decir, es secreto.

Alyssa resopló de nuevo, parecía característico en ella. Dio varios pasos apresurados de un lado para otro, como si intentara descubrir el misterioso misterio de la presencia de ese chicho ahí.

-No tiene lógica –dijo tras unos minutos de intenso silencio.

-Ya llegué a esa conclusión, gracias –repuso Harry, eso era evidente, no tenía que pertenecer a Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que esa situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Pues es tu problema –dijo Alyssa encarándolo-. Sí, eso, tu problema. No me sigas, ¡no me vuelvas loca!

-Para ser de Ravenclaw tienes muchas habilidades de Sltyherin.

Alyssa volvió a resoplar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso ese desconocido pretendía seguirla día y noche donde fuera?

-Mira, sé que esto debe ser realmente extraño para ti, pero créeme, lo es mucho más para mí –le confesó Harry intentando que entrara en razón-. ¡Joder, soy yo el que no puede ser visto! Solo tú puedes ayudarme, dime, ¿quién es el director?

-¿Quién es el director? –chilló Alyssa indignada-. Todo el mundo sabe quién es el director ¿de qué época vienes?

-Mejor no preguntes. Dime, quién es.

-Albus Dumbledore. Es muy conocido, todo mago sabe quién es –terminó de decir Alyssa sin dejar de observarlo.

-Entonces está vivo… ¡claro que está vivo! –pensó en voz alta Harry dando zancadas de un lado a otro-. Alyssa, ¿eras Alyssa, no? Tienes que ir a hablar con él. Él nos ayudará…

-¡No pienso ir a hablar con el director! ¿Quieres que piense que estoy desequilibrada mentalmente? ¡Estoy preparándome como auror! Igual que mi hermana, no pienso darle razones al director para que piense que estoy incapacitada para el puesto, gracias.

-No lo entiendes, es de vital importancia, algo va mal… No sé quién más nos puede ayudar, él me conoce, me ayudará seguro…

Harry se calló repentinamente. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Ese Dumbledore no lo conocía, si ni siquiera existía. El director no confiaría en el testimonio de una alumna sin más, sin ninguna prueba, de algo tan poco improbable y ciertamente la alumna no parecía dispuesta a participar. Además, sabía que ese día el director no se encontraba en el despacho y por las fechas que eran la primera guerra contra Voldemort debería estar en su auge en esos momentos. ¿Y si le desvelaba todo respecto a los Horrocruxes y evitaba tantas muertes?

No, no podía jugar con el tiempo de esa forma. Dumbledore, en su tercer curso, ya le había advertido del extremo peligro que ocasionaban los viajes en el tiempo. El simple aleteo de una mariposa sería suficiente para derrumbar el universo entero. Era un adulto y tenía que actuar como tal. Tendría que averiguar cómo salir de allí por él mismo y esa terca muchacha tendría que ayudarle, pues él no podía relacionarse con nadie que le pudiera proporcionar la información que necesitaría.

-No voy a hablar con el director –continuaba la muchacha, bastante nerviosa-. Llevo todos estos años estudiando duro, sacando buenas notas, ¡este es mi último curso! ¡No voy a parecer una loca ante el director! ¡Ante el jefe de la Orden del Fénix!

Harry se rodeó con curiosidad y clavó sus verdes ojos en ella.

-¿Has dicho la Orden del Fénix?

-Enhorabuena, tienes un gran entendimiento…

-¿Cómo la conoces? –le cortó Harry interesado.

-No te lo tengo por qué decir a ti.

Ahora fue Harry quién resopló indignado. ¿Acaso era tan fácil colaborar?

-Conozco a mucha gente de la Orden, yo mismo pertenecí… quiero decir, tengo relaciones.

Alyssa lo evaluó con ojo crítico.

-Mira, para bien o para mal, estoy atrapado aquí y por el momento eres la única persona que me ve, así que voy a estar dándote la lata todo el tiempo, día y noche, hasta que me ayudes a volver a mi… a mi lugar –acabó Harry intentando no decir más datos de los necesarios.

-Mi hermana es auror, ya te dije –le dijo Alyssa cansinamente-. Es miembro de la Orden también…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Marlene McKinnon.

Harry se quedó observando a la muchacha. El nombre le sonaba, sin duda lo había escuchado en algún sitio. Recordó aquella navidad en Grimmauld Place cuando el viejo Ojoloco le mostró la foto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix inicial. No recordaba con exactitud la apariencia de Marlene McKinnon, pero estaba seguro de que la había visto en esa foto. Y de repente comprendió que esa mujer estaba viva en ese tiempo, aún. Miró a su hermana pequeña con cierta tristeza, no la conocía en el futuro, ¿acaso también moriría? ¿O la muerte de su hermana la deprimiría y nunca seguiría en su empeño de convertirse en un auror? Rogó porque fuera lo segundo.

-Tengo clase ahora –dijo Alyssa viendo que el muchacho había decidido callarse-. Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres…

-Voy contigo.

-¡No! –se negó Alyssa volviendo a recuperar su carácter mandón-. No quiero tenerte como mi sombra.

-Nadie me verá. ¿Qué más te da? Tú eres mi única ayuda aquí, te juro que no molestaré.

-¿No me hablarás?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al pecho para que fuera más evidente la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Pero después me tendrás que ayudar –le dijo Harry, al ver que la chica se disponía a abrir la boca para protestar, continuó hablando-. No te pediré que vayas a Dumbledore, ¿vale? Pero tendremos que ir a la biblioteca, yo no puedo pedirle a la señora Pince ningún libro y tendrás que hacerlo tú.

-¿La señora Pince? –preguntó Alyssa arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, la bibliotecaria.

-Dirás a la señora Mawson –le corrigó Alyssa-. De todas formas, no tienes por qué pedirle nada. Vas, miras y coges los que quieras.

-No si son de la sección prohibida –dijo Harry pensativo-. No creo que encontremos mucho sobre mi problema en los sitios donde todo el mundo puede acceder.

-Para la sección prohibida se necesita un permiso especial…

-Pídeselo a un profesor.

-¡No! –dijo la castaña como si el simple hecho de pensarlo la escandalizara-. No pienso pedirle a ningún profesor un permiso para ir a esa zona, no.

-Dile que es para un trabajo…

-¡No! –volvió a repetir Alyssa resoplando-. Si tanto te interesa, le pediré a un chico que conozco de Slytherin que me saque alguno bajo su permiso, sé que tiene uno. Siempre anda por esa zona, no es mal muchacho –se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿No quieres pedir ningún permiso para esa zona, a saber por qué nobles motivos, pero no tienes ningún inconveniente en relacionarte con un Sltyherin amante de la sección prohibida? –le increpó Harry en un tono divertido.

-Así es. Y date por agradecido. Ahora me tengo que ir a mi clase de Transformaciones que llego tarde. Regla uno, no me hables. Regla dos, no me mires. Regla tres, no me hagas gestos. Regla cuatro, no me hables.

Harry sonrió mientras abandonaba la sala de trofeos y seguía a la muchacha.

-Sabes que has repetido la regla cuatro, ¿no?

-Pues se ve que no es suficiente –dijo rechinando los dientes, en un susurro apenas imperceptible.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que el corredor estaba completamente vacío, sin duda los estudiantes deberían estar en sus respectivas clases.

-Última pregunta, dime, ¿quién es ese alumno de Sltyherin?

Alyssa resopló, agarró con más fuerza su mochila y aceleró el paso.

-Regulus Black.

Harry sintió otro vuelco en el estómago. ¿Es que nada sería fácil en esa época? ¿Acaso no había más estudiantes en Sltyherin amantes de la Sección Prohibida? Bueno, estaba Severus Snape, lo cual no facilitaba mucho más las cosas. No quería entrometerse con personas relacionadas con su futuro y el hecho de tener que pedirle ayuda a un joven Regulus Black, que en esos momentos estaría atraído por el lado oscuro, no ayudaba en nada a su propósito.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aki hemos llegado! Van a ser capis cortitos pa poder actualizar prontito pa mis geniales lectores. Todo se irá desvelando poco a poco, no keráis matar la intriga dsd el princio!<strong>

**Porfi, yo soy buena y actualizo prontito, si seguis la historia dejarme un review q no os lleva ni cinco minutos de todos los minutos d vuestras vidas y a mi me hace la chica mas feliz dl mundo entero!**

**Besitosss y nos vemos en el siguiente si os gusta la historia, yo la verdad, toy muy ilusionada cn el proyecto.**

7


	3. El libro

_**Otro capitulo! He tardado mas en subir pero no he llegado a la semana y este es más largo, aunque va despacio todo, lo siento!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y voy a los q no puedo decir na xq son anonimos: **_

_**Lidia Potter: Gracias por dejar review en los dos capis. Sí la voy a seguir, aún no sé de cuantos capis constará pero no serán muchos. Y sí, van a salir los merodeadores!**_

_**Sabina: gracias!**_

_**La sonrisa de cheschire: muchas gracias! Espero que este no te sepa a poco (es algo soso me temo, pero tengo que ir poco a poco). Creo que es algo diferente en cuanto al viaje en el tiempo, pero bueno, solo espero que la sigas leyendo y te guste!**_

* * *

><p><em>23 de agosto de 1999<em>

Andaba sobre un fondo negro, sin forma ni fondo ni objetos. De vez en cuando algún rayo de luz salía dirigido hacia donde estaba y tenía que esquivarlo. Tenía la mente agotada y sabía que cuanto abriera los ojos, su cuerpo estaría paralizado. Corrió, agotado, con la varita en la mano y gritó:

-_¡DESMAIUS!_

Supo, por el sonido, que algo a sus espaldas cayó. ¿Cómo podría producirse sonido en un lugar que no parecía tener suelo ni cielo? No tenía tiempo de pensar, dos rayos de luz se dirigían a él velozmente y con mayor intensidad.

-_¡PROTEGO!_

Respiró entrecortadamente. Por poco se había librado, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar en esa realidad, pero debería darlo todo. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque sospechaba que esa era la vez que más estaba durando. Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad, presos de un cansancio infinito. Le costaba poder respirar y cada vez sus movimientos eran más torpes, más inseguros, menos certeros. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un ataque frontal cuando un haz de luz le rozó el brazo derecho como si fuera una daga afilada. Abrió los ojos.

-Harry, ¿cómo estás?

Kingsley se acercó al muchacho y le dio de beber una poción humeante.

-Bebe, recuperarás la movilidad.

Harry obedeció. El contenido de la poción tenía un sabor ácido, pero era reconfortante. Miró a su alrededor vislumbrando la habitación que había dejado al comenzar su entrenamiento mental. Cada vez era más duro y los enfrentamientos más violentos.

-Te dije que cerraras los ojos cuando no pudieras más –dijo Kingsley con tono severo, cogiéndole el brazo.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia su brazo derecho y vio un corte largo y profundo por donde emanaba mucha sangre. No podía creérselo.

-Pero todo estaba en mi mente…

-Lo que pasa en tu mente, y más con este tipo de entrenamientos, también es real.

Harry miró a su maestro y asintió con la cabeza. Recordó las palabras del viejo director en la estación de King Cross. ¿Acaso porque solo ocurriera en la mente no era real?

-Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy –Kingsley lo apuntó con la varita y un vendaje cubrió la profunda herida del brazo-. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

uuuuUUUuuuuUUUuuuUUUuuuUUUuuu

_1 de noviembre de 1976_

La clase de séptimo curso de Transformaciones estaba llena de alumnos de túnicas negras cuya únicas diferencias eran los escudos bordados sobre estos: un águila sobre un fondo azul y una serpiente sobre uno verde. Harry se encontraba apoyado al lado del alfeizar de la ventana, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el blanco paisaje del exterior. Apenas escuchaba la amortiguada voz de McGonagall explicando algo sobre transformaciones humanas. Sus pensamientos volaban a la habitación de matrimonio de Grimmauld Place y una cabellera roja. ¿Qué pensaría Ginny al despertarse y no verlo ahí?

Apenas llevaba unas horas y parecía que había estado ahí durante meses. Su cabeza era un hervidero de absurdas ideas, ninguna con sentido. Tendría que buscar el modo de salir de allí sin involucrar a nadie y, lo más importante, sin provocar ningún cambio. ¿Acaso estaba condenando a tantos inocentes a morir? No, él no era el culpable. Todos estaban muertos. O al menos lo estaban en su tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si los salvara? El futuro tal como lo conocía podría dejar de existir. Se asustó al comprobar que pensaba en su presente como el futuro, su cabeza iba a estallar si no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Se giró para fijarse en los alumnos que atendían con vehemencia las explicaciones de la profesora. Alyssa estaba sentada al lado de su amiga rubia, la tal Cassandra y tomaba apuntes sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. Harry comprendía que la muchacha debía tener un lío monumental, al igual que él, pero allí estaba, manteniendo la situación. Curioso, buscó con la mirada entre los alumnos de Slytherin. Cruzó varias mesas y bolsos tirados en el suelo hasta ponerse a la par de un joven Severus Snape que tomaba apuntes con su minúscula y cursiva letra. Estaba un poco más crecido de cuando lo vio en el recuerdo de su pensadero. Pero su piel era igual de blanca y cetrina, su pelo parecía pesado y caía sobre su rostro como dos opacas cortinas. Su nariz ganchuda era lo más característico junto con dos profundos ojos oscuros que parecían vacíos. Su expresión era sombría, casi como la que él mismo recordaba de su profesor de pociones en vida adulta.

-Dejad las plumas a un lado –ordenó McGonagall evaluando a sus alumnos con ojo severo- y tomad las varitas. Vamos a practicar con el compañero. Recordad los movimientos que hemos practicado y las palabras correctas. _Bubafors_.

Treinta minutos después abandonaban la clase. Harry se puso a la altura de Alyssa y le hizo señales para que entrara en una habitación. Alyssa se rodeó y continuó hablando animadamente con su amiga.

-Davies le dijo que si quería salir con ella, ¿te lo imaginas? ¡Se declaró! –comentaba Cassandra haciendo gestos con la mano-. Pobretillo…

-¡Alyssa! ¡Alyssa! –gritó Harry incordiándola, era la única manera de llamar su atención.

Harry se dio por satisfecho cuando vio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de su reciente "amiga".

-Cassandra, te alcanzo en clase de aritmancia, ¿vale?

-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? –se quejó la joven rubia al ver que su amiga se alejaba con paso veloz.

Harry entró a la primera aula vacía que encontró y Alyssa le siguió cerrando la puerta produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿No me puedes dejar que haga vida normal?

-Comprendo que lo que sea que haya pasado con ese Davies es realmente importante, pero aquí tenemos un problema mayor –protestó Harry.

-Sí, y se llama Harry Potter. Dime, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a tu familiar? Porque sois familia, ¿no? Aparte de apellido parecéis clones.

Harry tragó saliva e intentó fingir que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. No era conveniente decir más de lo necesario.

-No sé de qué me hablas, solo me puedes ver tú y solo me puedes ayudar tú –acabó diciendo Harry, no sabía por cuanto podría sostener su versión de los hechos.

-No me engañas, Potter. Y dime, ¿por qué mirabas tanto a Snape? Parecía que lo conocieras.

Harry se rodeó intentando que su expresión no lo delatara. Alyssa lo buscó con la mirada, poniéndose en frente.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Snape? Es muy raro ese chico. Siempre va solo y está leyendo libros de magia negra –Alyssa escupió las últimas palabras como si fuera a vomitar.

Harry sintió el deseo de defenderlo, esa persona sacrificaría toda su vida por un amor no correspondido y creía que ya había tenido suficiente castigo por su sumisión a lord Voldemort. Pero no podía discutir eso con una adolescente con la que no tenía relación alguna.

-¿Cuándo vas a pedir ayuda a ese amigo tuyo, Black?

Harry notó, sorprendido, que las mejillas de Alyssa se sonrojaban levemente pero la muchacha sostuvo su mirada, meditando la respuesta.

-¿Y qué se supone que le voy a pedir? ¿Tienes algún título en mente? No pensarás que voy a hacer semejante ridículo de no saber para qué quiero su ayuda…

Harry reflexionó la respuesta de la chica. En el fondo (y no tan en el fondo) tenía razón. Necesitaba ver qué títulos ofrecía la biblioteca y cuántos necesitaría de la sección prohibida. Como poseído, se acercó hacia una de las sillas. Poco a poco fue acercando la mano…

-¿Qué haces, Potter?

Alyssa lo observaba con atención. Harry cerró finalmente la mano sobre la silla y tiró de ella, pero esta no se movió. No podía coger cosas, como se temía. No podría más qué leer los lomos de los libros sin la ayuda de alguien que los cogiera, abriera y pasara las páginas.

-¿Sabes lo que significa, no? –dijo Harry rodeándose hacia su interlocutora.

Alyssa simplemente resopló como respuesta.

-Lo siento –se excusó apenado Harry.

Era perfectamente consciente de su situación limitada en esa época. No podía comunicarse más que con aquella persona, sin saber por qué, y no podía servirse de ningún objeto ni nada. Su presencia se limitaba a ser un simple observador que podía influir solo en una persona. Pero sabía que a partir de esa persona podría hacer cambios enormes, cambios que podrían ser destructivos para su presente. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle libros que hablaran sobre viajes en el tiempo sin levantar la sospecha de la muchacha? No tenía elección. Necesitaba su colaboración pero debería ser muy cuidadoso con la información que revelaba.

Alyssa observó como el rostro del muchacho se entristecía. Lo notaba preocupado y no era para menos. Comprendió que si para ella la situación era difícil, para él debería ser una odisea. Volvió a resoplar e intentó que su voz sonara sincera y tranquila.

-Te ayudaré. Ahora tengo clase de aritmancia y después iré a comer al Gran Comedor. Puedes ir a la biblioteca y hacer una lista de los libros que necesites. No te será difícil adentrarte en la sección prohibida. Por favor, no cojas demasiados de ahí… no sé si Regulus, digo, Black querrá ayudarnos.

Harry observó a la muchacha con agradecimiento y asintió, sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos luego, supongo –dijo ella antes de abandonar la sala dejando a Harry solo.

Harry no fue inmediatamente a la biblioteca. Necesitaba despejarse un rato y no había nada mejor que un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había intentado, estúpidamente, cerrar fuertemente los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando volviera a abrirlos estuviera de nuevo en Grimmauld Place, pero nada de eso sucedió. Llevaba todo un año, desde que venció a Voldemort, preparándose para ser auror, sometiéndose a intensos entrenamientos bajo la atenta supervisión de Kingsley Shacklebott para al final: nada.

Se sentía prisionero en una época que no era la suya. Cansado de torturarse con pensamientos donde su futuro con Ginny no existía, decidió volver a Hogwarts, quizá con un poco de suerte encontraría algún libro que le fuera de utilidad. Cuando pasó por el Gran Comedor escuchó bastante revuelo: risas y conversaciones animadas. Debería ser la hora de la comida y todos estaban en su descanso entre clase y clase. Se armó de fuerzas para no irrumpir en el Gran Comedor y buscar a sus padres, a Remus y a Sirius; porque si los veía su fortaleza de no intervenir se vería seriamente amenazada.

Con paso decidido pasó la gran puerta de roble y subió las escaleras. Tenía que darse prisa, hojear los volúmenes que le podrían ser de utilidad y adentrarse en la sección prohibida y memorizar aquellos que necesitaría. No quería estar ni un minuto más en una época que no era la suya y que le volvería loco. Cuando entró en la biblioteca toda su fortaleza se derrumbó. Cruzó casi corriendo las mesas que lo separaban de una estudiante que se encontraba repasando algunas de sus tareas. Estaba sentada cerca de unas estanterías repletas de libros de pociones y parecía realmente concentrada en su labor.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo durante unos segundos: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Cuando comenzó a latir de nuevo su ritmo era rápido, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Miró con embelesamiento su cabellera roja y larga, brillante y sedosa al tacto seguramente si pudiera acariciarla. Sus ojos, iguales que los suyos mismos, rodeados de unas frondosas pestañas. Su tez blanca, su nariz pequeña y sus labios rosados, que se fruncían de vez en cuando, parecía no estar de acuerdo con algunas partes de su trabajo.

Harry solo tuvo que verla una vez para saber que se trataba de su madre. Lo había notado incluso antes de verla, su corazón parecía haberla sentido antes que sus ojos. ¿Por qué no estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo como los demás? Era realmente bella. Mucho más que en las fotografías que tenía de ella o quizá su percepción simplemente se limitaba a saber que tenía delante a su madre muerta. Pero estaba viva. Si la dejaba morir, sería doblemente culpable.

¿Qué pasaría si intercedía por las vidas de la gente que quería? Seguramente lord Voldemort iría a por los Longbottom, quizá Neville no tuviera su suerte, quizá todo lo que conocía podría empeorar. Tan embelesado estaba en la imagen de una joven Lily Evans que no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos le abrasaban y dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se las secó con un gesto rápido, pero sin disimulo. Nadie podría verle. Nadie podría acusarle de sensiblero. Había crecido sin el calor de aquella mujer, anhelando que algún día sus padres aparecieran en Privet Drive y que su pesadilla acabara, pero eso nunca sucedió. Y ahora se encontraba enfrente de su madre, viva y sana, joven y hermosa. La tentación, como se había temido, era de un tamaño draconiano.

Solo salió de su embobamiento cuando Lily levantó su mirada del pergamino y lo miró. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más intenso, pero ella simplemente entrecerró sus verdes ojos y apartó la mirada fijándola en el muro, como si fuera realmente interesante. Harry se rodeó para ver qué había ocasionado el comportamiento de su madre y vio a un joven Snape que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca. Miró hacia donde estaban y resignado se sentó en una mesa alejada. Harry supuso que la relación entre ellos ya estaba marchitada. Lily parecía ignorar su presencia aunque a Snape le resultaba más difícil. Harry observó en varias ocasiones como el muchacho levantaba la vista de su libro y la clavaba en la joven, con un gesto de tristeza y resignación. ¿Estaría su madre saliendo ya con su padre? Remus le había dicho en una ocasión que comenzaron la relación en séptimo curso, en el curso que estaba ahora.

Harry no supo cuánto estuvo ahí, de pie, observando a su madre. El tiempo pasó volando, su madre recogió su pergamino y se levantó. Abandonó la biblioteca con prisa y Harry se quedó observando como su cabellera ondeaba a su paso, se giró y vio que no era el único: Snape tenía la vista puesta en la puerta por la que Lily acababa de desaparecer. ¿Y si impedía que Snape se uniera a los mortífagos? Estaba seguro de que aún no tenía la marca, no estando en Hogwarts. ¿Qué repercusiones podría tener eso?

No, no podía hacer algo así. Era realmente peligroso interceder en el tiempo, tendría que darse prisa en encontrar la manera de salir de esa emboscada porque su determinación comenzaba a flaquear al ver todos esos rostros conocidos malditos con un futuro demoledor. Incluso podría provocar su no nacimiento. Se alejó cuanto pudo de la presencia de Snape y se dedicó a mirar los viejos volúmenes, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Era la hora de la cena y Harry se encontraba en la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando a que su recién conocida amiga Ravenclaw entrara por la puerta. No sabía dónde la encontraría porque no se había preocupado de quedar con ella ni conocía la ubicación de su casa. Vio como algunos alumnos comían y entonces se sintió extraño. En todo el día ni había desayunado ni comido nada y no tenía hambre. Se comenzaba a preguntar si en realidad no era un fantasma atrapado eternamente en esa dimensión, pero entonces la joven castaña irrumpió en el comedor seguida por unas cuantas amigas.

Alyssa vio a Harry plantado en la entrada y sus horas de aparente felicidad se esfumaron. Había comenzado a creer (deseado creer) que tan solo había sido una alucinación, pero ahí estaba él, esperándola por la mirada que le dirigió.

-¿Vais a ir con alguien este finde a Hogsmeade? -preguntó una chica de pelo negro y rizado.

Alyssa dejó escapar un resoplido, sabía perfectamente que su amiga solo había preguntado eso para dejar caer con qué nuevo fichaje iría ella.

-Habíamos pesando ir solo nosotras –respondió Cassandra sirviéndose un poco de puré-. Ya sabéis, día de chicas.

La chica de pelo rizado dejó escapar una sonrisita estúpida y miró a Alyssa con curiosidad, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo realmente interesante. Harry comenzó a impacientarse. Miró a Alyssa con intensidad, necesitaba hablar con ella y no quería ser partícipe de unos cotilleos de adolescentes.

-Espero que no te importe Alyssa, pero ya sabes que me gusta mucho.

-Venga, Alice, suéltalo –le dijo en tono cansado Alyssa, preparada mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

Cassandra se llevó una mano a la cara, segura de lo que diría Alice. No era ningún secreto en la habitación de Ravenclaw por quien suspiraba la chica, igual que muchas otras.

-Es que como tú y él estuvisteis, ya sabes…

-Lo dejamos el año pasado –le cortó Alyssa a quien la comida no comenzaba a sentarle bien-. Me dejó –añadió al ver que Alice se disponía a añadir algún comentario.

Cassandra parecía malhumorada con la situación, sabía de primera mano que Alyssa sí se enamoró de verdad y no comprendía la falta de tacto de Alice.

-Pensé que ya no sentías nada…

-No tengo nada que ver con él, no es de mi propiedad y está claro que él no ha desaprovechado el tiempo –dijo Alyssa con gran dignidad-. Solo te digo que no esperes mucho más de Sirius Black.

Harry casi de truncó el cuello con el repentino giro que hizo. Miró a Alyssa con reanudado interés y ella fue consciente de ello.

-Solo porque a ti no te fuera bien…

-¡Ya basta, Alice! –le cortó Cassandra-. Bien sabes que Black nunca ha tenido una novia más de dos semanas, si es que eso puede llamarse "novia". Alyssa y él estuvieron un mes, seguro que es mucho más de lo que tú puedes conseguir.

Alice la miró con intenso odio y se marchó, dejando la cena a medio acabar.

-Gracias –le dijo Alyssa mirando hacia su plato-. Pero es cierto, ya no me interesa.

Cassandra la evaluó atentamente. Es cierto que últimamente la veía mejor pero sabía perfectamente el desengaño que se llevó el año pasado y lo mucho que había sufrido. Harry decidió que nada de los escarceos amorosos de su padrino a los 17 años debería importarle en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo era un adolescente con bastante fama y muy atractivo, según recordaba del recuerdo de Snape; era estúpido pensar que nunca tuvo nada.

Alyssa se quedó mirando hacia la entrada y Harry siguió su mirada. Otro vuelco a su corazón. Era Sirius. No, no era. Llevaba un uniforme con el escudo de Slytherin. Era casi idéntico.

-Veo que tienes el ojo puesto en otro Black –dijo con picardía Cassandra.

-¡No digas tonterías! –le recriminó Alyssa sonrojándose.

-Tienes que hablar con él –le dijo Harry nada más verlo y reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es él? –se le escapó a Alyssa, mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Otra vez hablando sola? –comentó Cassandra-. Comienzas a preocuparme…

-No es nada –repuso Alyssa concentrándose en su plato.

Harry vigiló la escena, sintiendo curiosidad por su falta de apetito. Vio que Alyssa se ponía de pie justo cuando Regulus se levantó de su mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Anda que no sabes nada –comentó con picardía Cassandra.

-No es nada de eso, nos vemos en la sala.

Alyssa salió velozmente y consiguió alcanzar al joven Slytherin en uno de los pasillos subterráneos. Harry lo miró con curiosidad. Era delgado, de su altura más o menos y el parecido con su hermano, como había notado antes, era bastante acusado: pelo negro aunque más corto, ojos grises aunque de expresión más fría. Su piel era blanca y por las ojeras que mostraba, aunque de forma leve, se veía cansado. Harry comprendió que ese muchacho en menos de un año llevaría tatuada la marca tenebrosa y en dos años moriría traicionando a lord Voldemort. Y moriría para nada, porque no podría destruir el relicario. Moriría de forma horrible siendo arrastrado por los inferis, solo. Nadie sabría nada hasta que Kreacher les revelara la verdad a sus amigos y a él; que había muerto enfrentándose valientemente al hombre al que juró lealtad y servidumbre.

-McKinnon –dijo Regulus al darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha, de forma bastante indiferente.

Alyssa pareció un poco intimidada. No dejaba de tocarse el vuelo de la falda, como intentando encontrar en esa prenda las palabras adecuadas. Harry sintió curiosidad por sus movimientos, cuando habló de él pensó que sería un amigo como Hermione o Ron lo eran de él.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar –dijo finalmente la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando el chico clavó en ella sus ojos grises.

Harry comprendió que las diferencias con respecto a su padrino eran aún mayores. Estaba seguro de que en la mirada de su padrino habría ese toque de alegría y rebeldía que había visto en algunas fotos de sus padres; mientras que la mirada de Regulus parecía carente de cualquier emoción humana.

-¿Y bien? –dijo finalmente el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Necesito ayuda con una investigación y me preguntaba si me podrías sacar algún libro de la sección prohibida… verás, yo no tengo permiso y no sé si me lo darían…

Regulus la evaluó detenidamente, si percibió el rubor de sus mejillas o no lo hizo, no dio muestras de ello.

-¿Qué libro?

Alyssa lo miró sorprendida. Había sido muy difícil.

-Pues verás…

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, con las prisas no le había preguntado a Harry qué libro era el que debería sacar. Miró hacia su derecha, suplicándole a Harry con la mirada. Regulus siguió la mirada azul de la muchacha, curioso por primera vez. Levantó una ceja y una sonrisa cínica se mostró en su rostro.

-¿A quién miras, McKinnon?

-_El poder destructivo de los viajes en el tiempo_. Ese es –dijo rápidamente Harry al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

-_El poder destructivo de los viajes en el tiempo_. Ese es –repitió Alyssa volviendo a mirar al joven Black, pero no pudo evitar que una mueca de curiosidad se dibujara en su rostro. ¿De dónde venía ese Potter?-. Es que estoy haciendo una investigación extra para los EXTASIS, ya sabes que tenemos que elegir un tema y…

-¿No iban tus investigaciones sobre el noble trabajo del auror, verdugo de los malos magos que juegan con las artes oscuras? –le increpó Regulus con curiosidad, sin dejar de prestar atención a los gestos de la muchacha, quien era un libro abierto.

-Sí, pero… creo que lo otro es más interesante –acabó diciendo observando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

-Como quieras –expresó Regulus encogiéndose de hombros, recuperando su postura de indiferencia-. Mañana te busco y te lo doy.

-Muchas gracias, Regulus.

El joven Black arqueó una ceja y se dio la vuelta camino a su sala.

-Cuando quieras, Alyssa.

Alyssa sujetó con más fuerza el asa del bolso mientras veía como la figura del más joven de los Black se alejaba. No pudo reprimir que su corazón saltara cuando él se dirigió a ella por su nombre. Vio que Harry la observaba con curiosidad y se sintió una estúpida adolescente, de cabeza hueca. No permitiría que encima violara su intimidad.

-¿Aunque viajes en el tiempo, eh, Potter?

Harry dejó de mirarla y recuperó su aspecto serio.

-Eres un libro abierto –dijo Alyssa continuando el pasillo en dirección contraria-. Dime, ¿de qué época vienes?

-No vengo de ninguna.

-Claro, ¿y para qué quieres ese libro? Por tu parecido con Potter y el hecho de que tienes el mismo apellido no me hace falta mucho para unir cabos. ¿Eres su padre o hijo?

-También puedo ser su abuelo –dijo Harry sintiéndose acorralado.

Alyssa dejó escapar una risa sonora y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Esto empieza a ponerse divertido. ¿Por qué solo te podré ver yo? ¡No me digas que soy tu madre!

Harry observó como Alyssa parecía aterrorizada con la simple idea.

-Eso significaría que yo y Potter…

-No digas más sandeces, venga de donde venga, te aseguro que tú no me resultas conocida en ninguna época.

-Uf, es un alivio. No es que tenga nada contra ese pariente tuyo, pero no es mi estilo.

Harry sonrió picaronamente, empezando a ver la parte divertida de eso.

-No, eso está claro. Te van más los Black.

Alyssa le dirigió una mirada asesina y continuó caminando, más deprisa que antes, sin dirigirle la palabra. Harry la observó con curiosidad, recapacitando sobre el hecho de que ella sí supiera que había viajado en el tiempo. ¿Qué repercusiones tendría? A partir de ese momento, debería ser más cuidadoso con la información que dejaba vislumbrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Como habréis imaginado estoy metiendo cosas del presente de Harry en el que se prepara para auror. Es la primera parte.<strong>

**A quién adivine cómo Harry ha ido a parar a esa época le regalo a su merodeador favorito (tengo stocks de peter pettegrew jjjj).**

**Espero que os haya gustado (aunque no es muy interesante este capi) y me dejéis reviews, ya veis q soy buena actualizando siempre y cuando tenga a vosotros de lectores!**

**besosssss **

**XXX**

10


	4. Deducciones lógicas

__**¡! Siento el enorme retraso pero he tenido tres semanas REPLETAS de exámenes antes de las vacaciones y me alegra decir que ¡he aprobado todo! Como compensación este capítulos es como DOS de largo, así que es doblemente trabajo y espero que sirva de consuelo.**

**El miércoles me voy al pueblo de mis abuelos y estaré sin internet, así que intentaré escribir el quinto para subirlo cuando regrese.**

**Espero que os guste y quienes me leen, lo sigan haciéndome y dejándome review. ¡Sed buenos!**

* * *

><p>Reconocía la habitación como la misma que compartía en Grimmauld Place con su novia pero las dimensiones y el mobiliario que la componían eran ligeramente diferentes. No comprendía qué hacía en la estancia el escritorio cargado de material escolar y la jaula de Hedwig que había tenido durante cinco largos años en Privet Drive. No comprendía, como de repente, la habitación carecía de cualquier ventana aunque las cortinas, sobre los muros vacíos, rodeaban la estancia.<p>

Vio su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama y su corazón se agitó con una angustia tal que le costaba respirar. Era un simple espectador de su propio lecho funeral. Ginny, a un lado, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en la cama y sus manos entrelazadas sobre la suya propia, la inerte. Lloraba de forma desconsoladora sin percatarse de que alrededor de sus piernas se arremolinaban decenas de escarabajos de un tamaño bastante más grande del normal.

-¡Aparta, Ginny! –gritaba Harry viendo con horror cómo algunos escarabajos comenzaban a subir por las piernas de la sollozante mujer.

Harry recuperó la movilidad y se acercó corriendo. Con auténtico pavor comprobó que no cesaban de aparecer más escarabajos de debajo de la cama, si eso continuaba así, pronto toda la habitación estaría inundada de esas criaturas.

-Harry, despierta… por favor, no estés muerto… Harry…

Harry miró con horror como Ginny no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. ¿Y si ya no formaba parte de esa vida? ¿De _su_ vida? Intentó retirar los escarabajos de las piernas de Ginny, asqueado con la imagen y la pasividad de la chica, que estaba más preocupada en llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su otro yo que de salir de esa habitación nauseabunda que carecía de ventanas.

Pero su propósito parecía no tener ninguna utilidad. Cuantos más escarabajos lograba sacudir del cuerpo de Ginny, más pronto subían otros con sus pequeñas y numerosas patas negras y otros tantos salían de la cama, como si su número no tuviera fin. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar ante la imagen pero no podía dejar a Ginny allí, tenía que salir de allí…

_2 de noviembre de 1976_

De repente unas voces comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte en su mente y la imagen de los escarabajos y el doliente duelo de Ginny fueron evaporándose pero dejándole con la misma sensación de angustia infinita. No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a presenciar cómo los escarabajos habían conquistado la habitación en la que recaía su felicidad.

-Y ayer me pidió que fuera a verlo al partido del sábado, ¡qué tierno! Parece que le hace mucha ilusión que lo apoye, y después me prometió ir a Hogsmeade. ¡Espero que me lleve al salón de Madame Pudipié!

Harry entreabrió un ojo y vio la sala común de Ravenclaw donde se había acostado en uno de los sofás, derrotado por el cansancio. Cerca de la chimenea había tres figuras femeninas, las cuales reconoció de inmediato. Alyssa y sus amigas.

-No me imagino a Black queriendo ir a ese salón –repuso Alyssa con fastidio, era imposible dejar la conversación que tanto entusiasmaba a Alice.

-Yo creo que es un romántico empedernido –declaró Alice en tono cantarín-. Tengo unas ganas de que llegue el sábado. ¡Le haré ir a Hogsmeade con su uniforme de quidditch! Seré la envidia de todas. ¡Qué guapo estará! ¿Os habéis fijado lo bien que le queda?

-Solo voy a los partidos con ese propósito –dijo Alyssa con sorna. Cassandra sonrió más animadamente al ver el poco efecto que hacían las palabras de Alice sobre el corazón de su amiga-. Será mejor que vayamos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Qué fastidio! –expresó Alice retocándose sus rizos perfectos con la varita-. No me gustan las clases con esos Slytherin, apenas hay chicos guapos.

-¿Pero no tienes tú al más guapo? –repuso Cassandra observándola con malicia-. ¿Para qué te interesan los otros?

-Una tiene que alegrarse la vista, querida.

Alice soltó una carcajada infantil y abandonó la torre cantando y saltando, repleta de felicidad.

-Está insoportable –comentó Cassandra echándose el bolso a la espalda-. Y a segunda hora tenemos con Gryffindor, no quiero ni imaginármela ni tenerla cerca. Y miente más que habla.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Alyssa curiosa, sonriendo al ver cómo Alice conseguía sacar de sus casillas a su mejor amiga.

-Venga ya, ¿en serio? ¿Te imaginas a Black pidiéndole, _rogándole_, que vaya a verle al partido? Es una exagerada. Estoy segura de que solo le dijo que no iría a Hogsmeade por la mañana porque tenía partido y ella ya sacó todo el resto de la historia.

-Sí, eso tiene más sentido…

-¡Es ridícula! Si ese Black pone un ojo en ti y a los meses en una tipa como ella, desde luego no tiene ningún criterio y estás mejor sin él.

-Es bonita y poco más le verá –sentenció Alyssa con la mirada fija en el fuego-. Black tiene un gran don de palabra para formular afirmaciones moralmente correctas pero muy poco para llevarlas a la práctica.

Cassandra la observó con curiosidad, calibrando si era mejor añadir algo o no tras el mutismo en el que, aparentemente, se había sumido su amiga.

-Bueno, de todas formas será mejor que bajemos o se hará tarde. Supongo que Alice estará acabando de desayunar, ¡no quiero soportar ninguna de sus estupideces más!

-Yo tampoco –expresó Alyssa-. Ahora te alcanzo, ¿vale?

Alyssa había clavado la vista en el chico que solo ella podía ver y se encontraba acostado en el sofá. Cassandra la miró curiosamente y se encogió de hombros. Su amiga estaba realmente rara.

-Como quieras, pero no tardes mucho.

Cuando Cassandra hubo abandonado la sala común, Alyssa se acercó a Harry e hizo como si se atara los cordones de los zapatos para poder hablar disimuladamente con él a través de unos casi inaudibles susurros.

-¿Estás despierto?

Harry abrió los ojos cuando se quedaron solos y se sentó en el sofá estirando las extremidades. Tenía ligeramente entumecido el cuello.

-Dime, ¿de dónde vienes?

Harry sintió como si una roca se meciera en su estómago, sacudiéndole con fuertes golpes de vez en cuando.

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-No te hagas el tonto. ¿Para qué le has pedido ese libro a Regulus? Sé que no eres de esta época. Todo encaja. Pero, ¿cómo es posible? No sé mucho de viajes en el tiempo, en realidad nadie sabe mucho…

-Puedes equivocarte en tu hipótesis –se aventuró Harry.

Alyssa se irguió sobre ella misma, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y con una mirada de absoluta victoria en su rostro.

-Potter, no seas más ridículo. No tiene ningún sentido que me mientas y cuanto más sepa, más podré ayudarte. En realidad, un reto así, ¡es emocionante!

-O más podré joderla… -murmuró para sí mismo un agotado Harry. Aún tenía presente el desagradable sueño en el que había estado inmerso antes de escuchar las voces de las muchachas.

-Eres pariente de James Potter –prosiguió Alyssa observándolo con ojo evaluador-. Cuanto te nombré su nombre por primera vez te pusiste lívido e intentaste cambiar de tema por todos los medios, además el parecido es más que revelador de tu identidad, casi parecéis hermanos mellizos. Y ya conocías a Black, a uno u a otro, por la misma observación que hice cuando escuchaste el apellido. Black es el mejor amigo de Potter. Si eres familiar de Potter, debes conocer a Black. Si conoces a Black, no puedes ser del pasado de Potter, ¡tienes que ser de su futuro! Seguro que eres el hijo de James Potter…

Harry no supo qué decir ni cómo discutir sus argumentos. La chica parecía ser bastante observadora e inteligente por todas sus acertadas conjeturas solo hechas a través de pequeñas observaciones sobre su estado ante la diferente mención de algunos nombres.

-¿Qué más da? –dijo finalmente Harry, sabía que cuanto más lo negara más insistiría la astuta Ravenclaw. Temía ser un conejillo de indias para ella, pues se había tomado su situación como un reto personal a su propia valía y si algo adoraban los Ravenclaw, eran los retos-. No debo decirte nada del futuro porque podría cambiarlo todo, no tienes ni idea…

-¡Ves! ¡Lo sabía! Vienes del futuro –chilló Alyssa sin poder contener su emoción. Giró sobre ella misma y comprobó que estaba sola en la sala, y aliviada, continuó-. ¿Y no me conoces a mí en tu futuro? Eso es lo único que no logro entender. ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte y comunicarme contigo?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –repuso Harry.

-Debe haber una explicación coherente, tiene que haberla; de alguna manera tengo que estar relacionada con el hecho de que tú estés aquí.

Harry levantó sus ojos verdes y los clavó en los de ella. Jamás había imaginado que esa chica pudiera estar relacionada con su presencia en ese tiempo, solo lo pensaba como un accidente totalmente arbitrario de su viaje en el tiempo.

-Puede que solo sea casualidad…

-¡Las casualidades no existen, Potter! –afirmó Alyssa-. Todo tiene una lógica y seguro que hay una razón válida para que yo sea la única que puede verte, pero es que no logro comprender cuál es ya que aseguras que en tu futuro no tenemos relación alguna…

-Ya te dije que me eres una total desconocida.

-Falta una pieza del puzzle y pienso encontrarla –la muchacha clavó sus ojos azules en él y acortó la distancia que los separaba-. Dime, ¿qué pasa en ese futuro que te ha hecho venir aquí? ¿Has utilizado algún artefacto mágico, tipo giratiempos? He leído de ellos en alguna parte pero son muy pocos los que existen y se estudian en el Departamento de Misterios, apenas hay nada sobre ellos…

-No he hecho nada ni he utilizado nada ni he realizado un complicado hechizo ni he pretendido estar aquí, te lo aseguro –le cortó Harry, temía que la locura de la chica ante el reto que tenía delante la desequilibrara.

-Entonces alguien te puso aquí –concluyó la chica segura de sus razonamientos-. Pero, ¿quién?

-Lo importante es que tengo que salir…

-Para salir antes debemos saber qué razones impulsaron tu presencia aquí.

-Tiene su lógica…

-¡Claro que la tiene! –exclamó Alyssa, como si eso resultara obvio. Miró su reloj y agarró su mochila rápidamente-. ¡Llegamos tarde a clase! Sígueme.

Harry se sintió extrañado del cambio de actitud de la chica. El día anterior parecía tener la seria determinación de abandonarlo en cualquier rincón del castillo y hoy parecía encantada ante la idea de averiguar todo lo posible sobre él. Harry, que no tenía mucho más que hacer en esa época sin la ayuda de la muchacha, la siguió resignado a su suerte, confiando en no hacer nada que delatara aún más las circunstancias de su terrible futuro… o pasado.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura fue mucho más aburrida de lo que Harry se hubiera esperado de una clase así. La profesora, una anciana regordeta, parecía más interesada en recitar unos fundamentos teóricos que aburrían terriblemente a sus alumnos que enseñarle los principios básicos de que cada tema que daban. Según había escuchado Harry, lo consideraba peligroso en una clase como aquella.

Cuando salieron de clase los alumnos de Slytherin se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras y Harry observó como Snape huía solo y rezagado de la charlatana multitud, con un humor bastante serio. Parecía un gran vampiro escabulléndose entre una multitud alegre y ruidosa.

-¡Aly, Cassy!

Alyssa y Cassandra se rodearon con espanto y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que mostraba Alyssa. Durante todo el rato que estuvo en clase, su semblante mostraba una satisfacción de victoria al haber descubierto el secreto de Harry pero ahora sus dientes rechinaban y sujetaba su mochila con mucha fuerza ante la imagen de una alegre Alice que se acercaba a ellas salteando al resto de sus compañeros.

-Chicas, estoy super nerviosa. ¡Es la primera clase con Gryffindor desde que Sirius me dijo de salir!

-No me imagino que podamos serte de ayuda en tan agitado estado –comentó Cassandra fulminándola con la mirada, odiaba que usara estúpidos diminutivos para dirigirse a ellas.

-Venga, será mejor que nos movamos o llegaremos tarde –les apremió Alyssa continuando el paso.

-Dudo que el profesor Binns se entere, dudo si quiera de que conozca a sus alumnos –repuso Cassandra recordando al fantasma que les daba Historia de la Magia, la asignatura más aburrida de todo Hogwarts-. Aprovecharé para ponerme al día con los deberes de aritmancia, aún no acabé el trabajo.

-¿Y a qué esperas, Cassandra? ¡Es un metro de pergamino! No falta tanto para el viernes y con todo lo demás…

-Espero a que llegue la clase de Historia de la Magia, como todos los demás. ¿No te has dado cuenta que la gente la utiliza o bien para aburrirse hasta la extenuación o bien para ponerse al día en las otras materias? –le comentó Cassandra en tono alegre-. Creo que tú, Lupin y Evans sois los únicos que tomáis apuntes.

Alyssa se rodeó para ver si Harry las estaba siguiendo y comprobar su reacción ante los nuevos nombres mencionados, pero no lo hizo a tiempo de observar como Harry se erguía y clavaba sus ojos con curiosidad en la ondulada cabellera de Cassandra; para cuando Alysson miró hacia atrás, Harry mantenía una postura de extremo aburrimiento.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –le preguntó Cassandra, curiosa.

-No, qué va. Sigamos.

-¡Ay qué nervios! –exclamó Alice retocándose la falda, se la había subido ligeramente, y acariciándose el pelo.

Estaban a escasos metros de la puerta donde se amontonaba una decena de alumnos. Harry vio en el marco a su madre, hablando con una muchacha de pelo caoba y corto, extremadamente rizado. Parecía muy alegre y dicharachera, llena de vida y energía.

-Aún no ha llegado –dijo Alice muy nerviosa buscando entre el resto de alumnos a quien esperaba.

Harry escuchó a su espalda unas risas atronadoras y unas voces que hablaban más alto que la media. Se rodeó como si un imán lo hubiera atraído y vio cara a cara como cuatro alumnos se acercaban al resto. Alyssa se debatió entre observar la cara de palurda que ponía la pobre Alice y sus intentos, pobres, de llamar la atención y la rigidez involuntaria de Harry ante la visión de los cuatro jóvenes. Estaba claro que intentaba contener una emoción, pero su rigidez y mirada lo habían traicionado, de nuevo. Alyssa estaba segura de su hipótesis.

James y Sirius iban a la cabeza. James tenía la misma estatura de Harry pero las facciones de su rostro eran ligeramente diferentes: nariz más larga y ojos de un color avellana. Sirius a su lado era el más alto del grupo y tenía un aire aristocrático típico de todos los miembros de su familia. Pese a llevar mal colocada la corbata y la camisa, su aspecto destacaba su cuna de alta alcurnia. Era parecido a Regulus, pero más alto y fornido, la piel ligeramente más bronceada y su rostro irradiaba alegría y rebeldía. Remus disfrutaba de las bromas de sus amigos con una sonrisa más tímida, como si temiera llamar la atención con una carcajada más alta que otra. Parecía el más débil de los cuatro, su piel era de una palidez enfermiza y tenía alguna que otra cicatriz de arañazos por el nacimiento del cuello. Peter reía de forma ostentosa las gracias de sus amigos y sus pequeños ojos oscuros relucían de orgullo y admiración. Era el menos llamativo de ellos, por su tamaño más reducido y la corpulencia de su cuerpo.

Ambos pasaron al lado de las muchachas sin decir ni una palabra. Alyssa y Cassandra intercambiaron unas sonrisas cómplices al ver como el semblante de Alice cambiaba repentinamente.

-Te lo dije, es una exagerada –le susurró Cassandra a Alyssa.

Alyssa no prestó atención a sus palabras y se acercó a James, pese al horror de Harry, que atravesó varios alumnos hasta ponerse a la altura de su intrépida amiga, temiéndose que revelara algo.

-Potter, ¿te dice algo el nombre de Harry?

James se rodeó hacia Alyssa y también lo hizo Sirius, quien inmediatamente adquirió una sonrisa altanera que puso de mal humor a Alice. Cassandra se dio cuenta del detalle y sonrió complacida. Harry observó que Lily, cerca de ellos, dejaba su conversación con su amiga y los miraba con interés. James pareció darse cuenta de que había obtenido la atención de la pelirroja, puesto que su pecho se infló y elevó la voz más de lo necesario.

James intercambió una mirada traviesa con Sirius, quien asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

-Harry el sucio, sin duda, una película muggle que vimos este verano…

-Dirás Severus el sucio –le cortó Sirius, echándole una mirada a Lily.

Todos los que había a su alrededor le rieron la gracia. Harry pensó que la forma que tenía Peter de reír era muy exagerada.

-Canuto, deja de meterte con los demás –le regañó James poniéndose serio.

Lily lo miró sorprendida y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

-¿No hay ningún miembro de tu familia que se llame Harry? –insistió Alyssa.

-Bueno, actualmente mi padre goza de ese nombre –comentó James sonriendo.

Alyssa sonrió satisfecha. Entonces Binns apareció al final del pasillo y atravesó un muro hacia el aula que los esperaba. Lily cruzó la puerta junto a su amiga y Harry se posicionó detrás de los merodeadores.

-Gracias Canuto –le dijo James pegándole un manotazo en la espalda.

-No hay de qué –repuso Sirius mirándole con malicia-. Si no llego a saber de tu papelón casi me da algo cuando defendiste a Quejicus…

Lupin cabeceó detrás de ellos como si no apoyara su conducta y Peter los miraba con extrema admiración.

-Creo que Lily empieza a verme con otros ojos –dijo James alegremente sentándose al lado de Sirius. Peter y Remus se sentaron justo detrás.

-Debes tener cuidado, no creo que se trague mucho tu faceta de defensor de Snape –les advirtió Lupin sacando su pluma y pergamino de la mochila.

-Deja de hundirme en la triste realidad, Lunático –comentó James fingiendo cómicamente que sus palabras le habían dolido en lo más profundo de su corazón-. Te admiro por ser capaz de tomar apuntes –añadió viendo que Lupin había centrado su atención en el fantasma, que comenzaba a hablar.

-Hora de aburrirse –bostezó Sirius apoyándose sobre una mano.

Alyssa se sentó cerca de los merodeadores junto a Cassandra, y aunque intentaba concentrarse en su toma de apuntes no podía dejar de observar a Harry que parecía muy atento a lo que sea que el grupo de los merodeadores estuvieran hablando.

-Alice no parece muy contenta –le señaló Cassandra dándole un ligero codazo.

Alyssa miró hacia delante y vio a la pobre morena echarle miradas de rencor a Sirius, quien parecía totalmente ignorante de que ella lo estaba mirando. Pero enseguida apartó su vista de la "pareja", pues el misterio que tenía entre manos le parecía mucho más interesante. Se alegró por ella misma al saber que los asuntos del primogénito de los Black comenzaban a importarle más bien poco y se centró en pensar en el problema que tenía. Harry Potter. Estaba ansiosa de que Regulus le entregara el tan codiciado libro y poder comenzar la investigación. Necesitaba esclarecer ese misterio.

Apenas pudo tomar unos apuntes decentes pues su mirada huía continuamente al lugar donde estaba Harry, al lado de los merodeadores, observándolos con vehemencia. Cassandra se entristeció al ver que su mejor amiga miraba hacia el grupo donde estaba el que fue el chico del que había estado tanto tiempo enamorada y pensó, como era lógico, que aún no lo había superado y las palabras de Alice le dolían.

Para Harry la clase fue extraordinariamente entretenida, a diferencia del resto. Él sentía una alegría especial al ver a sus padres vivos y también a Sirius y Remus. No quería pensar que estaban condenados a morir, que aquel chico regordete que los miraba con admiración estaba sentenciado a traicionarlos. Sintió en numerosas ocasiones la necesidad de correr hacia Alysson y contarle la verdad para que los salvara de un destino tan cruel, pero muchas más veces se tuvo que reprender y armar de ánimo para mantenerse pasivo, como un simple observador. Maldijo su suerte otras pocas veces, porque era algo extremadamente cruel estar ahí y poder hacer algo porque todo cambiara, pero a la vez no poder.

La siguiente clase, Encantamientos, también la compartieron con Gryffindor para suerte de Harry, quien no se cansaba de mirar y escuchar las bromas y tonterías que intercambiaban su padre y amigos. Se encontraba dividido entre dos extremos de la clase, pues la misma atención le requería su madre quien de vez en cuando hablaba con su compañera de banca, Mary McDonald, según había escuchado Harry.

Fue un duro golpe cuando tuvieron que ir a clase de Transformaciones, que volvían a compartir con Slytherin. Harry bien podría haber seguido a los Gryffindor por el resto del día, pero sentía, _temía_, que a su lado su resolución de no inmiscuirse se debilitaba a cada minuto que pasaba entre ellos. Por miedo a su aparente flaqueza y el temor de cometer un terrible error, decidió no pasar con ellos más tiempo del imprescindible. No era un niño. Era un adulto que había tenido que superar a lo largo de su vida innumerables pruebas; y esa, pese a todo, era la que le estaba resultando más dura de todas. Pero era lo suficientemente maduro para saber que un simple cambio podría cambiar desde cielo a lo más profundo de la tierra todo el mundo que él conocía.

De esta forma pasó el resto del día, bastante más apenado de lo que lo había comenzado. No obstante, alejándose de la gente que amaba, había logrado fortalecer un poco su resolución y estaba determinado a hallar la solución a su problema y huir de esa época cuanto más pronto mejor.

Fue durante la cena cuando la esperanza se reavivó en su corazón. Había estado durante horas en un mutismo desolador. Alyssa de vez en cuando, disimuladamente, lo miraba con preocupación. Y Cassandra, a su vez, miraba como los ojos de su amiga se centraban en la nada y fruncía el ceño, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su estado que solamente presagiaba la locura. Entonces un muchacho uniformado de Slytherin se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas. Alice pareció salir de su estado melodramático para mirar al menor de los Black con crecido interés y mucho más cuando se posicionó al lado de Alyssa. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de la morena y buscó entre la mesa de Gryffindor a Sirius, quien hablaba animadamente con James sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba hablando con la que una vez fue su novia.

-¡Regulus! –exclamó Alyssa sorprendida, dejando su cubierto a un lado.

-Tengo tu libro –dijo secamente el moreno.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a otro lado –comentó Alyssa, no quería coger un libro que llamaría tanto la atención delante de todos sus compañeros, que miraban al Slytherin como si fuera un intruso.

-¿Te vas? –musitó Cassandra viendo como su amiga se ponía en pie.

-Nos veremos en la sala, no tardaré.

Alice dejó escapar una risotada de suficiencia y Alyssa la miró con desprecio. Regulus le dirigió tal mirada que enseguida su semblante se endureció y fijo sus ojos en el pollo que estaba comiendo. Harry, cada vez, notaba más la diferencia de personalidades entre ambos hermanos Black.

Se puso de pie y los siguió hasta que abandonaron el comedor. Anduvieron algunos pasillos subterráneos hasta que Regulus, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a su compañera que entrara en un aula vacía. Harry siguió a Alyssa y Regulus cerró la puerta.

-Tienes una semana –le avisó el moreno sacando un enorme libro de aspecto desgastado de su mochila-. No es necesario que te advierta de que tengas cuidado de no dañarlo o perderlo, perdería mi permiso.

-No te preocupes, Regulus –dijo Alyssa tomando el libro con devoción. Sentía su corazón latir por la emoción de tener algo que estaba prohibido a sus compañeros entre las manos, un saber tan insólito y extraño como aquel era-. Muchas gracias.

Alyssa le sonrió guardándose el libro en la mochila. El semblante de Regulus no cambió ante las muestras de agradecimiento de la muchacha.

-Úsalo bien –fue lo único que dijo cuando se disponía a abandonar el aula.

-¡Espera! –le llamó Alyssa antes de que el muchacho tocara el picaporte-. Me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna manera… Quiero decir, es un gran favor y no tenías por qué haberlo hecho… Me gustaría…

Harry observó como Alyssa se atascaba en la búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas. Regulus bajó la mano del picaporte y la escrutó con sus grises ojos.

-Sería una gran muestra de agradecimiento que me dijeras para que lo quieres.

-Ya te dije que era para un trabajo para los EXTASIS sobre…

-La verdad –le cortó Regulus-. Tú, en un principio, querías hacer el trabajo sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ahora de repente te cambia toda tu vocación. Por otro lado me alegra que hayas determinado dejar trabajo tan inútil –añadió Regulus con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer más similar a su hermano.

Alyssa enrojeció levemente, pero apenas se pudo percibir su rubor por la falta de iluminación de la sala.

-Es solo que he cambiado de opinión. Y no me gusta que hables así de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya sabes que pienso de todo eso –terminó Alyssa sacando su temperamento.

-Me extrañaba que no sacaras ya las uñas –comentó Regulus mirándola divertido-. Muy noble todo. Pero yo tengo otra opinión acerca de ello.

-No hace falta que me la recuerdes –dijo Alyssa quien no podía olvidarse de la presencia de Harry y deseaba que se marchara unos minutos, pero era imposible hacérselo saber sin llamar la atención del observador Black-. De todas formas, pese a tus inclinaciones raras, me gustaría agradecértelo y he pensado… no sé si sabes, supongo que sí, claro… el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade y si quieres te puedo invitar a algo en las Tres Escobas… ¡No digo que vayamos juntos! –se apresuró a añadir Alyssa quien sentía su cara arder-. Me refiero a que una vez allí, cada uno por su lado… claro, pues como agradecimiento… que menos que invitarte a algo, claro, si quieres… es decir, si…

-Estará bien –le cortó Regulus viendo que la muchacha no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

-¿SÍ? Vale, pues nos veremos allí, ¿no?

-Por la tarde, por la mañana tengo partido de quidditch, recuerda que jugamos contra Gryffindor –dijo Regulus.

-¡Es cierto! De todas formas iré al partido –aclaró Alyssa quien ya había hablado con Cassandra sobre la mañana del sábado.

-Pues si gana mi equipo te invito para celebrarlo, a no ser que sientas inclinaciones por Gryffindor.

Harry se hizo hacia un lado, alejándose lo máximo posible pues comenzó a notar que su presencia incomodaba a Alyssa.

-Me da igual Gryffindor, no estás jugando contra mi casa –dijo muy seria Alyssa, como si temiera que le recordara que hubo una vez que Gryffindor no le daba tan igual.

-Pues nos vemos el sábado.

Regulus se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más. Alyssa se dirigió hacia una ventana y la abrió de par en par. Necesitaba aire fresco.

-Potter, ¿no sabes cuando estás de más? –le acusó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Perdona, no sabía tus intenciones de pedirle una cita…

-¡No es una cita! –chilló Alyssa recuperando su naturaleza irascible y mandona-. Es para agradecérselo, ¡más le debes tú que yo!

Harry decidió no provocarla, aunque tenía una hipótesis bien distinta sobre los motivos que habían conducido a la joven Ravenclaw a invitarlo a tomar algo.

-Te dejaré un rato sola, pues –dijo Harry a quien se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Ya no es necesario –repuso Alyssa-. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común y echemos un vistazo al libro, ya has oído que solo tenemos una semana.

-Vale, luego te busco allí.

-¿Y si no sabes resolver el acertijo para entrar en nuestra torre? –le recriminó Alyssa que no comprendía su necesidad de marcharse.

-No te preocupes, entraré –le tranquilizó Harry abandonando la estancia.

Vio al final del pasillo como una figura se perdía hacia la derecha y corrió veloz deseando que fuera la persona que buscaba. Finalmente lo alcanzó y respiró aliviado al comprobar que era el joven Black. Caminaba con paso ligero y erguido. Harry había unido fechas mientras hablaba con Alyssa y si el joven Black estaba en sexto, siendo un año menor que su hermano, significaba que tenía dieciséis años.

"_Y cuando tenía dieciséis años, el amo Regulus se unió al Señor Tenebroso"._

Eso es lo que Kreacher les había confesado hacía más de un año a Hermione, Ron y él. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que el joven de los Black ya había sentenciado su destino. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al imaginarse la marca tenebrosa tatuada sobre su nívea piel. ¿Lo sabría Sirius? ¿Sería consciente de que su hermano pequeño, justo después de que él abandonara Grimmauld Place, se había unido a Voldemort? Lo miró con tristeza mientras él seguía caminando, sin fijarse en nada y aparentemente sereno.

De repente una figura salió de la nada y se acercó a Regulus. Era Snape.

-Te estaba buscando, Black –dijo con su voz áspera.

Regulus se rodeó y vio al joven Snape observarlo con curiosidad. Harry se acercó más aún, ¿qué relación tendrían aquellos dos? Bien sabía que Snape odiaba a su padrino con todas sus fuerzas, pero ¿qué pensaría del hermano de este?

-Qué querías –dijo Regulus mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Mulciber y Avery me han dicho que hable contigo, que tú ya estás en sus círculos…

-Mulciber y Abery deberían hablar menos y pensar más –sentenció Regulus furioso-. Creía que no eras estúpido como ellos, Snape.

Harry vio un tic nervioso en el ojo de Snape que le recordó a la forma en que lo miraba en sus clases de pociones.

-¿Y bien? –prosiguió Regulus tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor y ver que nadie los observaba.

-Yo… he tomado la decisión de unirme también.

-Enhorabuena. ¿Y a mí qué?

Snape lo miró con odio intenso. Regulus clavó sus ojos instintivamente en su antebrazo izquierdo y aquello le sirvió a Snape para saber todo lo que necesitaba.

-Tendrás que esperar –dijo finalmente Regulus-. El Señor Tenebroso no marca a niños.

Snape dejó escapar una risa fría y lo evaluó inquisitivamente.

-¿Y tú qué eres, Black?

Regulus acortó el paso que los separaban. Tenían más o menos la misma estatura y sus miradas eran igual de gélidas y frías: una, oscura como el fondo de un pozo, y la otra gris como el cielo de una tormenta.

-Eso mismo soy –susurró Regulus con altanería-. Un Black.

Snape comprendió de inmediato. Black era mucho decir en el mundo mágico, una de las familias más antiguas de magos, quizá la que más. Y él era un mestizo. Cerró los puños enfurecido y clavó su mirada en la nuca del joven de los Black, recientemente nombrado el heredero tras la deshonra de Sirius. Finalmente la silueta del joven Regulus desapareció de su vista y Snape dio rienda suelta a su mal humor.

-Black –escupió con intenso odio-. Montón de mierda de dragón.

Harry casi sonrió al escuchar blasfemar a Snape de esa forma, pero eso no alivió la quemazón que sentía en el pecho ya que todos los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando tal como deberían, siendo él un espectador que no podía salvar la vida de aquellos que tanto se merecían vivirla pese a sus errores. Era consciente de que tanto Snape como Regulus pagarían con creces su gran error.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Creo que pasan más cosillas que en el anterior, de todas formas la historia no va muy deprisa, pero es que ese es el desarrollo que quiero, poco a poco. Me gustaría saber vuestras impresiones. Me bloqueé mucho porque no sabía cómo hacer la introducción de los Merodeadores, los adoro y no quería irme por los cerros de Úbeda. Decirme qué pensáis de cómo va, porfi, me ayudará para saber por donde ir tirando y qué esperáis.<strong>

**Os he contestado a todos los que tenéis cuenta, así que aprovecho para los que no la tienen:**

**Lidia Potter: Hala, aquí están los tan deseados merodeadores. No han salido mucho, pero ya es algo, es que el pobre de Harry quiere evitarlos... pobre, tiene que sufrir, pero saldrán más. Tienes razón, Alyssa tiene buen ojo ;) Y el futuro debe o no ser cambiado, ya se verá!**

**Nos vemos en el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¡haced vuestras apuestas! Y después toca Hogsmeade, así que abrigaros.**

**Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente, pasar unas agradables vacaciones.**

12


	5. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Siento el retraso, tenéis que culpar a mis profesores (madlitos, malditos). Gracias por vuestros reviews, si no fueran por ellos, habría dejado la historia xq menuda crisis de inspiración he tenido... Gracias a los reviews anonimos q no puedo responder, aqui os traigo otro capitulo mas, creo que ya faltan pocos para acabar, dos o tres, no mas. os dejo cn el fic.

* * *

><p>-Nada, aquí no dice nada. Cuatro horas traduciendo ¡para nada! –se quejó desesperada Alyssa arrojando un pergamino al suelo.<p>

Estaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw que se encontraba vacía a excepción de ellos. Harry había pasado más tiempo rodeado de libros que en todo un año en Hogwarts, sin obtener ningún resultado. Había pocos libros que trataran sobre viajes en el tiempo, y los que habían ofrecían poca información y poco clara. Sin embargo, pasar tantas horas con la joven Ravenclaw había provocado que empezara a apreciar realmente a la joven, que aparte de sus estudios y obligaciones como prefecta, dedicaba mucho tiempo a ayudarlo con su problema.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada –dijo finalmente Harry levantando la vista del grueso tomo que tenía delante.

Alyssa se llevó las manos al cabello por vigesimosegunda vez y miró hacia la pared que tenían en frente, donde había un gran reloj.

-Es más de medianoche, será mejor dejarlo por hoy –comentó la joven frotándose los ojos-. Mañana hay partido de quiddtich y quedé con Cassandra en ir a verlo y después… -Alyssa se levantó y recogió sus pertenencias evitando mirar a Harry- iré a Hogsmeade, ya que…

-Quedaste con Black –acabó la frase Harry.

De repente Alyssa se giró y lo miró con la curiosidad renovada.

-Vienes del futuro y estoy segura que conoces a Regulus Black. Dime, Harry, ¿en qué bando estará cuando salga de Hogwarts?

Harry tragó saliva e intentó evadir la inquisidora mirada azul de la muchacha, pero no puedo.

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada del futuro, ya has leído varias razones de por qué no debo en esos libros –Harry señaló la pila de viejos tomos que tenían delante-. Por favor, no me preguntes.

-Lo comprendo, lo siento Harry… Es solo, es solo que a veces se me hace realmente difícil saber qué pasa por su mente.

El semblante de Alyssa se entristeció. Miró a Harry por última vez, como si intentara leer a través de sus ojos, y resignada, se contentó con recoger sus plumas y utensilios personales.

-No es como su hermano –soltó Alyssa volviendo a llamar la atención de Harry y este se puso en alerta-. Sirius es muy… Sirius.

-Lo sé –se les escapó a Harry sonriendo con amplitud al recordar a su padrino.

-¿Lo sabes? –Alyssa enarcó las cejas en señal de victoria-. No te asustes, no me has dicho nada que no supiera. Te acercas mucho al grupo del que estoy segura que es tu padre y sus amigos… Pero es eso lo que me asusta. Cuando nombro a Sirius, todo tú pareces relajarte y tu mirada brilla con emoción, como si solo tuvieras buenas recuerdos de él. Cuando nombro a su hermano, te tensas y te noto incómodo; sí, justo como ahora.

Harry maldijo en su interior. ¿Por qué la única persona que le podía ver era la más observadora de todo Hogwarts? Casi todo lo que sabía era por deducciones bastante certeras. Fue un error de su parte presentarse al principio como Harry Potter, pero por Merlín, ¿cómo iba a saber él que estaba en la época de los merodeadores?

-Eres muy inteligente pero no quieras saber más –le dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y acercándose al sofá donde solía dormir.

-Uno, gracias por el halago. Dos, si estuvieras en mi lugar, también querrías saber. Solo dime si Regulus…

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –preguntó Harry tumbándose en el mullido sofá.

Por toda respuesta, Alyssa simplemente se sonrojó de sobremanera y muy nerviosa, se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro.

-Solo quiero saber si cuando salga de Hogwarts…

"Cuando salga de Hogwarts, morirá". Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Harry. Miró apenado a Alyssa, tanto si le decía como si no, sentía estar traicionando a alguien. No podía decirle nada del futuro, el peligro era muy grande. Pero no podía decirle que Regulus sí merecía la pena, pues Regulus moriría con 18 años y ella quedaría destrozada.

-Lo siento, no tengo por qué preguntarte estas cosas. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ¿bajarás mañana al partido?

-Por nada del mundo me perdería eso –respondió Harry.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Alyssa se dio la vuelta, con su bolso demasiado grande y pesado colgando de un hombro y cargada de pergaminos. Su expresión era de total cansancio y tristeza, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella.

-Alyssa –gritó Harry no muy seguro de lo que hacía-. Sea lo que sea en un futuro, Regulus no es un mal chico.

La muchacha lo miró con interés y sonrió agradecida antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Habéis visto qué brazos tiene? –chilló una histérica Alice para hacerse oír por encima del gentío.

Cassandra y Alysson se miraron espantadas. Harry estaba sentado justo detrás de ellas y observaba el partido de quidditch más que los fornidos brazos de su padrino, quien por lo visto, era golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-No es que se le vean mucho los brazos con el uniforme, ¿no? –contestó Cassandra con ironía.

Alyssa se tapó la boca con su bufanda azul de Ravenclaw, para evitar que Alice la viera reírse. La joven morena se había preparado deliberadamente para ese día: ojos delineados a la perfección en negro, labios rojos, tez impoluta. Harry no podía entender qué podía tener esa chica de interés más que lo que era evidente, un atractivo bastante notable y que ella misma se encargaba de hacer más evidente con ropa ceñida cuando no tenía que llevar el obligatorio uniforme de Hogwarts.

-¡Bien, bien! –chilló Alice cuando una _bludger_ lanzada por Sirius evitó que un cazador de Slytherin atrapara la _quaffle_.

-Tranquila, me vas a saltar un ojo con la teta –le dijo Cassandra empujándola con amabilidad-. Por cierto, Alice, ¿no tienes frío? Poco más y se te ve el pezón…

Alice la miró dolida y se cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

-No tiene tanto escote, vuelvo a repetir.

Harry sonrió al ver como los azules ojos de Alyssa se habrían de par en par. Estaba claro que no coincidía con la opinión de la morena.

-Lestrange atrapa la quaffle, pasa a Brown y se dirige hacia los aros que custodia Wood… ¿qué ha sido eso? ¡Sí, sí! Una bludger lanzada por Crown evita que Lestrange lance. ¡Potter atrapa la quaffle! ¿Pero de dónde ha salido? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Porque yo no! –comentaba una voz mágicamente ampliada, Harry estaba maravillado con el vuelo de su padre. Él y la escoba parecían uno y sin duda era el jugador que más destacaba sobre los demás-. Potter pasa a Greengrass, esquiva una bludger de Nott y sigue adelante… ¡Sirius Black acaba de libarle de una al esquivar esa bludger malintencionada! James sigue, menudo viraje le ha hecho a Avery y… ¡marca! 190 a 20, Gryffindor domina el partido.

Harry sonrió al ver como su padre hacía una arriesgada pirueta en lo alto de su escoba para celebrar el tanto con la grada donde se encontraban los Gryffindor, que no dejaban de vitorear su nombre. Era increíble como volaba, cómo intercedía cada quaffle, la velocidad con la que se ponía en la otra punta del campo, la destreza…

-Oye, Alyssa, ¿tú te acostaste con Sirius?

Alyssa casi se atraganta y Harry no pudo menos que fijar la mirada en Alice, consternado de que fuera capaz de hacer semejante pregunta sin previo aviso.

-¿QUÉ? –chilló Alyssa poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Saliste con él un mes, ¿cuándo os acostasteis? –volvió a repetir Alice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cassandra la taladró con la mirada-. Porque es obvio que tendríais sexo, ¡por Merlín! Está buenísimo… ¿Lo hace tan bien cómo dicen?

Hasta Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo pensando en SU padrino haciendo… eso.

-¡No tienes que preguntar esas cosas! ¡No te importan! –logró finalmente Alyssa contestar, con la cara más roja que los colores del escudo de Gyrffindor.

-No me importaría hacerlo hoy –comentó Alice llevándose la mano al mentón-. ¿Crees que querría hacerlo en la primera cita?

-Pareces una perra en celo –soltó finalmente Cassandra incapaz de morder la lengua.

-Lo dices porque tú eres virgen y no sabes lo que es eso –le rebatió Alice y después se giró hacia Alyssa-. ¿Crees que querrá hacerlo hoy?

-Es un Sirius Black, ¿lo dudas? –escupió Alyssa con antipatía.

-¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? ¡Parecía la snitch! El joven Black y Mary Wordsworth se han lanzado en picado. ¿Acaso Black piensa atraparla ya? ¡Sería sentenciar a su equipo! –la voz y el griterío en las gradas volvió a atraer la atención de Harry. Antes de poderlo ver, se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven Regulus-. ¿Pero qué hace? Black se acaba de interponer en el camino de Wordsworth quien ha perdido el equilibro de su escoba y casi se empotra con el suelo. ¡No tenía intención de atrapar la snitch!

Harry se fijó como el otro golpeador de Gryffindor, un muchacho de ancha espalda, lanzaba una bludger con fuerza hacia Regulus, quien volvía a emprender el vuelo tras su arriesgada maniobra. Sirius simplemente observó la escena, vio cómo su hermano esquivaba la por un centímetro y giró hacia otro lado. Harry no le había prestado ninguna atención, pues toda su concentración estaba fija en las actuaciones de su padre, pero acababa de darse cuenta que Sirius era un buen golpeador y había lanzado bludger hacia todos los miembros del equipo de Slytherin con la excepción de su hermano.

Harry no dejaba de maravillarse con las jugadas de su padre, era increíble la cantidad de tantos que colaba. Los dos golpeadores de Sltyherin parecían poner todas sus ganas en derribarlo de su escoba, sin ningún éxito; pues James era increíblemente rápido sobre la escoba y en el equipo de Gryffindor había dos excelentes golpeadores que frustraban sus intentos. Harry observó la snitch durante un minuto cerca de uno de los aros de Slytherin y fue consciente de que Regulus también lo hizo, pero una vez más se retuvo de intentar atraparla pues la diferencia con el equipo de Gryffindor era mayor de 150 puntos.

Al final el partido se estaba alargando en lo que era una gran demostración de James Potter. Las gradas de Gryffindor coreaban su nombre y tenían varias canciones preparadas en su honor. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez él voló de esa manera. Todos, incluido su padrino, le habían dicho que volaba tan bien como su padre pero realmente estaba comenzando a dudarlo. No había visto a nadie volar de esa manera.

-Gryffindor sigue ganando por 340 a 70 puntos. Esto está sentenciado. Avery lleva la quaffle, otro intento de acercarse a la portería contraria, dos bludger se dirigen hacia él… ¡Uff, eso ha tenido que doler! Solo ha conseguido esquivar una… ¡Black se lanza hacia las gradas! Parece que ha visto la snitch. Mary Wordsworth le sigue, pero Black está mucho más adelanto, ¿alguien ve la snitch? Porque yo no… ¡Casi se estrella contras las gradas de Hufflepuff! ¡Regulus Black ha atrapado la snitch! El partido se ha acabado, algunos Slytherin parecen abuchear pero es lo mejor que ha podido pasar. Gryffindor gana por 340 a 220 puntos.

Las gradas de Gryffindor rugieron y aplaudieron estruendosamente. Harry se puso en pie para poder ver mejor como los jugadores descendían de sus escobas. Todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se volcaron sobre James Potter cuando este pisó el césped. Los miembros de Slytherin parecían abatidos. Harry vio como lentamente se posaban sobre el terreno y se dirigían a sus vestuarios, cabizbajos.

-¡Hurra, hurra! –chillaba Alice deshaciéndose del gorro y los guantes que llevaba pese a que hacía frío-. Chicas, nos vemos en Hogsmeade. ¡Besitos!

Dio dos sonoros besos al aire y se despidió moviendo su mano mientras sonreía y esquivaba a la gente que se encaminaba a abandonar las gradas.

-Es tonta –dijo Cassandra viendo su figura desaparecer entre el gentío.

-Me da pena, más bien –comentó Alyssa-. Entonces, ¿segura que no quieres venir a Hogsmeade?

-No, no. No me apetece además tengo aún pendiente ese trabajo para pociones y como no lo lleve el lunes, Slughorn me echará de clase.

-Si no vienes porque crees que vas a molesta, ya te dije que solo veré a Regulus un momento para invitarle a una cerveza y ya está –le aclaró Alyssa-. Iré sola a Hogsmeade.

-No, en serio, ¡no me tientes! Ve y pásalo genial, tráeme unas ranas de chocolate pues cuando llegues estaré deprimida en mi cutre trabajo…

Cassandra le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió. Alyssa esperó a que se hubieran despejado las gradas para dirigirse a Harry.

-Tu padre juega genial –le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se atragantó con las palabras, pero no se veía capaz de negar lo que era una evidencia.

-Respira, no voy a decir nada –dijo Alyssa divertida-. ¿Vienes a Hogsmeade? Eso sí, cuando esté con Regulus, no es por nada, pero piérdete un poco, ¿no?

-Sí iré –confesó Harry-. Estoy desesperado de tirarme horas frente a unos libros que no me solucionan nada… y respecto a tu "cita", no quiero estar ahí en mitad…

-¡No es una cita! –chilló Alyssa aunque el rubor de sus mejillas contradecían sus palabras.

-Llámalo como quieras, en mi época es cita.

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber sobre tu época. Quizá si no fueras tan reservado, te podría ayudar más…

Harry la siguió mientras bajaban las gradas y esa idea iluminó su cerebro. Quizá pudiera ayudarle más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podría decir o no.

-¿Qué haces ahora? No digas nada que no deba saber, pero no creo que con que me digas a qué te dedicas… pues vaya a cambiar nada.

-Me preparo para ser auror, es decir, ya acabé Hogwarts… es entrenamiento de verdad.

Alyssa se apretó la bufanda contra el cuello y tomó el camino hacia Hogsmeade. Se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que no tenían a nadie alrededor.

-Mi hermana es auror –dijo la muchacha en voz baja-. Es cinco años mayor que yo, ella y un primo mío están en la Orden del Fénix. Me dijo que las pruebas son muy difíciles, por eso yo quiero prepararme mucho.

Harry apartó la mirada de la chica y la fijó en el blanco camino que se cernía delante de ellos. Había muchas huellas en la nieve, nieve que empezaba a derretirse por el fuerte sol que brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Le incomodaba hablar sobre el tema, le incomodaba negarle la verdad a la joven Ravenclaw pero no podía decirle que era cuestión de poco tiempo que su hermana y primo murieran.

-Por eso te pregunté sobre Regulus –continuó Alyssa-. No es un secreto por qué bando simpatizan los Black, a excepción de Sirius, claro está. Conocí a Regulus cuando estaba en tercero, compartimos un castigo…

-Un momento –intervino Harry divertido-. ¿Tú, perfecta prefecta, y Regulus Black castigados?

-Falté a una clase… por un motivo personal –se apresuró a decir Alyssa-. El caso es que lo conozco de hace varios años pero creo que nunca llego a conocerlo… Sé que, bueno, que siente orgullo por ser un sangrelimpia y que seguramente ni me dirigiría la palabra si mi familia fuera muggles… Y conozco muy bien a su hermano, los veo tan distintos. Siempre estuve "enamorada" de Sirius, como muchas otras, pero luego resultó no ser lo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo que no fue lo que esperabas? –le atacó Harry un poco ofendido, su padrino simplemente era genial.

-A eso me refiero cuando digo que cuando hablo de Sirius noto en ti admiración hacia él, y cuando hablo sobre Regulus te noto incómodo –apuntó Alyssa sin dejar de observarlo-. Seguramente Sirius sea un gran amigo y persona, pero solo te diré que como pareja deja mucho que desear. Creo que no está hecho para el compromiso. Es rebelde hasta para eso.

Harry sonrió al recordar a su padrino. No, sin duda, no lo veía comprometido con nada ni nadie de la forma que Alyssa habría querido.

-Sin embargo Regulus es diferente. Déjame explicarte, Sirius junto con tu padre son admirados y conocidos en todo el colegio. Son lo máximo, todo el mundo los sigue, todo el mundo quiere ser como ellos. Y, no te ofendas, a ellos les encanta eso. Regulus tiene cualidades muy similares a su hermano para ser igual de reconocido y admirado, y no lo es. No se hace destacar, es muy reservado. Creo que me atrae porque no lo comprendo, porque encierra un misterio.

"Y menudo misterio" pensó Harry al recordar la conversación que escuchó entre Snape y él.

-Y sigues sin decir nada –comentó Alyssa al rodear el sendero que los conduciría a Hogsmeade, ya se podía ver el pequeño pueblo-. Hablando de tu problema, insisto en que hagas una lista sobre personas que te querrían cambiar de tiempo. Alguien te puso aquí. Lo que no entiendo es cómo lo hizo y que tendrás que hacer para salir de aquí.

-¿Quién me va a poner aquí?

-Alguien que tenga interés en que estés precisamente en esta época –puntualizó Alyssa-. Es raro, porque por lo que hemos averiguado, no existe una forma de hacer algo así… No existe ahora, pero quizá en tu época sí.

-¿Entonces no podré volver? –preguntó Harry temiéndose la respuesta. El hecho de imaginarse una vida sin Ginny se le hacía cuesta arriba.

-Tiene que haber una forma –prosiguió Alyssa-, estoy segura. Además no dejo de darle vueltas al hecho de que solo yo pueda verte… ¡Eso es aún más raro que el hecho de que estés aquí!

-No te engañes, todo es raro.

Alyssa sonrió mirando a Harry de lado. Acababan de llegar a la entrada de Hogsmeade y ya había cientos de alumnos paseando por sus calles y disfrutando de un día inusualmente soleado. Harry vio a lo lejos un grupo con los uniformes de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Ni se han cambiado, han venido directamente a celebrarlo aquí –comentó Alyssa-. Yo voy a dar una vuelta y comprar unas cosas para Cassandra, aún no he quedado con Regulus. ¿Dónde estarás?

-Voy a dar una vuelta –comentó Harry que tenía la mirada fija en el grupo de personas ataviadas de rojo.

-¿Sabes? La forma en que siempre lo miras, como si no te lo creyeras, me da miedo –le confesó Alyssa-. Ojalá en tu futuro también esté él.

Harry se dio la vuelta sorprendido y solo consiguió ver la espalda de la muchacha, quien se alejaba de él. "Ojalá estuviera". ¡Puede estar! Sintió ira y frustración, mayor que la que había sentido días anteriores. Con paso decidido se acercó al grupo hasta que dejaron de ser una masa borrosa. Rápidamente ubicó a su padre, rodeado de sus mejores amigos. Vio a Peter a su lado, quien lo miraba con una admiración desmedida. ¿En qué momento decidiría traicionarlo? ¿En qué momento lo condenaría a morir? Vio a Remus, el débil Remus, al lado de Peter, sonriendo, reservado. Y la furia volvió a apoderarse de él.

Peter no solo traicionaría a su padre y su madre. Traicionó a Remus condenándolo a una vida de soledad, donde nadie lo apreciaría, donde lo mirarían con desprecio y recelo. Lo condenó a una vida sin amigos. Observó a Sirius, imponentemente atractivo, al lado de su padre, sonriendo y hablando en voz alta. Peter condenó a ese joven muchacho a Azkaban. Lo condenó cuando apenas había saboreado la vida, cuando no tuvo tiempo ni de crecer ni madurar. Y por último, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el más pequeño de los cuatro, se condenó a él mismo.

-¡Esta noche fiesta en la sala común! –gritó James haciéndose oír por encima de sus compañeros.

-¿Y cómo meteremos las bebidas? –preguntó una chica de cabello corto y castaño, ataviada con el uniforme de quidditch también.

-Querida Mary –dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por el hombro y guiñándole un ojo, ante lo que la muchacha se sonrojó-, nosotros nos encargamos de ello. Y te perdono por haber permitido que mi hermano atrapara la snitch…

-¡Estúpido! –exclamó Mary sin dejar de sonreír y liberándose de su brazo-. El jodido es muy rápido… pero ¡hemos ganado!

-Yo, te aseguro, que no soy rápido –añadió Sirius mirándole de arriba abajo y soltando una atronadora risa.

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado por el desparpajo y egocentrismo de su padrino, pero la alegría de verlo ahí, vivo y joven, era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Ahora no, Canuto, no queremos una lista detallada de tus numerosos talentos –le cortó James-. Vamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas…

-Pícaro, luego te paso la lista a ti –le dijo Sirius cogiéndolo por el cuello y despeinándolo.

-¡No me despeines! Tengo una pelirroja que ganar hoy, aún –añadió James separándose de su mejor amigo.

-Siempre tienes el pelo igual –comentó Peter.

-Gracias, Colagusano.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Las Tres Escobas debe estar llena, y no pillaremos sitio –intervino Remus despidiéndose del resto de alumnos.

Los cuatro amigos, dos de ellos ataviados con sendos uniformes de quidditch, llamando la atención de todo el resto, se encaminaron hacia la taberna, seguidos por un invisible Harry. Había intentado evitarlos durante toda la semana pero no podía aguantar más. La tentación y deseos eran demasiado para combatirlas eternamente. Entró a la taberna y se sorprendió al verla con tanto gentío. Cerca de una ventana lograron encontrar una mesa vacía la lado de una acaramelada pareja.

-Voy a pedir –dijo James-. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Claro, ¡pero no me robes a la camarera! –dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a la joven Rosmerta que atendía una mesa alejada de ellos.

-Me van más pelirrojas, Canuto. Y tú, perro sarnoso, ¿no tenías una cita hoy?

-Es cierto, pero vendrá a buscarme, todas lo hacen.

Remus cabeceó en señal de desaprobación y Peter sonrió mirando a Sirius con la misma admiración que lo hacía con James. Harry se fijó como su padre iba a la barra y volvía con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla cubiertas de espuma.

-¿Habéis visto a Evans después del partido? –preguntó el joven de las gafas tomando asiento al lado de Sirius.

-Yo la vi antes con Mary McDonald, cerca de Honeydukes –comentó Peter echándose un trago de la espumosa bebida.

Remus buscó en su bolsillo algunas monedas y se las tendió a James, que lo miró consternado.

-¡Déjate de esas paridas, Lunático! ¡Invito yo! Dime Peter, ¿por qué no me comentaste que la viste?

-No sé, estábamos con todo el equipo y…

-Cornamenta, sigo pensando que hay más conejos para cazar –intervino Sirius observando el lugar-. Si el pelirrojo no te hace caso, ve al rubio…

-Lily será la madre de mis hijos –afirmó James llevándose la bebida a la boca-. Últimamente me habla sin gritar.

-Sí, eso es todo un avance –concedió Sirius-. Pero he de decirte que me molas más cuando no está ella delante, eres más divertido.

-Bebe y calla, chucho –le espetó James sonriendo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -comentó Sirius irguiéndose.

Harry miró hacia la puerta de la entrada y vio entrar a Lily acompañada por unas amigas. Vio como la joven miraba hacia la mesa de los merodeadores, y un leve rubor se dibuja en sus mejillas al enfocar a James. Harry se alejó de la mesa de los merodeadores y cruzó los escasos metros que lo separaban de su madre.

-¿Has visto cómo te mira, Lily? –le dijo la joven de cabello rojizo y rizado dándole un codo.

-No digas tonterías, Mary –le regañó Lily y Harry sintió un escalofrío que comenzaba al final de su espalda y se perdía en su nuca al escuchar la voz suave y llena de frescura de su madre.

-¡Te has puesto colorada! –le acusó Mary sonriendo-. Si te gusta, y te GUSTA, debes decírselo ya. Vamos a sentarnos con ellos.

-¡No pienso sentarme ahí!

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Alyssa, sola. Enseguida vio a Harry, quien estaba mirando con exagerada devoción a su madre. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Ravenclaw, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Perdona, Evans –dijo Alyssa al entrar, pues la pelirroja le impedía el paso.

-¡Oh, estamos en medio! Pasa, McKinnon, lo siento.

Alyssa miró el bello rostro de la pelirroja, fijándose en sus ojos y miró a Harry con una mirada interrogatoria; el muchacho enrojeció y se alejó de nuevo hacia la mesa de los merodeadores. Justo cuando llegaba a la mesa del grupo de amigos, la pareja de acaramelados de al lado se levantaba. Alyssa buscó una mesa vacía y solo encontró la que dicha pareja había dejado, demasiado cerca de Black, para su gusto. Resignada, se dirigió hacia allí intentando no ser vista.

Tomó asiento y con su varita movió una gran maceta que había para que quedara entre las dos mesas y la escondiera, aunque fuera, levemente. Harry se dio cuenta, y posicionado donde estaba, podía escuchar tanto a los merodeadores como ver la expresión de hastía que tenía Alyssa.

-Os dejo –dijo James pegándole un último trago a su bebida y con la mirada fija en la barra-. Voy a invitar a mi futura mujer a la fiesta de esta noche.

-Te esperamos aquí en 50 segundos –dijo Sirius levantando su jarra, como si brindara-. Es lo que tardarás en volver cuando te grite.

James le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y se encaminó hacia la barra.

-¿Cuánto apostáis que tardará en volver? –preguntó Sirius.

-¡20 segundos! –dijo rápidamente Peter, deseoso de seguirle la corriente a Black.

-No os lo vais a creer, pero es cierto que James ha hecho grandes avances –comentó Remus-. Fijaros, están hablando.

-¡Que me aspen! –exclamó Sirius, sorprendido-. Y parecen hablar con normalidad. ¿Sabéis qué? Brindemos por él. ¡Rosmerta, guapa!

La camarera se acercó a la mesa con la libreta en la mano. Harry reconoció que realmente era guapa.

-Ponnos otras e invita a aquellos dos. Parece que por fin el pobre Cornamente va a moj…

-Cállate –le murmuró Remus sonrojándose.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –aulló Sirius ante la sonrisa de la camarera que inmediatamente invocó tres nuevas jarras llenísimas de cerveza. Sirius sacó algún dinero y se lo tendió a la mujer-. El resto es propina para ti.

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó más estupefacto cuando Rosmerta les llevó dos jarras a James y Lily y les indicó la mesa, desde donde Sirius les guiñaba un ojo. Y ambos accedieron a la invitación.

-No parece la misma Evans que nos grita en la sala común –murmuró Sirius pensativo.

Harry estaba tan absorto en la conversación y delirios de los merodeadores que ni se había fijado en que Regulus Black acababa de llegar y tras divisar a Alyssa, se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso, ¿no había otra mesa libre? –preguntó el moreno al darse cuenta de quienes estaban al lado.

-Hola; ni se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. He movido esa planta para taparnos un poco –dijo Alyssa señalándole la gran maceta-. He pedido por ti, espero que no te importe.

Justo en ese momento apareció la camarera con dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y se las puso en frente, sonriendo. Regulus ni se fijó en la mujer y clavó sus grises ojos en Alyssa, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Sirius siempre había tenido ojos para todas y Regulus parecía no darle importancia y la belleza y voluptuosidad de la camarera.

-Has jugado muy bien –dijo finalmente Alyssa para romper el silencio que empezaba a ser realmente incómodo.

Harry seguía con el oído puesto en la conversación de los merodeadores, en la que Sirius les hablaba maravillas de la nueva moto muggle que había conseguido y sus planes para hacer que volara; sin embargo, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, las palabras de la mesa de al lado venían altas y claras, y es que sentía mucha curiosidad por el hermano desconocido de su padrino.

-Gracias –dijo Regulus y una furtiva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que lo acercaba más a su parecido con Sirius-. Aunque en el equipo no están contentos…

-No podías hacer otra cosa. Me di cuenta de que viste la snitch varias veces y la dejaste pasar, pero si no la hubieras atrapado, lo habría hecho la buscadora de Gryffindor y habría sido peor.

-Eres muy observadora –comentó Regulus mirándola con interés-. No es que me sorprenda, ya lo sabía.

-¡Sí, Peter, tienes que hacerlo! –la voz de Sirius sonó más fuerte de lo normal y Harry se rodeó hacia él-. Lo prometimos, siempre juntos. Tienes que unirte a la Orden también.

-Déjalo, Canuto –comentó Remus al ver que Peter se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le increpó Sirius-. Venga ya, Colagusano, estaremos juntos.

-¿Tú es que no le tienes miedo? –quiso saber Peter.

-Déjame pensar…. Creo que no.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron con admiración.

-Tengo ganas de hacerlo, de hacer algo importante por los demás, de probar que soy algo más. De ser diferente a ellos.

-Será mejor que nos bebamos esto rápido –expresó Regulus haciendo una mueca de asco cuando escuchó la entusiasmada voz de su hermano.

Alyssa lo observó con curiosidad y abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera.

-¿Tanto te incómoda tu… digo, él? —preguntó Alyssa con extremo cuidado.

-Puedes decirlo, mi hermano, o al menos hermano de sangre, aunque le joda la idea. Ya sé que a ti siempre te ha gustado…

-¡Ya no me gusta! –saltó Alyssa de repente, como si quisiera dejar eso bien claro.

Regulus la miró un instante directamente, sin decir nada; lo cual incomodó mucho más a la Ravenclaw.

-Yo también soy muy observador –habló finalmente el muchacho.

-¿Y qué has observado? –preguntó Alyssa temerosa.

Harry se sintió terriblemente mal al escuchar con tanta claridad una conversación que iba adquiriendo tintes tan íntimos. Intentó centrar toda su atención en los planes que Sirius había trazado para todo el grupo, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

-He observado que te atraía, como a muchas otras, un físico y una apariencia de rebeldía y fanfarronería realmente desbordante para tan poca cosa –dijo Regulus con el mismo tono de voz, provocando que Alyssa se sonrojara-. Y también observé, antes de que sucediera, cómo acabaría la cosa. Tal cómo acabó. Sirius solo entiende de compromiso para con sus amigos. Ni tú ni yo entramos en esa categoría.

Harry observó con interés las facciones del menor de los Black. ¿Era resentimiento lo que mostraban esos ojos grises especialmente brillantes?

-He oído que se marchó de casa…

-Lo hizo –le cortó Regulus-. Sin importarle renunciar a su familia ni hacer daño a nuestra madre.

-¿Alguna vez…?

-¿…hemos sido hermanos? Sí. Pero en Hogwarts todo cambió. No compartimos las mismas ideas ni nada. Somos como dos completos desconocidos.

-Regulus, ¿me hablarías si fuera hija de muggles? –preguntó Alyssa sosteniendo el asa de su jarra para que su mano no temblara.

-Veo que Sirius hizo bien su trabajo –comentó en tono frío Regulus-. ¿Te he pedido alguna vez que me des un certificado de tu árbol genealógico?

Harry sintió pena por Alyssa, quien parecía lívida de la impresión. Su rostro estaba blanco como la cera y sus manos temblaban levemente. Rehuyó la mirada de Regulus, incomodada por la situación.

-Lo siento… no quería… decir eso.

-¿No es ese tu hermano? –preguntó de repente Peter que se había fijado en la mesa que tenían la lado-. Está con una ex tuya, esa chica de Ravenclaw…

Remys y Sirius se dieron la vuelta y miraron entre las hojas de la planta que los separaba de la mesa de al lado para corroborar las palabras de su amigo.

-Os dije que no era gay –comentó Sirius sonriendo con maldad-. De hecho, veo que tenemos gustos similares… Voy a echarles una visita.

Harry sintió deseos de detenerlo, pero fue imposible dada su condición de observador. Vio como Sirius se ponía de pie de un salto, se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos y se acercaba a la mesa de al lado, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Interrumpo algo? ¡Cuánto tiempo, hermanito! He de decirte que has jugado muy bien, lástima que tu equipo esté formado por unos zopencos con pocas habilidades.

Sirius tomó asiento al lado de Regulus, quien lo miraba con odio evidente. Los hombros y posturas del menor de los Black se tensionaron y su mirada se oscureció.

-Alyssa, tan bella como siempre –continuó Sirius mirando a la chica y guiñándole un ojo.

-Piérdete, Black.

-¿En qué momento dejé de ser Sirius?

-Estamos en una charla privada, nadie te ha invitado –repuso Alyssa.

-Muñeca, no necesito invitación. Estamos casi en familia, mi hermano y tú, que has ocupado un lugar…

-Cállate –le amenazó Alyssa recuperando su aplomo.

-¿Sabes, Regulus? –continuó Sirius rodeándose hacia su hermano-. Sabía que no eras gay, se lo había dicho a mis amigos varias veces…

-¿Gay? –dijo finalmente Regulus abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, ya sabes, invertido, maricón… y una amplia lista de adjetivos. Como nunca has tenido novia…

-¡Que no sea un animal en celo como tú no quiere decir que no haya tenido novia! –exclamó Regulus alejándose de él.

-¡Ah! ¿Has tenido?

Alyssa dejó de observar a Sirius con interés para ver a su hermano con curiosidad.

-Por favor, ¿en serio esperas que te cuente, a ti, mi vida privada? –le escupió Regulus con desprecio.

-Deberías pasar menos tiempo con esa arpía que llamas madre –dijo Sirius retirándose un mechón de la cara.

Regulus se llevó la mano a la túnica y agarró su varita.

-Cállate o no respondo.

Por primera vez Sirius pareció realmente sorprendida. Vio la varita de su hermano ante sí, y observó que los ojos de su hermano relucían presos del odio y la furia.

-¡Siriussssssssssssssss!

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara. No podía creer el don de la oportunidad de aquella chica. Alice se acercaba hacia ellos, caminando coquetamente.

-¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Los oscuros ojos de Alice se fijaron primero en la varita de Regulus quien apuntaba a su hermano y después se posaron en Alyssa. Regulus bajó la varita y se la guardó, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la nueva conquista de Sirius.

-Me marcho –dijo Regulus haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie. Alyssa lo miró suplicante pero antes de poder decir algo, Sirius ya estaba de pie.

-No hace falta que te vayas, hermanito. Ya lo hago yo, vámonos Alice, estoy ahí con unos amigos.

El mayor de los Black le pasó una mano por la cintura a Alice, que parecía estar flotando en una nube, y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Eso, huye, se te da muy bien –le espetó Regulus casi temblando y de pie.

-¿Te marchas? –le increpó Alyssa al ver que no se sentaba.

-Ya me has invitado, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Los azules ojos de Alyssa se abrieron de par y en par. Querían pedirle de forma no verbal al joven que tenía delante que se quedara allí, un poco más, con ella. Sentía que todo estaba saliendo a revés de lo que había imaginado.

-Mi hermano nunca supo hacer buenos cambios –dijo Regulus observando por primera vez a la nueva chica que acompañaba a Sirius.

Alyssa se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ellos, en un ataque de valor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es evidente, ¿no?

Harry supo que era totalmente evidente.

-No para mí –contestó Alyssa esperanzada.

-Me marcho, Alyssa, gracias por todo –dijo Regulus llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, en un movimiento inconsciente, como solía hacer su hermano.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Estoy harto de tomar lo que otros ya no quieren.

Regulus se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la taberna dejando a la joven plantada en medio del local, muda y paralizada. Poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad y se sentó resignada donde había estado antes.

-Tiene razón, era evidente –dijo finalmente Harry.

Alyssa lo fulminó con la mirada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia.

-¿Has estado espiando, cerdo asqueroso?

-¡No, no! –se defendió Harry-. Estaba espiándolos a ellos, no pude evitar escucharos.

-Pues cállate, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados por la sorpresa.

-¿No te parecen característicos los ojos de Lily Evans? Porque tienen la misma forma y color que los tuyos, es toda tan evidente…

* * *

><p>Es mas largo q los otros capis, es para que perdonéis mi retraso, y creo que tiene algo más de movimiento, ya vosotros me decís. Espero vuestros reviews, por favor! Gracias a los q me han puesto en favoritos, pero me animáis más a seguirla quienes me dejan review.<p>

bssssss

15


	6. El baño

Siento el retraso. Gracias a **YaraGinnyPotterEvans** por mandarme PM preguntándome si no actualizaba y recordándome que hay gente, vosotros, q me lee.

No lo he hecho xq me he cansado de fanfiction. Uno de mis fics está en un foro de "malos fics y sus autores". Me lo han reportado y eliminado hasta tres veces, cada vez q pasaba eso fanfiction no me permitia subir ni actualizar fics por un plazo de tiempo. Lo subia y otra vez el acoso. Le he pillado asco a fanfiction, siento q no sirve lo k escribo y aunqe entre cn mucha ilusion y muchas ganas -muchisimas, porque me gustaba la pagina- las he ido perdiendo y ahora solo siento dolor y frustracion. xq no creo merecer q mi fic tenga q estar expuesto en una pagina asi, xq no creo q me tengan q enviar los privados q me mandan insultandome ni algunos d los reviews q no sn nada constructivos, en algunos han llamado mierda a lo q hago y a mi poco mas q descerebrada. Me he deprimido y han matado mis ganas de escribir y la ilusion x subir nuevos capitulos. Sabeis q actualizaba rapido y siento el retraso, xro en verdad ando muy deprimida por todo...

este cap es mas largo, no pensaba ya ni subirlo y vosotros tp teneis culpa xq me habeis dejado review y seguid esta histoira.** YaraGinnyPotterEvans** me ha dado el empujoncito que necesitaba y se lo agradezco. Solo espero q os guste y q me hagais saber si quereis que lo termine, le queda un capitulo o dos como mucho.

graxias a todos los q me leen y sn amables cnmigo.

* * *

><p>—No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Potter.<p>

Harry se puso a la altura de los dos adolescentes que parecían discutir de camino al Gran Comedor. Lily Evans, con unos libros contra su pecho, y la barbilla alzada, evitando mirar al joven muchacho de mirada castaña que caminaba a su lado.

—Ni ahora ni nunca —masculló James, perdiendo un poco la paciencia, y acelerando el paso para ponerse frente a ella—. No sé quién es el inmaduro de los dos.

—¿Me estás llamando inmadura? —chilló Lily, parando de repente—. ¿Tú? Déjame decirte que no soy yo quién se pavonea por el colegio con una estúpida snitch, que no soy yo quién se divierte a costa de los demás, que no soy yo quién tiene que reafirmar su valía humillando a los otros…

—Por favor, Evans, deja a un lado ya lo de Snape. Él tampoco es un santo, ya viste lo que le hizo el otro día a Sirius.

—No estoy defendiendo a Snape. Sé que… sé que él no es cómo debería ser —dijo la pelirroja y Harry notó tristeza en sus verdes ojos—. Pero el trato que le habéis dado, desde el primer día…

—¡Ya no lo hago! —le interrumpió James. Lily lo miró sorprendida, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a que el chico le levantara la voz—. Está bien, Lily, no sé por cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar arrastrando por las culpas del pasado. Tengo 17 años, no soy el mismo niño de 14. No quiero molestarte, estoy aquí porque me gustas —Lily enrojeció y clavó su mirada en el muro—. No te quiero tomar el pelo, pero tú no me dejas acceder a ti. Tú te niegas a conocerme. Y yo ya no puedo hacer mucho más. A partir de ahora, te dejaré en paz, si es lo que tanto deseas pero jamás he bromeado con lo que siento por ti. Porque si de algo he estado seguro, desde hace años, es que te quiero.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor dejando a una ruborizada Lily Evans, que se aferraba a sus libros con mayor fuerza. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se secaba una mejilla. Parecía sorprendida por las palabras del castaño, quien antes de atravesar la puerta que conducía al Gran Comedor, donde empezaban a salir los primeros murmullos de un nuevo día, se giró sonriendo.

—¡Ah, pelirroja! Esas dos coletas te sientan jodidamente bien.

Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de su vista con una sonrisa divertida estampada en su cara.

—Maldito payaso —susurró Lily recuperando el paso, y a Harry no se le pasó por alto que una sonrisa se había escapado de sus labios y que se acariciaba una de las coletas, aún sonrojada. Harry la siguió hasta el interior del Gran Comedor y vio cómo tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga, Mary Macdonald, que en ese mismo momento devoraba un trozo de salchicha mientras pasaba las páginas de El Profeta.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó Lily tomando asiento, evitando mirar a James que ya se había reunido con sus amigos y charlaba animadamente con Peter.

—Lo de siempre —dijo Mary dejando el periódico sobre la mesa donde Harry pudo leer _Desaparecen otros cinco muggles en el sur de Norwich_—. No ha habido anuncios de muertes pero esos desaparecidos estarán…

Mary no acabó la frase. Harry vio cómo su madre clavaba los ojos en el titular con un gesto de furia y después levantaba la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde varios alumnos hablaban en corro y reían. Snape estaba allí, aunque su semblante distaba mucho de la risa. Harry vio un poco más alejado a Regulus, quien parecía leer el periódico con total indiferencia.

—Cerdos asquerosos —masculló Lily dejando caer sus libros sobre la banca. Mary le ofreció un vaso de zumo—. No tengo ganas. Mary, es horrible lo que está pasando. ¿Es que nunca se va a acabar? Me siento mal, aquí, impotente mientras mi familia, nuestras familias, están ahí fuera expuestas a esos locos.

—Se acabará —sentenció Mary—. Te juro que se acabará.

Harry, de repente, se sintió más cansado y quizá el hecho de que sus piernas hubieran comenzado a temblar era indicativo de que no debía seguir escuchando o su resolución de solo observar quedaría por los suelos. Notaba que día a día iba dando más pasos hacia ellos al ver que era imposible, tras arduas investigaciones, sacar el porqué de su estancia ahí. Primero, no quiso acercarse a sus padres, a Sirius ni a Remus porque sentía que cuanto más los viera, jóvenes y vivos, más difícil sería su determinación. Ahora, ya llevaba varios días que incluso había pasado las noches en la sala de Gryffindor o en las habitaciones de séptimo curso y su nueva resolución era alejarse cuando tocaran temas que podría poner (aún es más peligro) una determinación que se veía seriamente amenazada.

Poco a poco se acercó hasta el grupo que formaba su padre. Se fijó en que James parecía más absorto y de vez en cuando miraba a Lily de reojo. Sirius intercambió una mirada muy significativa con Remus mientras escuchaban a Peter quejarse sobre la última poción que había tenido que realizar en clase de Slughorn.

—No vas a suspender los EXTASIS, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco más —le animó Remus.

—¡Y qué más da! —intervino Sirius bajando la voz—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Cuando acabemos, vamos a la Orden. Dumbledore está de acuerdo y en verdad es lo que más me apetece.

Sirius levantó los grises ojos de sus amigos y los fijó en la mesa de Slytherin, donde su hermano estaba acabando su desayuno.

—Sirius tiene razón —añadió James saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Y estaremos juntos y te aseguro, Colagusano, que no te dejaremos acercarte a ninguna poción.

Peter sonrió nervioso aunque en su mirada se podía observar aún el miedo que le provocaba suspender la asignatura de pociones. Harry dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando, súbitamente, Sirius se puso de pie, dejando sobre la mesa su desayuno, del que había comido poco.

—¿Dónde vas, Canuto? —preguntó James curioso.

Harry siguió el camino de la mirada de su padrino y vio cómo estaba puesta en una nuca de cabello castaño oscuro y uniforme de Slytherin que abandonaba el comedor.

—Ahora vuelvo —fue lo único que dijo Sirius antes de alejarse de la mesa.

James asintió, curioso, mientras veía a su amigo alejarse y sortear un grupo de chicas que no paraban de cuchichear y sonreír a su paso.

—Está preocupado por su hermano —dijo Remus—. Si os dais cuenta, Regulus no presenta muy buen aspecto y por lo visto, no fue a los últimos entrenamientos de quidditch de Slytherin.

—Eso es raro —dijo James observando cómo Sirius desaparecía por la puerta.

Harry se quedó unos minutos rezagado pero al ver que Peter volvía a concentrarse en las notas de su pergamino mientras su padre engullía su desayuno bastante silencioso, algo raro en él, y Remus se concentraba en leer el periódico, decidió seguir a Sirius. El tema de Regulus no se le había pasado por alto y quizá el hecho de que Alyssa comenzara a presentar un aspecto lamentable que incluía ojos hinchados y rojos a causa de lágrimas que no dejaba escapar en público fueran causas para que se hubiera volcado más en el grupo de los merodeadores. Sabía que después del incidente en Las Tres Escobas, Alyssa había pasado muy malos ratos ante la fría indiferencia de Regulus. Aún así, la muchacha no había descuidado las investigaciones para ayudar a Harry y este se sentía un poco culpable por todos los problemas que le estaba ocasionando.

Salió rápido del Gran Comedor y alcanzó a Sirius, que por lo visto hacía poco que había alcanzado, a su vez, a su hermano. Sí, definitivamente el aspecto de Regulus distaba mucho de ser saludable. Tenía unas enormes ojeras grises marcadas y se veía algo más delgado que semanas atrás.

—…no tengo nada que decirte, Sirius, te puedes largar por dónde has venido.

—Déjate de gilipolleces, Reg. Sé que no fuiste a los entrenamientos de tu equipo y eso no es propio de ti.

—¿Ahora me espías? —dijo Regulus fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿No querías olvidarnos a todos nosotros? Pues sigue con tu camino, ese mismo que elegiste cuando saliste de nuestra casa.

—Eres imposible —estalló Sirius—. Deja de echarme en cara eso. No soportaba más aquello. Hice bien, más te valdría a ti hacer lo mismo…

—Yo sé quién soy —le cortó Regulus— y estoy orgulloso de ello. No como otros traidores. No debería ni dirigirte la palabra.

—¿Cómo permites que ella te manipule así? —le escupió Sirius—. Mírate, no sé exactamente qué ocurre por tu vida pero no hay que ser un lumbreras para sospecharlo. Escúchame, Reg; en el momento que esa asquerosa marca roce tu brazo, no querré saber nada de ti. Nada. Pero por ahora eres mi hermano pequeño, como siempre.

—Deja tu discurso sentimental o me echaré a llorar —masculló Regulus y Harry pudo sentir odio y resentimiento en cada una de sus sílabas.

Ambos muchachos enmudecieron mientras se sostenían las miradas.

—Las ironías nunca se te dieron bien —dijo Sirius sin dejar de observarlo.

Harry sintió unas pisadas y giró el cuello para clavar la vista en una desvalida Alyssa. Notó que Regulus resoplaba de fastidio y que Sirius miraba a la muchacha y a su hermano con curiosidad. Harry quería irse del lugar, pero entonces fijó la vista en el voluminoso libro que llevaba Alyssa entre sus manos. Era aquel que una semana atrás le había pedido a Regulus sacar de la Sección Prohibida. Se había olvidado de que el plazo expiraba ese día.

—Siento si… interrumpo —dijo la joven mirando a ambos hermanos, visiblemente nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, McKinnon, ya me iba —dijo Regulus mirando a su hermano con el desafío brillando en sus grises ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo —se apresuró a decir Alyssa mostrándole el libro.

Sirius miró la escena con curiosidad y entonces se percató en las ojeras que parecía compartir Alyssa.

—Bien, Reg, piénsalo. Si necesitas algo, por favor, avísame —le dijo Sirius pasándole una mano por el hombro. Regulus no se movió—. Quiero hablar un segundo con Alyssa, no te la robo ni un minuto.

Regulus vio cómo Sirius tomaba de un brazo a Alyssa y se la llevaba unos metros alejados de él. Harry notó en sus fríos ojos cierta envidia y rencor, realmente no comprendía cómo seguía allí parado. Dio unos pasos hacia Sirius y Alyssa, curioso por lo que este tuviera que decirle.

—No es el momento, Sirius. Quiero hablar con tu hermano. No me ayudas arrastrándome del brazo.

—Algo le pasa —dijo Sirius sin hacer caso a sus palabras—. Alyssa, por favor, ayúdalo. No deja que yo me acerque, contigo será suficiente…

—¡No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que aquella tarde decidiste hacerte el gracioso en Las Tres Escobas! —le recriminó Alyssa—. No me vengas ahora con sermones, para tu hermano soy aún más indiferente de lo que lo fui para ti.

Sirius la miró en silencio y Harry tragó saliva.

—Nunca me has sido indiferente, joder —masculló Sirius pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Lo nuestro no funcionó pero eso no quiere decir que no te…

—¿Apreciara? Vale, Black. Ya me da igual.

—No quiero discutir ahora y menos cuando a quién quieres ver es a mi hermano. Solo te digo que lo cuides, ¿vale? A ti te escuchará más que a mí.

—Lo dudo.

—Eres muy inteligente para unas cosas pero muy torpe para otras.

Sirius le sonrió y se marchó del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Alyssa ignoró la presencia de Harry o quizá ni siquiera la notó. Se acercó a Regulus, que estaba inmóvil en el pasillo, con una pose altanera y las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué querías, Mckinnon?

—Devolverte esto y darte las gracias —dijo Alyssa dándole el libro y esta vez lo miró con desafío—. Y decirte que eres un completo estúpido.

Harry se quedó tan sorprendido con las palabras de la castaña como Regulus, quien, por su reacción, no se las esperaba.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gruñó finalmente Regulus.

—Estúpido. ¿Además eres sordo? Estoy harta de tener que perseguirte, de tener que buscarte y que me ignores. ¿Sabes? No sienta nada bien. No soy una mierda que puedas pisotear a tu gusto, pensé que eras mi amigo y desde Las Tres Escobas ni me hablas y lo peor es que no sé el motivo.

Harry recordaba cómo sucedió todo y en verdad estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Sirius. Alyssa tenía una gran inteligencia analítica pero en otros aspectos, parecía más corta que él. O quizá no se lo creía.

—¿Y por qué quieres hablarme? ¿Por qué te intereso, McKinnon? Piensas que soy como mi hermano y que como él se aburrió de ti, ahora quizá puedas sustituirlo conmigo.

Lo siguiente que Harry escuchó fue el aire siendo roto por una bofetada. Regulus giró la cara y algunos mechones oscuros taparon sus ojos mientras volvía a mirar a Alyssa, aún más sorprendido. Los ojos azules de ella estaban acuosos y su mano temblaba.

—No… no te voy a permitir que me hables así —sollozó Alyssa y rápidamente se secó unas lágrimas traicioneras con la manga—. No, Black, ni a ti te lo permito.

Harry se quedó pegado en el suelo, mientras Alyssa le daba la espalda a Regulus y se permitía flaquear. Porque Harry pudo observar con total nitidez como las lágrimas iban ganando la batalla. Regulus observó perplejo cómo Alyssa comenzó a dar pequeños pasos en dirección contraria y solo se movió cuando fue plenamente consciente de los casi inaudibles sollozos que se escapaban de los labios de ella. Rápidamente acortó la distancia y la tomó de los hombros, empujándola contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Black? —gritó Alyssa, avergonzada por no poder controlar el llanto.

Regulus le pasó la mano por el rostro, secando las lágrimas, provocando que los ojos azules de ella se abrieran de forma poco natural. Harry intentó fijar su atención en la estatua de al lado pero antes de conseguirlo pudo ver cómo Regulus acortaba la distancia y se detenía a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Alyssa había enmudecido al ver el rostro de Regulus tan cerca del suyo propio. Podía apreciar, con todo lujo de detalles, las negras pestañas que enmarcaban unos ojos de un gris tan oscuro como un mar embravecido.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente Regulus, recuperando la calma y rompiendo todo contacto con la chica, que lo miraba atónita.

—¿Sabes qué, Black? Dudo que tengas la capacidad para sentir algo —le dijo Alyssa limpiándose las vergonzosas lágrimas del rostro con la manga de la túnica.

Alyssa se colocó bien la mochila y se fijó por primera vez en la presencia de Harry, ruborizándose. Rápidamente emprendió el pasó, dejando a Regulus, inmóvil en mitad del frío, mientras nuevas lágrimas pujaban por salir. La chica solo dejó que el llanto le ganara la partida cuando giró la esquina y se introdujo en un aula, seguida por Harry.

—Siento haber visto… yo solo quería ver qué hacía Sirius. Lo he notado mal y… —intentó disculparse Harry.

—Soy una estúpida —murmuró Alyssa mirando al techo, intentando con todo su ser con el fino arroyuelo cálido de sus lágrimas volviera a sus ojos—. Siempre… siempre creí que Regulus… Yo, ¡joder! ¿Por qué querer duele tanto? Quisiera arrancarme el corazón y arrojarlo al calamar gigante.

Harry recordó una cabellera roja como el fuego y los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. Grandes, almendrados, castaños. Le dolía la ausencia de Ginny. Le dolía no tener a su amigo Ron y Hermione al lado. Le dolía no poder reunirse en La Madriguera con todas las personas que quería. Le dolía estar atrapado en un sitio donde era invisible y nadie podía ayudarle. Le atormentaba pensar que podía salvar a todas esas personas, pero la idea de que con sus acciones pudiera afectar a sus seres queridos del futuro… era aún más aterradora.

—Bueno, quisiera darte mi corazón y que lo tirarás también, el problema es que parece que no tengo masa —bromeó Harry.

Alyssa dejó escapar una sonrisa triste y lo miró.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti estar aquí y ver a tus padres… Creo que en tu futuro no existen —dijo Alyssa con mucho tacto, observando la reacción de Harry—. No he visto nada de mucha utilidad en el libro. Pero estoy convencida de que alguien te puso aquí, y debemos empezar a hacer una lista de posibles personas que tendrían interés en mandarte a otra época. A una época como esta.

—Realmente, no creo que nadie tenga ese interés…

—Pues debes creerlo porque no estás aquí por el azar —le cortó Alyssa.

—Es tu hipótesis.

—No hay otra lógica. Lo único que no me encaja es que solo yo pueda verte y a la vez es la única pista que tenemos. De alguna forma, que tú estés aquí está relacionado conmigo. Pero si no me conoces en tu futuro…

Harry tragó saliva y sintió una vez más que un frío infernal se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Era la impotencia, el desazón. Sentía que su mente se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento, sentía que bien valía la pena simplemente desaparecer antes que aguantar más en ese infierno.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —dijo finalmente Alyssa, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta.

—Sí, creo que iré a pasear por los terrenos del castillo…

—Deberías hacer eso —le aconsejó Alyssa abandonando el aula.

Harry la siguió por el pasillo en silencio. Justo iba a encaminarse a la torre de Gryffindor cuando un grupo de chicas, ataviadas con los colores negro y verde, acorralaron a Alyssa en un desierto pasillo.

—Zorra —le escupió una chica morena y bajita, cuyo redondo rostro le era ligeramente familiar a Harry. Las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban se cruzaron de brazos y sonrieron con altanería—. Aléjate de Black.

—Quítate de en medio, Carrow. Y hazte mirar el nivel de patetismo…

Carrow sacó su varita y apuntó a la barbilla de Alyssa, que se paró mirándola con recelo. Harry intentó retirar la varita, pero una vez más su mano simplemente atravesó el palito.

—No te hagas la graciosa, estúpida traidora —le escupió Alyssa—. Te he visto como una puta detrás de Reg, ¿no tuviste suficiente con el traidor? ¿Te gusta chupársela a todos los Black?

Alyssa cerró los puños, se puso roja e hizo un amago de abalanzarse hacia la menuda Slytherin, quien apretó la varita contra sus dedos y la sostuvo con mayor firmeza, provocando que Alyssa se contuviera mientras sus amigas se reían.

—Yo que tú no haría ningún movimiento —siseó Carrow, mirándola con profundo desprecio ante el estupor de Harry, que se sentía impotente y furioso—. Aléjate de mi Regulus o te las verás conmigo.

—No sabía que le habías puesto un collar con tu nombre —dijo Alyssa levantando la mirada—. Pero no debes gustarle demasiado cuando pasa de ti como de…

Pero Harry no se enteró de cómo pasaba Regulus de Carrow, porque un rayo violeta salió de la varita de la Slytherin y atravesó el rostro de Alyssa, quien chilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, haciendo un ovillo a consecuencia del hechizo. Harry sintió que toda la furia e ira de los últimos días, mezclada con la impotencia, se apoderaban de él cuando vio cómo Alyssa se retorcía como si estuviera siendo torturada y acto seguido vomitaba lo que parecían unos coágulos de sangre.

—Vámonos, Alecto —dijo una de las chicas Slytherin mirando a los lados—. Ya mismo vendrá el squib ese atraído por los gritos de esta.

Alecto se guardó la varita en la túnica y pasó al lado de McKinnon, propinándole una patada y dejando escapar una complacida risa. Tal como había predicho la estudiante de Slytherin, unas pisadas comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien, Alyssa? ¡Debes ir a la enfermería! —le dijo Harry para al intentar recogerle su mochila, una vez más comprobó que no podía—. ¡Joder! Lo siento, siento no poder hacer nada…

—Arpía —graznó Alyssa llevándose las manos a la barriga—. Juraría que eso ha sido magia negra…

Minutos después Alyssa estaba en la enfermería, bebiéndose una poción que le haría recuperarse en menos de dos horas y con el semblante serio y los ojos tristes de quién se ha cansado de la vida. Harry estuvo con ella todo el rato, aunque pudo hablar poco. Al poco rato vinieron Cassandra y Alice, las amigas de Alyssa, y le trajeron unas grageas de todos los sabores pero pronto se tuvieron que marchar. Pero la visita que más le sorprendió fue la de Sirius, quien había irrumpido al caer de la noche con semblante serio y preocupado.

—He escuchado a esas estúpidas de Slytherin, han sido ellas, ¿verdad? —dijo Sirius acercándose a la camilla y tomando uno de los taburetes con naturalidad.

Alyssa pareció sorprendida al ver al joven Black a su lado, con los ojos grises brillantes, clamando venganza.

—Carrow y su pandilla.

—Lo pagarán —dijo Sirius—. Estúpida rata de mierda. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy mejor, ya no me duele…

—¿Sabes? La arpía de mi madre quería que me comprometiera con esa. Supongo que ahora el lugar lo debe ocupar mi hermano y quizá por eso… porque tú y él…

—No tengo nada con tu hermano —le interrumpió Alyssa—. Por mí como si se casan mañana. Siempre me equivoco.

Sirius la observó perplejo y se llevó la mano a la túnica, nervioso.

—¿No ha venido a verte?

—¿Es que no me has escuchado, Black? A tu hermano le importo nada —dijo la joven y sintió que de repente se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. Igual que él a mí.

—Regulus no está en el castillo —dijo finalmente Sirius.

—¿Y dónde va a estar? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te aseguro que no está, tengo mis métodos —añadió Sirius llevándose la mano al bolsillo. Harry comprendió, al ver una esquina de un pergamino doblado, que llevaba consigo el mapa del merodeador y que por eso se había enterado del altercado—. Tras hablar contigo, se fue al bosque y desapareció…

—¿Lo has seguido?

—Tengo mis métodos, Alyssa. Pero no miento. Y no es la primera vez. Ya lo ha hecho tres veces en esta semana. Se va por horas y luego aparece.

Harry tragó saliva y desvió la mirada a la ventana de al lado.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

—Creo… creo que a Regulus siempre le has caído en gracia…

—No, eso no es verdad.

—No me interrumpas, Alyssa. Es cierto. Volverá, como siempre, y se irá al baño del séptimo piso. ¿Puedes ir con él? Creo que está en problemas y no quiere ni verme.

Alyssa tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza las sábanas, desviando sus azules ojos hacia una esquina de la cama. Sirius le agarró de la mano e hizo que le mirara a los ojos directamente. Y Alyssa lo supo, supo que siempre deseó que fuera Regulus.

—Iré.

—Muchas gracias y espero que te recuperes.

Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo antes de abandonar la enfermería, algo nervioso. Alyssa miró a Harry mientras se llevaba un mechón detrás del cabello.

—¿Tú entiendes algo? Porque yo no…

—¿Buscarás a Regulus Black? —inquirió Harry.

—Lo buscaré. Siempre lo hago. ¿No te había dicho que soy estúpida?

Alyssa sonrió tristemente y Harry se acercó hasta ella con parsimonia, apenado por el porvenir que los acontecimientos estaban tomando.

—Ven conmigo, Harry. No quiero… no quiero verlo en la total soledad.

—No te seré de mucha ayuda.

—Sí, porque yo sé que estarás ahí.

Harry asintió y tragó saliva.

uUuUuUuUu

Una hora después Harry y Alyssa caminaban con sigilo por el corredor del séptimo piso tal y como Sirius le había aconsejado. La penumbra se había apoderado de todo el espacio y apenas entraba un brillo azulado de los amplios ventanales de los muros, trayendo consigo un frío infernal. Harry agudizó el oído y le pareció escuchar un ruido.

—El baño —murmuró mirando a Alyssa.

Esta asintió y se encaminó hacia el único lugar donde parecía haber un resquicio de luz, de un tono anaranjado. Alyssa abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Sentía que si respiraba un poco más fuerte conseguiría poner al intruso en alerta, sentía que si respiraba un poco más lento moriría presa de la emoción que oprimía su pecho. Inmediatamente escuchó una respiración presurosa, algunos sollozos mal controlados, sordos, intentando ser reprimidos. Entró en el baño y Harry la siguió.

Rastreó el lugar con la mirada y rápidamente lo ubicó contra el tabique que separaba un váter del otro. Estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Su frágil cuerpo se convulsionaba de vez en cuando en incontrolados movimientos. Alyssa sintió como si su corazón cayera al vacío, aumentado el dolor que no conocía nunca un fin. Olvidó todo lo sucedido en esa terrible mañana. Olvidó sus palabras cargadas de crueldad, el trato recibido, la frialdad. No dudó en apresurarse hacia él y por fin Regulus levantó la mirada. La miró con algo parecido al reproche. Reproche por violar su intimidad y, sobre todo, su orgullo.

Alyssa clavó los ojos en la mirada turbia y húmeda del muchacho. Sus ojos grises brillaban abnegados en silenciosas lágrimas. Sus labios se mantenían tersos, oprimidos. Su expresión era de asombro, acaso enfado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¡Lárgate! —graznó Regulus cuando por fin pudo asimilar la presencia de la chica.

Harry observó con interés las facciones del muchacho. No parecía el mismo Regulus altivo y frío que se cruzaba en los pasillos. Parecía demacrado, su rostro hablaba de lo que debía haber presenciado: imágenes cruentas y horribles. Ahí, sobre la fría losa, con la espalda sobre el tabique, parecía la más desdichada de las criaturas. En cierta medida le recordó a Draco Malfoy y curiosamente ambos muchachos, marcados por el mismo destino, habían seleccionado el mismo lugar para desahogar sus miedos y temores.

—¡Qué te largues! —aulló Regulus y sus ojos resplandecieron con furia.

Alyssa se arrodilló en frente de él. Sus ojos azules repasaron su cuerpo, que ahora temblaba de una forma casi imperceptible, pasaron hasta sus puños cerrados y subieron hasta su rostro para detenerse en las ensombrecidas ojeras y en la humedad de sus ojos.

—No, Regulus, no lo haré.

Y entonces lo abrazó. Quizá fuera porque el movimiento de la Ravenclaw lo pilló totalmente desprevenido o simplemente porque no tenía ni las ganas ni el ánimo de hacerle frente, pero Regulus no se movió. Durante un instante se mantuvo con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, impregnándose del olor suave de la frondosa cabellera castaña, sintiendo que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza ante el caluroso contacto del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba. Y entonces se quebró. Las lágrimas surcaron con mayor rapidez su nívea piel y su cuerpo se convulsionó con gran fuerza.

Harry sintió que todo su ser también se convulsionaba. ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar algo que podía cambiar y no lo hacía? ¿Por qué tenía que callar ante el sufrimiento y el miedo de un niño de dieciséis años que comenzaba a asustarse con lo que suponía tener tatuada en la piel la marca tenebrosa? ¿Qué fuerza mayor le obligaba a quedarse allí, quieto y mudo, y permitir que se sentenciaran tantas vidas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar eso? Solo unas palabras, solo unas palabras y cuánto sufrimiento aliviaría.

Se acercó hacia Alyssa, que seguía abrazando el cuerpo sollozante del muchacho. Ambos sin decir ninguna palabra, como si aquello fuera suficiente para calmar el dolor de uno y la necesidad de saber de la otra. Tendió una mano hacia el hombro de Alyssa y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Había tomado la determinación de influir. No podía vivir ni un día más con esa presión, con el dolor de ver a sus seres queridos vivir y perderlos, de nuevo. Sus mismos ojos ya le escocían por las lágrimas que empezaban a irrumpir.

Pero en el último segundo, vaciló. Porque sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto. Porque su presencia allí era un error y no debía tener el poder de cambiar como si de un Dios se tratara los acontecimientos. Porque si acaso consiguiera salvar de sus destinos a todas aquellas personas, quizá los sentenciara a otros aún más dolorosos. Porque quizá también condenara a otras personas. Porque quizá destruyera a otras familias. Y él, simplemente, no podía jugar con algo tan peligroso.

Incapaz de soportar la muda imagen que tenía ante sus ojos se dio la vuelta y abandonó el baño con una opresión en el pecho que le impidió caminar mucho más. Se dejó caer al lado de una estatua y quedó allí, derrumbado, apunto de enloquecer.

* * *

><p>K os ha parecido? xfi, dejarme vuestras impresiones. besitos a todos.<p> 


	7. El bosque prohibido

OlAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Graxias por vuestors reviews q me animaron mucho y a las nuevas lectoras. os traigo el cap mas largo hasta ahora -he tardado xq toy ocupada en el insti y me lo ha tenido q revisar mi hermana y ella esta fuera en la uni con sus cosas y x fin me lo ha pasado hoy-.

¡Faltan 3 para acabar! ste es mas romantico... en algunas cosas aunq he dejado otra cosa de lado pero la recuperare en el cap 9.

spero q os guste, he dejado pistas sobre por qué harry está ahí... a ver quién las ve y saca el final.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Sabes? —dijo Ginny mientras estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Harry, tirados en la alfombra de la enorme y desordenada habitación de Grimmauld Place—. Cuando pienso en todo lo malo, en todas las pérdidas, en mi hermano… —en este punto la voz de la pelirroja tembló y Harry la apretó contra su pecho, como si así pudiera confortarla—. Cuando pienso en esos horrores me basta cerrar los ojos y verte a ti para seguir adelante. Cada día doy gracias por pasarlo a tu lado. Cada día ruego a alguna deidad por no perderte.<em>

—_Nunca me perderás. Es imposible que huya de tu lado —le consoló Harry, impregnándose del olor florar que desprendía la melena de su novia—. No tendría sentido._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó divertida Ginny, liberándose a medias del abrazo para ponerse de rodillas y encararlo._

_Pudo notar cómo Harry se sonrojaba. Sabía que era tímido y que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero eran esos momentos, únicos y privados, de los que más disfrutaba Ginny. Y Harry adoraba que esa joven de extraordinaria belleza lo observara con ese brillo que nunca se acaba relampagueando en sus grandes ojos castaños. Adoraba su nariz recta y sus labios jugosos. Sus pecas y su melena como el fuego._

—_Porque tú me has robado el alma —dijo Harry, con una fuerza que nacía de los ojos que lo contemplaban._

_Acortó la distancia y acarició esos labios para después aprisionarlos y saborearlos. Ginny sabía a todo lo que le gustaba en el mundo. Notó cómo su mano descendía hasta la cintura de la chica, acercándola hacia su cuerpo. La escuchó gemir bajo su contacto y eso fue suficiente para que la pasión ganara la partida a la ternura. Poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa mientras no dejaba de besar aquellos labios una y otra vez._

_Sus hombros quedaron al descubierto y sus pequeños pechos se mostraron ante él firmes y voluminosos. La cintura se le antojaba deliciosa y el camino hacia su ombligo hacía que Harry perdiera el sentido. La atmósfera era abrasadora a consecuencia del calor de la chimenea y por la imagen de una Ginny bella y joven, que lo miraba fijamente, con deseo. De repente notó que la joven lo agarraba de los hombres y en su semblante apareció una mirada suplicante, ojos húmedos y una voz triste, desgarradora, que le heló toda la sangre._

—_¡Harry, vuelve!_

Harry, veinte y tres años atrás en el tiempo, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que el sudor cubría su frente y su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado. Otro sueño. Otro sueño de un recuerdo real. Algo que pasó pero que al final se convertía en una burda y cruel parodia de lo que pasó –pasará- realmente. Estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw y a su lado tenía a Alyssa.

Le extrañó verla allí, completamente despeinado y ataviada con su ridícula bata de franela. Le daba un aspecto cómico y el color, un granate fuerte, no ayudaba a mejorar la imagen. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada según pudo comprobar en el reloj de la pared.

—Parecías… nervioso —le susurró Alyssa sin necesidad ya que la sala estaba desierta. Había adquirido la costumbre de hablar a media voz por miedo de que la pillaran hablando "sola".

—Un mal sueño —dijo Harry frotándose el cuello. El dolor era lo único que parecía poder sentir en aquella época y era intenso.

—No puedo dormir, he estado mirando la lista de posibles enemigos que me pasaste y me faltan datos para dar sentido a este enigma.

Harry miró avergonzado hacia sus zapatillas. Le había dado una lista falsa. No es que no tuviera enemigos tras la derrota de Voldemort ya que en el lado de los que lucharon por Tom Ryddle quedaban supervivientes sedientos de venganza. Pero dar cualquier nombre del futuro y contarle a la joven Ravenclaw por qué son "enemigos potenciales" era algo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a dar por su peligrosidad.

—Pues son los que son —musitó Harry rascándose la coronilla.

—Creo que me has mentido —Alyssa clavó sus ojos azules en él y Harry se sintió muy vulnerable por la intensidad de la mirada—. Vamos a ver, ¿John Mouse, enemigo desde la infancia por robarte tu armónica preferida? ¿En serio?

—Era muy bonita —argumentó Harry sintiéndose muy ridículo.

—Imagino —repuso Alyssa con ironía—. También he llegado a la conclusión de las razones por las que has decidido verme cara de idiota y mentirme: no quieres alterar nada de tu línea temporal. Lo entiendo.

—Menos mal…

—Pero así estamos jodidos —prosiguió Alyssa—. No puedo hacer nada cuando no tengo absolutamente nada desde donde partir. No obstante, hay un sitio donde estudian todo lo relativo al tiempo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry mucho más ilusionado.

—El Departamento de Misterios —respondió Alyssa— y como su nombre indica, es un misterio al cual no podemos acceder. Sé que hay inefables que se dedican a este campo y sé que en dicho departamento cuentan con una bibliografía sobre el tema mucho más extensa. Podría solicitar un permiso al Ministerio de Magia pidiéndoles que me dejen consultar alguno de los volúmenes que tienen a disposición de los estudios de investigación. Necesitaría el permiso firmado de un profesor más el director, pero me lo darían porque soy una alumna ejemplar y puedo decir que es para mi trabajo de fin de curso.

—Alto —le paró Harry recordando que esa chica había pasado muchas horas recopilando información para el que hasta ahora iba a ser su trabajo fin de curso: el origen de las maldiciones imperdonables en la magia negra—. No puedo permitir que cambies…

—No puedes hacer nada. Voy a cambiar de tema…

—Pero… ¡tú querías convertirte en auror! Como tu hermana. Si todo esto es por mí —se apresuró a decir Harry muy nervioso— está claro que he cometido un grave error implicándote tanto. Tú no estabas destinada a esto. No, no quiero que…

—¡Lo hago porque quiero! —le cortó Alyssa—. En realidad, me está interesando el tema y solo quería ser auror porque mi hermana lo es. De verdad, Harry. No creo que fuera buena. Temo que no pudiera hacerlo.

—Pero parecías muy entusiasmada…

—Da igual. He cambiado de opinión. Eres mi desafío, Harry Potter, y no descansaré hasta que dé con la solución de este enigma, puedes tenerlo seguro.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por haber cambiado el destino de aquella chica. ¿En qué modo podría afectar eso a su futuro? No la conocía de su época. No había relación entre ellos. Quizá, después de todo, no fuera tan relevante que esa completa desconocida tomara un camino u otro tras graduarse en Hogwarts.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Harry—. ¿Para cuándo crees que puedas tener esos libros?

—Pues, lamentablemente, no creo que pueda saberlo hasta después de navidad. Debo pedir el permiso, explicar las razones, reformular mi trabajo, que me lo firmen, enviarlo al Ministerio, que lo aprueben… Lo siento mucho, Harry.

Harry sintió que la tristeza lo volvía a embargar. Alyssa lo notó e intentó reconfortarlo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, pero esta traspasó el cuerpo de Harry sin más.

uUuUuUuUu

Harry corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva al diablo. Ya había superado el miedo racional a chocarse con otros cuerpos tras semanas traspasándolos y simplemente hizo eso. Correr a través de la muchedumbre ataviada con bufandas y banderas con los colores rojo y amarillo, unas; y plata y verde, las otras. Traspasó un grupo de alumnos que se agrupaba en la puerta de enfermería y también pasó esta puerta, fuerte y robusta, como si de un velo de fina agua se tratara.

Había bajado, como todos los demás, para ver el partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y fue testigo de cómo los golpeadores de Slytherin hacían una de sus jugarretas. Pero esta vez había tenido efectos muy graves. El primero, para James Potter, el cual acababa de ser tendido en la cama con la cabeza abierta por sendos golpes de los golpeadores del equipo rival. Harry observó con horror cómo la sangre salía a borbotones de la cabeza del que sería su padre y notó que todo su cuerpo se mantenía inerte. La señora Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro, con su varita apuntando a varias direcciones e invocando varias pociones.

Pero esta acción no había quedado en una vil jugarreta. Tras la fea jugada al cazador de Gryffindor, en el campo se produjo una batalla campal entre las aficiones de Gryffindor y Slytherin y el resto de las casas que vieron cómo hicieron semejante atrocidad los golpeadores del equipo de las serpientes. Esa era la razón por la que decenas de alumnos se amontonaron en la puerta de la enfermería. Cualquiera que hubiera visto lo que Harry vio pensaría que bien podía estar muerto James Potter. Pero Harry, aún con el cuerpo agitado por el miedo, sabía que no era cierto porque él seguía ahí y si algo le pasara a James, él debería desaparecer con él.

—¡Señores Black, Lupin y Pettigrew! —bramó Pomfrey acercándose al herida tras apartar a Sirius con un manotazo—. Será mejor que esperéis fuera.

—¡No! —dijo Sirius, Harry nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Aún llevaba el uniforme del equipo del quidditch y su cara había palidecido bastante—. No nos iremos hasta que sepamos que se pondrá bien.

—Obedeced —dijo McGonagall que parecía muy alarmada.

—¡Deben pagar! —aulló Peter—. Lo han hecho a propósito, profesora, esas asquerosas serpientes. ¡Usted debió verlo!

Remus asintió para corroborar las palabras de su amigo. Un brillo de furia cruzó el rostro de McGonagall, quien se había encargado de trasladar el cuerpo malherido de James hasta la enfermería.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, Pettigrew. Debéis abandonar la enfermería, después Poppy os dejaré verlo.

—Pero… —continuó Peter rojo de la furia.

—¡Sí, señor Pettigrew! Esto no va a quedar impugne, ahora mismo voy a hablar con Horace pero no es vuestro asunto y debéis salir.

—¡Claro que es nuestro asunto! —dijo finalmente Sirius despegando por primera vez la mirada de James. Sus ojos refulgían y el hecho de que apretara la varita con tanto ahínco solo conseguía darle un aspecto más feroz a su semblante—. ¡Se van a enterar esos cabrones!

—¡No, Black, no! ¡Guarda ahora mismo esa varita o lo mando directo al despacho del director! —le ordenó McGonagall con tono severo—. Esto no se va a convertir en la venganza interminable ni vamos a llenar la enfermería de alumnos. Serán sancionados, tenlo seguro, como que me llamo Minerva McGonagall pero no es vuestro asunto así que marchad, Poppy os avisará cuando podáis entrar.

Sirius dudó unos minutos y finalmente se guardó la varita y salió con paso apresurado y bastante furioso, seguido de Peter y Remus. Harry se quedó al lado de su padre y observó cómo Pomfrey iba limpiando la sangre de la cara. Lo que vio a continuación le hubiera producido vómito si hubiera ingerido algo. A través de la sangre y la carne ennegrecida se veía el hueso del cráneo. Harry tuvo la seguridad que en cualquier otro sitio, sin ser atendido a tiempo, James Potter habría muerto.

—¡Por Merlín! —chilló Pomfrey apresurándose a rociar la brecha con una poción humeante—. ¡Una locura es ese juego de bárbaros! ¡Una locura, Minerva!

McGonagall apretó los labios y se acercó a James, que seguía inmóvil. Observó cómo poco a poco la brecha iba cubriéndose de carne mientras sanaba mágicamente y solo cuando dejó de ver el hueso del cráneo recuperó la palabra.

—¿Se pondrá bien, verdad, Poppy?

—Claro que sí, ¡pero ha tenido mucha suerte! —exclamó Poppy en un chillido agudo mientras iba a por unas vendas y liaba la cabeza de James—. ¡Mucha suerte!

—Bien, voy a asegurarme de que los culpables reciben el merecido castigo —dijo McGonagall recuperando el color de su cara—. ¿Te parece bien, Poppy, que diga a sus "escuderos" que pasen dentro de cinco minutos? Creo que le vendrá bien. Y a ellos, para evitar que Black se bata en duelo con medio Slytherin, ya los conoces.

—Vale, vale —cedió Pomfrey— todo sea porque no me llenen la enfermería de malheridos. ¡Pero de uno en uno! Necesita descansar y no un corro al lado acribillándole la cabeza.

McGonagall asintió y abandonó la enfermería. Harry se acercó como el fantasma que era y por fin pudo respirar aliviado al reconocer las facciones de su padre sin la interferencia de sangre: su pelo negro salía por debajo de la venda que le cubría la frente y el cráneo. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, su nariz, larga y recta, parecía intacta y sus labios permanecían cerrados con tranquilidad. Había recuperado el tono natural de su piel tras la gran pérdida de sangre y en general tenía un aspecto bastante sereno aunque seguía inconsciente. Harry estuvo unos minutos mirándolo fijamente hasta que notó que movía una mano y cerraba los párpados con brusquedad. Pero no llegaba a despertarse.

Ensimismado en la contemplación de su padre no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la enfermería se había abierto.

—¡Solo uno he dicho! —dijo la voz de Pomfrey.

Harry escuchó unas pisadas pero siguió con la vista clavada en James. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando no vio a Sirius, ni Remus ni Peter frente a la cama de su padre. No. Era Lily, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos en el pecho. Harry dio un brinco de la sorpresa y se quedó quieto y paralizado, viendo cómo su madre se aproximaba a una silla al lado de la cabecera de James. Nunca la había visto tan frágil: parecía a punto de derrumbarse al menor soplo. Supo, por la hinchazón y enrojecimiento de sus ojos, que había estado llorando y esa realidad lo golpeó fuertemente. ¡Lloró por James! Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus padres estaban en séptimo y en ese curso empezó su relación.

Lily acercó la mano a la mejilla de James y la dejó, dubitativa, unos segundos en el aire pero finalmente acarició su mejilla y le colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Harry vio cómo resbalaban unas lágrimas por el rostro de su madre y él mismo empezó a sentir una sequedad irritante en la garganta y que los ojos le picaban. No era justo que dos buenas personas, tan jóvenes, que se querían y amaban –tal como podía comprobar siendo testigo de ese momento de intimidad- murieran. Desaparecieran. No fueran más que polvo pudriéndose. ¿Cómo sería crecer con el calor de James y Lily Potter? ¿Cómo sería una infancia normal, como cualquier otro niño, diferente a la que tuvo con los Dursley? ¿No tenía él derecho a eso? ¿A unos padres?

¿No se convertía en el propio verdugo de sus padres al permitir que el destino les arrebatara el aliento tan pronto?

—Me has asustado mucho —el silenció se rompió con la frágil voz de Lily, que temblaba y era suave y frágil—. Pensé que… que no nunca más escucharía tu voz diciendo alguna de tus estupideces y esa idea se me hizo dolorosa. Aunque solo fuera para oírte fanfarronear, necesitaba oírla, ¿sabes? He tenido que comprobar que no tenías la cabeza tan dura para darme cuenta, James —Lily se secó las lágrimas que corrían más rápidas y atrapó entre sus suaves manos la mano fuerte de James—. Me importas mucho y si te hubiera pasado algo ahí jamás me perdonaría el haber sido más orgullosa que tú y jamás haberte dicho que te amo.

Lily contempló el perfil de James con reverencia mientras hacía intentos por dejar de llorar. Pero estaba nerviosa y se acababa de declarar. Había confesado lo que llevaba tiempo sospechando y se sentía terriblemente ansiosa.

—Tiene gracia que no haya sido capaz de decírtelo a la cara y tengas que estar aquí, de esta forma, para que haya encontrado la valentía. Pero no me importa decírtelo cien veces más y ya no tengo miedo de que… te burles de mí y en realidad solo sea tu capricho —prosiguió Lily con una fuerza inaudita—. Porque tú para mí no eres un capricho.

Harry observó la escena con una mar de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lily…

Ambos se sobresaltaron y vieron cómo los labios de James se movieron. De su profundidad salió una voz débil pero clara.

—¿James?

—Lily… dímelo otra vez.

Lily enrojeció y observó cómo James fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y una sonrisa traviesa y radiante se dibujó, levemente, en sus labios.

—Yo…

—No eres ningún capricho, pelirroja. Ya te he dicho que serás la madre de mis hijos —prosiguió James abriendo los ojos completamente con evidente esfuerzo. También tenía lágrimas pero a la vez irradiaban felicidad. Una felicidad que parecía no tener límites.

James apretó su mano a la menuda de Lily y esta enrojeció más aún pero cuando clavó en él sus ojos vieron sinceridad, vio amor, vio que solo por ella esos ojos brillaban con toda intensidad.

—Te amo, James.

—Ahora podría morir feliz —dijo James sonriendo— pero antes prefiero hacerte un par de hijos, ya sabes…

—¡James! —le regañó Lily pero no pudo evitar reír y rodear su cuello, con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Poco a poco se fue despegando pero sus miradas quedaron a escasos centímetros.

—No hay nadie como tú en todo el puto universo, Lily. Eres perfecta. Si supieras todo lo que te amo no me habrías torturado ni la mitad de lo que lo hiciste —dijo James sin parpadear, deseando perderse en esos ojos verdes—. Y me volvería a rajar la cabeza una y otra vez. Estoy por mandarle flores a esos estúpidos Slytherins.

Lily volvió a reír y James vio sus labios sonreír tan de cerca que no puedo evitar robarle la sonrisa con un beso. El primer beso. Harry, de repente, se sintió terriblemente incómodo y desvió la mirada hacia el jarrón de margaritas que reposaba en una mesilla de la cama contigua. No fue testigo de cómo Lily profundizó el beso, dejándose hacer, ni de cómo James acarició la mejilla de ella mientras una lágrima, de felicidad, surcaba su rostro porque por fin tenía a la chica que amaba.

—¡Joder, Cornamenta, cómo nos lo montamos!

Harry dio un brinco y giró el cuello bruscamente. Allí estaba Sirius, que a saber por qué había decidido que ya había esperado suficiente y era su turno. Lily se separó roja como un tomate y James le sonrió.

—Aunque te veo borroso sé que eres tú, pedazo de cabrón —dijo James tanteando la mesita en busca de sus gafas. Lily se las acercó amablemente.

—Cegato insoportable, ¡conseguiste a la chica! —aulló Sirius pegando un salto y envolviendo a Lily en un abrazo sincero y radiante—. Cuídamelo bien, ¿eh, Lily? Por las noches de invierno debe dormir en pijama que se enfría y al día siguiente tiene unos mocos que…

—¡Cállate ya, capullo! —exclamó James sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius se tiró sobre la cama y le dio unas palmadas a James, sin mediar palabra, pero James comprendió "me alegro de que estés bien, hermano" y asintió, feliz. Luego el moreno centró sus ojos grises en Lily y sonrió más ampliamente.

—A mí Jimmy nunca me ha besado así y eso que lo he visto en sus peores situaciones, no veas como pee el cabrón este.

—¡Qué te calles! —le ordenó James sonrojándose por primera vez y haciendo como que le metía una hostia a Sirius, que estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Tampoco eres mi tipo, Jimmy. Te falta delantera, aunque tienes buen culo, ¿verdad, Lily?

Lily rió y guiñó un ojo a James, porque sí, definitivamente James Potter tenía un buen culo.

—Me alegro por vosotros —dijo finalmente Sirius levantándose—. Muchísimo. Voy a contárselo a Colagusano y Lunático y cuando salgas de aquí, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!

Sirius salió como un vendaval para transmitir las buenas noticias y James quedó embobado, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a flotar.

—Supongo que cuando elijo a Potter, me llevo el lote completo, ¿no? —dijo Lily haciéndose un hueco en la camilla y sentándose al lado de James.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, tú y Sirius, uña y carne.

—Ese cabrón... es mi hermano. Aprenderás a soportarlo.

—Mientras no hable de la variedad de tus pedos —bromeó Lily provocando que James se sonrojara.

—¡Pues tendrías que ir al baño después de él! Parece un dragón cagando…

—Espero no tener que presenciar eso —dijo Lily.

James puso ambas manos alrededor del rostro de Lily y la acercó hacia él para besarla.

—Pelirroja, desde este momento nunca te voy a dejar escapar. Que lo sepas. No concebiría la vida sin ti ni un minuto después de haber probado tus labios.

Lily sonrió y lo besó antes de que Sirius volviera a irrumpir en el lugar seguido por Remus y Peter. Harry salió como un vendaval sin fijarse en como Sirius aprisionaba a Lily y le hacía cosquillas arguyendo que le había robado a "Jimmy" mientras que Remus y Peter sonreían ante la visión de su amigo feliz y en proceso de recuperación. Harry no puedo estar más tiempo ahí.

Cerró los ojos con furia y maldijo su destino por prepararle semejante crueldad. Apenas fue consciente de cómo atravesó muros y pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw, cruzó la entrada de esta y llegó hasta un rincón de la sala común donde Alyssa reía tras una pila de libros junto a sus amigas Cassandra y Alice.

—Y entonces Black, ¿dónde te lo dejas? —le increpó Alyssa.

Alice se estiró la falda y miró muy digna a sus amigas.

—Ya no me interesa —declaró en tono seguro—. ¿Sabéis lo de la fiesta de navidad del Club de Slughorn?

—Claro, Alyssa ha recibido invitación —dijo Cassandra señalando la carta que descansaba en el regazo de la castaña.

—Pues yo no, claro está, ese gordo enchufista —dijo Alice— pero ese chico tan guapo de Hufflepuff, Smith; sí. Y pienso conseguir que me invite como pareja.

—Suerte —declaró Cassandra.

—La suerte está echada querida, solo tendré que chasquear mis dedos. ¡Me voy a pasearme por la biblioteca! Ahora debe estar estudiando allí.

Y con esta frase Alice se puso de pie y se fue corriendo hacia la salida. Harry ocupó su lugar y miró con intensidad a Alysson, que se puso nerviosa e intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué le ha pasado con Black?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —inquirió Cassandra y dejó escapar una risotada—. Por lo visto Sirius la tuvo todo el rato con sus amigos y no le hizo mucho caso… la verdad. Vino hecha un basilisco.

—Típico de él —rió Alyssa—. Oye, Casandra, ¿te apetece ir a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?

—¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías! —respondió la chica de pelo rizado en tono jocoso—. No, no me apetece ni tengo aquí ningún vestido o túnica… ¿por qué no invitas a algún chico? ¿Qué tal ese Black? Ya sabes, el otro… el rarito.

—No es raro —saltó rápidamente Alyssa sonrojándose—. Y sigue sin hablarme… Además, él tendrá otra invitación y ya habrá invitado a alguna. Si no quieres venir, iré sola, no me importa.

—Bueno, una vez en la fiesta puedes intentar pescarlo.

Alyssa y Cassandra rieron pero rápidamente los ojos azules de la castaña se ensombrecieron y centró la atención en uno de sus libros. Tras unos minutos Cassandra dijo que necesitaba moverse un poco y se marchó y refugiados en el rincón por unos cuantos libros, Harry se acercó.

—No aguanto más. Necesitamos esos libros del Departamento…

—Ya te dije que hasta después de navidades no puede ser, Harry —susurró Alyssa fingiendo que leía en voz alta.

—He pensado un plan. Los necesito, McKinnon, no te lo pediría si no.

Alyssa lo miró fijamente pues normalmente no se refería a ella por el apellido y centró en él toda su atención. Se fijó en que tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y sendas ojeras enmarcaban su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El problema no es qué pasó, es qué pasará si sigo un minuto más aquí porque te juro que me va a estallar la cabeza y estoy haciendo esfuerzos enormes para no decir todo lo que quiero decir —dijo Harry precipitadamente—. Y no puedo. No podría pero… es imposible ser fuerte aquí, justo en este período. Viendo todo lo que veo.

—Ya.

—Mi plan es que uses a Slughorn —declaró Harry—. No me mires así. Le caes bien y eres una alumna ejemplar. Slughorn es más dócil cuando bebe y beberá –no sería la primera vez- y entonces debes tirar de algún contacto que tenga en los inefables. ¡Seguro que tiene alguno! Si pudieras contactar con uno…

—Pero, ¿crees que será tan fácil?

—Sí. Pero depende de ti y cómo lo pidas, no sé, inventa lo que quieras pero él tiene contactos en todos lados y tiene preferencia por los alumnos brillantes y gracias a Merlín tú eres una de ellas.

—Más te vale invitarme a un buen café en el futuro del que vengas —dijo Alyssa suspirando.

—A lo que sea si eres capaz de ayudarme a volver antes de que enloquezca.

Alyssa asintió y Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado porque por lo menos ahora disponía de una esperanza –leve, pero esperanza- donde agarrarse.

uUuUuUuUu

Harry se paseó como una sombra por la decena de estudiantes que charlaban ataviados con sus mejores galas alrededor de unas finas mesas donde reposaban bandejas de comida. Unas arpas mágicas tocaban unas alegres melodías que no contaminaban las conversaciones. Se fijó en su padre y madre, aquellos jóvenes vestidos con sus túnicas de gala se parecían cada día más a las fotografías que él guardaba con cariño en el cajón de su mesita de Grimmauld Place. Y reían y hablaban y andaban y allí eran reales, de carne y hueso, y estaban vivos.

Harry no había pasado por alto la llegada de Snape y cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente al ver a Lily sonriendo junto a James. Supo que algo en su interior, ya debilitado, se acababa de quebrar en ese instante. Supo que solo encontraría refugio en las artes oscuras y vendería su vida por un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, uno como el que tenía Regulus, quien estaba con una elegante túnica con bordes plateados hablando en el mismo grupo que Snape. Su rostro estaba pálido pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había ojeras y parecía más tranquilo. Y ambos morirían.

Asqueado pasó la mirada a Sirius, que en ese mismo momento reía con estridencia y Harry supo que en unos años estaría pudriéndose de la peor forma posible en Azkaban. Pagando por un crimen que no había cometido. Y sus padres muertos y jamás reirían como ahora ni su padre parecería tan entusiasmado ni su madre estaría tan bella cuando la muerte los abrazara y les arrebatara el último aliento. Decidido a centrarse en su tema se acercó a Alyssa que estaba radiante en su túnica azul. Pero entonces otro pensamiento le nubló la muerte. ¿Era justo que abusara tanto de ella y no le dijera que su familia moriría? ¿Qué Marlene McKinnon sería bestialmente asesinada por los mortífagos junto a su familia? ¿Y si ella misma moría? Recordaba las palabras de Moody. Los McKinnon murieron.

Un nudo de náuseas y nervios parecía inundar todo su interior y ni siquiera recibió alegría o esperanza la charla que tanto había ansiado durante aquellos días. Porque siempre debía esperar y ya no podía más.

—¡Oh, me acuerdo mucho de su hermana, señorita McKinnon! Tan brillante como usted, ¿cómo le va? He oído que está formándose en el departamento de aurores —dijo Slughorn graciosamente mientras vaciaba su cuarta copa de vino y hacía un gesto con la mano para que le llevaran otra.

—Oh, Marlene está muy contenta, profesor. Dice que está aprendiendo mucho y que le encanta.

—¡Será una gran auror! ¿Y tú, Alyssa McKinnon, seguirás los pasos de ella? Lo harías genial. Me he informado —añadió Slughorn guiñando un ojo torpemente— y sé que tienes un expediente inmaculado en todas las asignaturas. ¡Podrías ser lo que quisieras!

—Me halaga con sus palabras, profesor —dijo Alyssa y enseguida adoptó un tono más confidencial—. Pero últimamente he estado reflexionando, dime profesor, ¿qué le parece el trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios?

—¡Oh, pequeña Ravenclaw! ¿Estás pensando en trabajar ahí?

—¡Oh, no! Pero quería realizar mi trabajo fin de curso sobre algo diferente a las artes oscuras porque quiero expandir mis conocimientos a nuevos horizontes —prosiguió Alyssa muy segura y en un tono muy inocente que asombró a Harry.

—Haces bien en buscar el conocimiento, tuve un alumno brillante. ¡Brillante! Y sigo en contacto con él, hace poco me envió una cesta de vino de elfo de los Andes. Por un viaje que hizo de trabajo, ¡oh, es muy buen muchacho! Pero se ha vuelto un poco misterioso —Slughorn rió con estridencia su ingenio y Alyssa lo imitó con mucha naturalidad.

—Pues estoy interesada en los viajes temporales, ya sabes, todas esas rocambolescas teorías que hay y la poca información que encuentro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts es horrible porque me impide seguir.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Slughorn con preocupación dejando su copa sobre la mesa—. Supongo que un poco de ayuda no te vendrá mal, ¿verdad? No es que me guste tener favoristismos, ya lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, profesor.

—Pero… sí, bueno. Jefferson es un antiguo alumno muy eficaz y… es solo unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que usted, señorita McKinnon. ¡Le mandaré una lechuza! Pero nadie debe saber de esto o dirán que beneficio a ciertos estudiantes.

—Por supuesto, me hace un gran favor, profesor. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué, no hay de qué. Así le preguntaré de paso en qué ciudad compró ese maravilloso vino. ¿Sabes? Tenía un sabor entre frutal y ácido. Y no, no me gusta la acidez pero era una de esas acideces que…

Harry no estaba interesado en saber qué tipo de acidez era. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Alyssa se retiró con un papel en las manos que ponía "Michael Jefferson" y se lo mostró con disimulo a Harry. Después se lo guardó en el escote e hizo como que tomaba una copa. A Harry no se le pasó el detalle de que buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Regulus quien de vez en cuando la había observado por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry esperó sentirse aliviado pero no fue así. No, porque en el mejor de los casos podrían quedar en unos días con Jefferson pero eso no les aseguraría su colaboración. Y él estaba muy cansado de ser una sombra invisible en ese futuro cementerio de cadáveres. Y no eran cadáveres sin nombre ni rostro porque ahí estaban los padres que siempre había deseado, su padrino, estaba Remus y estaban otros tantos que no merecían morir. En el otro lado también habría víctimas malditas. Snape viviría una vida llena de remordimientos, amargado, sin saber lo que es la felicidad. Regulus ni llegaría a vivir porque ni llegaría a la vida adulta y moriría de una forma horrible. Nada de aquello que le rodeaba era justo y él contribuía a esa injusticia con su mudo silencio.

—Voy a dar una vuelta, Alyssa —dijo Harry que de pronto se sentía pesado e inmensamente desgraciado. La chica lo observó con curiosidad a través de sus grandes ojos azules que ese día estaban perfectamente enmarcados por unas frondosas pestañas negras—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

—Aún no hemos acabado —susurró Alyssa y enseguida enrojeció cuando vio que unos ojos grises la miraban con curiosidad a consecuencia de su inesperado movimiento de labios. Inesperado porque estaba completamente sola y debería parecer que hablaba con ella misma.

Harry asintió y abandonó la sala sin girar ni dar media vuelta porque si lo hacía volvería y sería otra vez ese fantasma con un destino maldito. No soportaba más esas paredes abrasadoras, ese dolor que nacía de su pecho y se expandía veloz y cruel por todo su organismo. Estaba cansado y solo pensaba en huir cuando pisó el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts y siguió decidido hacia las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido. No sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer pero haría lo que debía haber hecho semanas y semanas atrás cuando descubrió la cruel trampa del destino. Se largaría de Hogwarts porque dudaba de su fortaleza. Porque ya no podía ver y callar ni un minuto más sin que su alma no sufriera tal tortura.

Centrado en estos pensamientos ni se dio cuenta de que una ramita se había roto y producido un leve ruido al ser pisada por él. Él, que nada podía romper ni tocar. No se dio cuenta ni se alarmó por este aviso y continuó su marcha adentrándose en el bosque. Se acercó hasta un claro donde entraban los rayos de la luna con más fuerzas y se quedó allí de pie. Entonces cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo y despertó en una mullida cama veintitrés años después.

* * *

><p>k os parecio? sabeis cómo llegó ahí, por qué, quién lo puso y por qué se ha "desvanecido"?<p>

xfi dejad vuestras impresiones como siempre, sois las mejores, me habeis devuelto las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

ns vemos en el siguiente.

XXX


	8. El retorno

**_SORRY, SORRY, SORRY POR EL RETRASO._**

**_De hecho, tenía casi todo el capítulo escrito pero no lo subí por falta de tiempo y rencor. me explicooooo, aunq no me mateis. esta historia tiene 20 seguidores y 16 favoritos, si esta con esos numeros, no entiendo xq subo un capitulo y solo 3 personas se molestan en dejarme un review._**

**_siento q hago algo q ni fu ni fa, y no entiendo xq se siguen historias si no se comentan. no todos tienen xq comentar, pero es q 3... me parecio una mezquindad xq me cuesta mi esfuerzo (y amargo a mi hermana pa q me ayude a corregir faltas)._**

**_La sonrisa de Cheschire y su reciente review preguntame q xq no actualizaba me animó a ello y aquí traigo el capítulo 8. ¡Solo quedan dos!_**

**_Por favor, he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil y me gustaría que votaran -eso no cuesta, vale q el review lleva tiempo-. la opcion que gane, subiré la semana que viene capítulo_**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A MISILA (por leer el capítulo 1 aunque sea), KRISTY SR, YARAGINNYPOTTEREVANS Y LA SONRISA DE CHESCHIRE POR DEJAR REVIEWS.<strong>

Os dedico este capítulo con todo mi cariño

* * *

><p>Harry abrió los ojos con parsimonia y sintió todos los músculos entumecidos. Al principio le costó enfocar, deslumbrado por una luz blanca e intensa que provenía de algún lugar. Después fue enfocando objetos: unas sábanas de un tono azulado, unos muebles de robusta madera, una melena roja como el fuego…<p>

—¡Harry! —unos menudos brazos le rodearon el cuello y enseguida un aroma floral inundó su sentido olfativo. Olía muy bien.

—¿Gi… Ginny? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Harry confuso por la recibida y por tener delante a la pelirroja.

Como toda respuesta Ginny le aprisionó los labios y le besó. Primero, suavemente y después profundizando el beso. Harry supo que era ella porque solo Ginny besaba de esa manera. Solo ella conseguía nublarle el juicio.

—Sabía que volverías —dijo finalmente Ginny acariciándole el rostro. Harry notó que tenía marcadas unas leves ojeras y que sus ojos denotaban preocupación, preocupación que se iba marchando poco a poco como las olas que lleva la marea ante la alegría de verlo despertar—. ¡Kreacher!

El viejo elfo se apareció e hizo una solemne reverencia.

—Diles a Ron y Hermione que ya ha despertado. ¡Que avisen inmediatamente a Shacklebolt!

—¿Despertar…?

—Harry, estábamos muy preocupados pero yo sabía que volverías —repitió Ginny antes de abrazarlo y sonreír como llevaba semanas sin poder hacer.

Harry se incorporó torpemente sobre la cama. ¿Por qué de repente estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenían que avisar a su jefe en el departamento de aurores? Lo último que recordaba era haber abandonado la fiesta de navidad del club de Slughorn y ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa, en su época. La imagen del bosque prohibido era su último recuerdo.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Ginny lo miró con preocupación y se acercó a él, con movimientos lentos.

—Estás en casa, Harry. Nuestra casa.

—¿Qué día es? ¿Año?

—Es 15 de noviembre de 1999. Has estado quince días en esa cama —le dijo Ginny en tono comprensivo—. Te hemos tenido que alimentar, temía que no volvieras, ha sido un suplicio…

—¿Quince días? —preguntó Harry perplejo—. No te lo vas a creer, Ginny, pero… he estado en la época de mis padres en Hogwarts. Debo haber soñado. Pero he estado casi dos meses, no quince días… ¿Quince días? ¿Cómo es posible? Es una locura…

—No, no lo es —confesó Ginny—. Te indujeron a ello. Yo no lo sabía, no sabía lo que iban a hacerte. Me enteré a la siguiente mañana, cuando desperté y tú no lo hiciste. Mi hermano y Shacklebolt me explicaron… He pasado mucho miedo.

—¿Explicarte qué? —preguntó Harry, más confuso aún—. ¿Lo de mi sueño?

—No ha sido un sueño —dijo Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente—. En realidad, estuviste ahí.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La puerta se abrió de repente y dos figuras entraron con precipitación. Antes de darse cuenta estaba aprisionado entre dos brazos y solo podía ver una gran mata de pelo castaño.

—¡Oh, Harry! Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí —la voz de Hermione sonaba dulce, como reprimiendo un llanto.

Hermione se separó para observarlo y enseguida sacó de su bolso un frasco con una poción.

—Bébetela, te hará sentir mejor.

—Me alegro de verte, amigo —le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Harry, tras tomar la poción e incorporarse. Notaba extraño hasta la sensación de caminar, con movimientos torpes.

Ginny cruzó una mirada con Ron y Hermione, quien se mordía el labio inferior.

—Será mejor que bajemos al salón —dijo finalmente Ginny—. Shacklebolt debe estar al llegar. Porque lo has avisado, ¿no, Ron?

—¡Por quién me tomas! —dijo Ron, ofendido—. Claro que le he avisado.

—Como el otro día se te olvidó…

—Déjalo ya, Ginny. Eres una pesada —refunfuñó Ron.

Harry, por primera vez, sonrió al ver el clásico pique entre Ron y Ginny. Los cuatro amigos bajaron los escalones. Harry sintió como su corazón se inflaba al volver a casa. Ver el tapizado de la pared, la luminosidad del hogar, el tono cálido del salón. Nada más entrar, vio al jefe del departamento de aurores. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba delante de la chimenea, con el gesto serio y la mirada ávida.

—Bienvenido, Harry.

Harry asintió en modo de saludo.

—¿Puedes subirte las mangas? —solicitó el moreno.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se miraron sorprendidas. Harry se quedó parado unos segundos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, esa petición era de lo más normal, aunque careciera de lógica.

No obstante, aturdido y nervioso, se subió las mangas de la túnica y quedaron al descubierto sus brazos pálidos. Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de Kingsley, quien inmediatamente dejó atrás su rostro serio, se acercó a Harry y le dio un gran apretón.

—Me alegro de que lo consiguieras. Después de tantos días… comencé a temer, pero sabía que lo lograrías —expresó Kingsley.

—¿Lograr qué? —dijo Harry.

—Superar tu prueba —dijo Ron, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien. Ya es hora de que todos sepamos por qué habéis secuestrado a mi novio temporalmente tanto tiempo —intervino Ginny, posicionándose en el centro y poniendo los brazos en modo de jarra, un gesto típico de su madre.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —dijo Kingsley, ocupando una acogedora butaca junto a la chimenea.

Harry se sentó junto a Ginny, enfrente de Hermione y Ron.

—Ya sabes en qué consiste el entrenamiento de auror —comenzó Kingsley—. No han sido pocas las sesiones que he tenido con vosotros —añadió mirando también a Ron—. En tu caso, Harry, nos exigían más.

—¿Más? —preguntó Harry, confuso—. No lo entiendo… creo que he demostrado durante estos meses mi compromiso y fortaleza.

—¡Por favor! —estalló Ginny—. ¿Por qué se le ha exigido a él más? ¿Ya han olvidado quién derrotó a Voldemort o qué?

—Yo jamás lo habría puesto en semejante situación y no quería que pasaras por eso —dijo Kingsley, manteniendo la serenidad—. Debo anunciaros que a principios de mes pasado me ofrecieron convertirme en el nuevo Ministro de Magia y acepté. Sin embargo, debía nombrar a un jefe para el departamento de aurores y propuse a Harry. Creo que no hay nadie más preparado que él. Algunos altos cargos del Ministerio pusieron en duda mi decisión, aludiendo a la juventud de Harry; y olvidando todos los méritos que ha hecho hasta ahora para merecer ese cargo.

—¡Es fantástico que seas el nuevo Ministro de Magia! —intervino Hermione—. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien como usted ocupara ese cargo.

Shacklebolt sonrió con humildad y prosiguió su relato.

—Yo volví a insistir con la candidatura de Harry, pero el problema de su edad resultó ser un gran impedimento. Por eso, propusieron una prueba de gran riesgo, que mostrara su entereza y madurez; algo que lo pusiera entre la espalda y la pared y le hiciera merecer el puesto —se produjo un silencio de expectación. En la mente de Harry, todo iba tomando forma, pero las preguntas seguían siendo muchos—. Propusieron una colaboración con el Departamento de Misterios para llevarlo a la época de sus padres y comprobar que, pese a todo, era lo suficiente maduro, inteligente y responsable para no provocar cambios.

—¿Estuve realmente allí? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Todo lo que vi es cierto?

—No sé lo que viste, pero todo pasó, hace 23 años, si las informaciones que he obtenido del Departamento de Misterios no me engañan. Yo no quería ponerte en esa tesitura, les expliqué que era de gran crueldad para un joven que ha pasado tanto y ha mostrado su entereza en tantas ocasiones. Pero no hubo elección.

—¿Por qué le has mirado los brazos nada más verlo? —intervino Hermione—. ¿Qué pasa si Harry hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Acaso su mera presencia allí no era ya algo anti-natural?

Ron pasó la mirada de su novia a Kingsley, mientras Ginny intentaba prestar atención a todos los detalles que desconocía; pues poca fue la información que tuvo durante esos angustiosos días.

—Todo estaba controlado por la sección de viajes en el tiempo del Departamento de Misterios —aseguró Kingsley—. Es poco lo que sé, ya conoces cómo son; pero por lo visto se aseguraron de que su presencia allí fuera invisible para todos (incluidos tus padres, si no me equivoco) y solo podrías mantener contacto con una persona.

Harry asintió ante las palabras de Kingsley. Todo era cierto.

—Como os dije, el Departamento de Misterios nos aseguró de que jamás se podría producir una brecha temporal —prosiguió Kignsley—. Por eso, nada más verlo, he querido cerciorarme de sus brazos. Si en lugar de tenerlos normal, le hubieran salido unas manchas rojas, eso significaría que habría intentado transmitir algo del futuro que cambiaría aquel pasado a la persona con la que tenía contacto.

—¿No habría podido hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, quien tantas veces había pensado sobre esa acción que nunca realizó.

—No, jamás hubieras podido decir nada —dijo Kingsley—. En el momento que lo hubieras intentado, te habrían devuelto a nuestra época y en tus brazos aparecerían esas marcas, lo que significaría que no habrías superado la prueba. Debo presuponer que hiciste lo correcto para volver, ¿no?

Harry se quedó pensando. Cada día que pasaba en aquella época era un martirio, una constante tentación, una lucha interna que lo desgarraba. Pero continuaba allí. Viendo a sus padres vivos y sanos, agarrándose a esa imagen. Viendo a Remus y Sirius sonrientes, ajenos al futuro. Permanecía en el castillo. Ese fue su error. En el momento en que lo dejó, en que tomó la decisión de que no estaba en el lugar correcto, volvió a su tiempo. No necesitaba de la ayuda de ningún manual de viaje en el tiempo ni de Alyssa, solo necesitaba ser lo suficiente maduro para saber que no le correspondía estar en esa época.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que te devolvió a nuestro tiempo, Harry? —le preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

—Debiste salir de allí —intervino Hermione, que había estado enlazando ideas—. Debiste haber abandonado el castillo que te ataba a tus padres.

Harry asintió.

—Fuiste muy valiente —le susurró Ginny, al ver que los ojos de Harry se enturbiaban.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por tan difícil prueba —dijo Kingsley—. No puedo imaginarme lo que debiste sentir. Seguro que tienes un millón de preguntas. Ahora eres el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, nadie cuestionará tu posición. Te veo mañana en el Ministerio a las nueve de la mañana. Seguro que tienes algunas preguntas que hacer a quién te puso en el pasado; desde luego, a mí no me ha querido decir nada aunque siempre me aseguró que todo estaba bajo control y que así debía ser. Esos inefables son realmente raros.

—¿Voy a conocer al inefable que me puso en esa época? —preguntó Harry un poco más aliviado.

—Sí, he organizado un breve encuentro para mañana con Jefferson, así se llama. Creo que tiene especial interés en conocerte.

—Pues el interés es mutuo —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y estrechando la mano del que era su jefe, en señal de despedida—. Te deseo lo mejor como Ministro de Magia.

—Yo sé que lo harás genial como jefe de los aurores —le aseguró Kingsley antes de introducirse en la chimenea y desaparecer.

Durante unos minutos, la sala fue invadida por el silencio. Harry centró la mirada en el crepitar de las llamas, intentando asimilar toda la información. El nombre de Jefferson le sonaba, pero en ese mismo instante no era capaz de ubicarlo.

—Esto es de locos —dijo Ginny, moviéndose con agilidad por la sala. Luego se plantó en frente de Ron y lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡Tú, hermanito! ¿Sabías todo esto? No me digas que no porque estás metido ahí…

—Sí, sabía lo de la prueba, el viaje en el tiempo; pero poco más. Me prohibieron hablar sobre ello, no podía decir nada del viaje en el tiempo ni a vosotras.

—Esos inefables… son insoportables con sus secretismos —dijo Ginny—. Creo que merecía saber la verdad.

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dicho, hermanita, no podía. Tuvimos que hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable —aseguró Ron.

—Lo que decía, insoportables —concluyó Ginny.

—Creo que voy a descansar —intervino Harry, que tenía la mente entumecida—. Esta tarde quiero ir a un sitio.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y se despidieron de su amigo. Harry subió las escaleras, seguido de Ginny. Al entrar a su dormitorio, buscó entre el cajón de su cómoda y sacó la fotografía que conservaba como un gran tesoro de la boda de sus padres. En ella aparecían James, Lily y Sirius.

—Te acompañaré —dijo, de repente, Ginny.

—¿Cómo sabes a dónde quiero ir?

—Porque te conozco y quiero ir contigo.

UuUuUuU

Harry, unos pasos adelantado de Ginny, estaba en medio del cementerio de Godric's Hollow. En frente tenía las lápidas de James y Lily Potter. Ginny observaba la escena cerca, pero con una distancia prudencial que le permitiera a su novio ese momento de intimidad que tanto merecía.

La pelirroja pasó la mirada de las lápidas de los Potter a las que recientemente se habían puesto a su alrededor. En una descansaban Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Sus cuerpos, jóvenes, estaban bajo aquella tierra húmeda. A otro lado, de modo honorífico, había otra lápida sin cuerpo que esconder. Era la de Sirius Black, que Harry había pedido poner en memoria de su fallecido padrino.

Harry dejó un clavel blanco por cada uno de ellos. Pasó sus ojos por los nombres, escritos en letras cursivas, de personas que un día vivieron y rieron; y dieron su vida por un mundo mejor. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y tensionó los labios e intentó que la lágrima que se había escapado volviera a su sitio, sin mucho éxito.

—Lo siento —susurró en un tono apenas inaudible.

Él podría haber cambiado muchas cosas, y no lo hizo. Era su forma de reconciliarse. De intentar seguir adelante. Pero en realidad, en las almas de todos aquellos que ya no estaban, solo había un único pensamiento: _no hay nada que sentir_. Porque ellos estaban orgullosos de él.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Ginny, que le tendió la mano para juntos abandonar aquel inmutable cementerio.

uUuUuU

Cada vez que Harry pisaba aquella inmensa estancia, de suelo negro, techo alto y miles de chimeneas alrededor no podía evitar que miles de recuerdos le invadieran la mente. El Ministerio de Magia era un lugar que no le daba mucha simpatía, y le resultaba difícil, pese al tiempo, adaptarse a él, pese a los cambios. En el lugar donde antes había una gran estatua de un mago admirado por otras criaturas mágicas, solo había un gran vacío. Un pensamiento positivo le reconfortó: con Kingsley como Ministro de Magia todo cambiaría a mejor.

—Buenos días, Harry.

El mago moreno le estrechó la mano y le invitó a seguirlo. Tomaron uno de los ascensores que los condujeron a la última planta, la que Harry reconoció como el lugar donde se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Nervioso?

—Un poco —reconoció Potter.

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas. Espero que Jefferson no se ande con enigmáticas respuesta como hace conmigo. Tal como dijo Ginny, los inefables son un poco raros.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. Sí, siempre había escuchado eso; pero también los consideraba extremadamente inteligentes y tenía gran interés en conocer a la persona que había conseguido la proeza de ponerlo en una época que no era la suya con tanta seguridad. Tenía miles de preguntas rondándole la mente. Apenas fue consciente cuando el ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron.

Ambos magos enfilaron un largo pasillo. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco al encontrarse con unos enormes ojos de un azul claro como el cielo.

—Harry, te presento a Jefferson —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa.

uUuUuUuU

25 de diciembre de 1976

Alyssa se sonrojó al verse descubierta hablando sola ante la mirada escrutadora de Regulus. Apenas notó cuando Harry salió de la sala, porque centró todo su ser en coger la primera copa que pilló y cerciorarse de que la nota que le había dado Slughorn permanecía segura en su escote.

Se alejó unos pasos del grupo de Slytherin, un poco sonrojada e intentado mantener la calma. Tomó varios soplos de aire y los soltó lentamente. Realmente estaba actuando como una niña de catorce años, pero todo era por culpa de ese Black raro e innacesible.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este, tan sola?

El tono jocoso la sacó de sus cavilaciones y puso los ojos en blanco. Era Sirius. Y estaba endemoniadamente guapo, con su túnica mal colocada, el pelo más largo de lo usual y la copa en su mano.

—Nunca te cansarás de hacer el payaso —resopló Alyssa, tomando un sorbo de su copa. Ya había tomado varias y notaba que el efecto el alcohol iba haciendo efecto.

—No, sin con eso puedo sacarte de tu autismo. ¿Por qué estás sola?

—Y tú, ¿por qué no estás con tus amigos?

—Me cansé de tocar el violín, ya sabes —dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y señalando a James y Lily, que reían y hablaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Y no has traído pareja?

—Déjame pensar —dijo Sirius como si reflexionara—. No, no me apetecía.

—Ya somos dos —respondió Alyssa, sintiéndose más cómoda en la presencia de Sirius. Ya no sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, ni se sonrojaba. Todo eso había pasado.

—¿Qué sabes de mi hermano? —prosiguió Sirius bajando la voz, y dirigiendo sus ojos grises hacia un rincón de la sala—. Aparte de que ahora mismo estoy seguro de que quiere lanzarme un Avada Kedavra por estar hablando contigo.

Alyssa se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y, muy disimuladamente, miró de reojo a Regulus, quien no paraba de beber y había dejado de lado su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

—No hablamos —dijo Alyssa—. Fui, como me pediste, al baño del séptimo piso. No quiso mi ayuda ni hablar, pero estaba mal. Lo encontré llorando.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron, dándole un parecido a los de su hermano.

—No me gusta nada —dijo Sirius.

—¿Qué es lo que sospechas?

—Muchas cosas, y más conociendo a mi _encantadora _familia como la conozco.

—¡Oh, estás aquí, guapísima!

Alice, la amiga de Alyssa, apareció teniendo bien amarrado a un joven alto y rubio.

—Hola, Alice. Tú también te ves guapa.

—Oh, tú también estás aquí, Black —dijo Alice, intentando mantener un pose arrogante y despectivo, como si le fuera indiferente.

Pero Alyssa percibió que en ese momento agarraba con más fuerza a su pareja, Michael Smith, y sonreía de forma poco natural.

—Oh, sí, todos estamos aquí, qué maravilla. Brindemos por ello —dijo Sirius, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Alyssa sonrió y alzó la copa, dejándose llevar por la euforia que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Su expresión se alteró cuando vio que Alecto Carrow se acercó a Regulus y comenzó a hablarle, aunque este parecía prestarle poca atención.

—Os dejo —dijo Alyssa, que sentía como una gran subida de energía en su interior, que no sabía de dónde provenía.

Solo se había alejado unos pasos, cuando escuchó el jocoso comentario de Sirius:

—…hacéis una gran pareja.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la cara de Alice. Se sintió un poco malvada por ello, pero es que Alice era demasiado creída y no le venía mal, de vez en cuando, que la pusieran en su lugar.

Dio algunas vueltas por la sala, y se dio cuenta de cómo Regulus no apartaba los ojos de ella. Eso fue algo que la perturbó hasta límites insospechados porque Regulus no actuaba así. Olvidó a Harry, el problema de del viaje en el tiempo, la nota que guardaba en el escote con el nombre de Michael Jefferson. Absolutamente todo.

Al darse cuenta de que había apurado su quinta copa, se apresuró a obtener otra. Su sorpresa se incrementó cuando Regulus, con paso firme y elegante, se acercó a la misma mesa que estaba ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Alyssa notó un gesto extraño en su rostro y sospechó que él también había bebido un poco de más. Esa idea le divertió.

—Gracias por lo del otro día, en el baño —dijo Regulus.

—De nada.

Alyssa se lamentó por quedarse muda. No sabía que más decir. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho un flan. Solo veía a un chico menudo, de cabello oscuro, impactantes ojos grises, y vestido con una túnica elegante que realzaba su porte aristocrático.

—¿Hablamos? —le propuso Regulus, ofreciéndole una copa, que cogió torpemente.

Alyssa solo pudo asentir, no fue consciente de sus pasos ni de que acababan de abandonar la sala de la fiesta. Fuera, en el pasillo, el frío glacial de una noche de invierno no consiguió apagar el fuego que se había encendido en su interior cuando Regulus la tomó de la mano y aligeró el paso hacia saber dónde. Alyssa, simplemente, se dejó guiar; como si flotara en una nube.

* * *

><p>Por favor, dejad vuestras impresiones y teorías o lo que queráis y votad en la encuesta de mi perfil, ¡ni cinco segundos!<p>

Muchos besossss y gracias por leerme.

9


End file.
